Gryffin Stone
by AmigoDeLaCruz
Summary: Welcome to the town of Rios home of the magic guild known as Gryffin Stone. Follow the adventures of Liza, Seth and his partner Buddy, and the rest of the guild throughout Fiore. OC Guild, OC characters. Rated T for some language (so far).
1. Gryffin Stone

**Alright guys, it's here. First of all I'd like to say that in no way I own Fairy Tail. Second enjoy the story, any OC's or ideas for arcs do not be afraid to PM me, really. **

**Really Helpful tip: On your browser look for the first Fairy Tail Episode in English Dub and read along with the narrator the first paragraph then stop to listen to Snow Fairy and continue reading. **

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art and they've devoted their lives to its practice; these are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds they hone their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dock the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest; one from where countless legends have been born; a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name is Gryffin Stone.

The year is X791 in the town of Rios, a coastal city famous for its foreign magic trade and sandy beaches. The town of Rios is organized much like a medieval town with houses made out of stone and wood. Although looking quite old is still has electric conveniences placed on each building. It is a town that thrives on the visitors they receive, but that's not the town's only good things. It's also home to two guilds: Silver Rush, a wizard and trade guild, more focused on the money, and Gryffin Stone, one of the oldest established guilds.

Approaching the town by foot are two kids and their cat.

"Uh, I'm getting hungry…" One said. "…are we there yet, Liza?"

"Not yet, although…" Liza said. She looked on the map. "…we should be getting closer, Seth."

"Ah, I'm tired of waiting." Seth said. "I'm hungry now. Hey Buddy, see if you can look at the town from up there."

"Aye, I'm on it." The cat said. It sprouted wings and flew from Seth's shoulder to gain a bird's eye view. "I see it; it's just half a mile away."

"Alright, race to the finish Buddy!" Seth said as he started sprinting.

"You're on!" Buddy said as he sped off and towards the town.

"Great they're at it again." Liza said. "Wait for me, bro!"

This energetic young man is Seth Zagorac, a 21 year-old guy. Seth is a 5'10" somewhat built guy with toned muscles. He has short spiky solid yellow hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a white V-neck shirt underneath a dark blue jacket with the sleeves folded just below his elbow. He wears light blue Cargo shorts that reaches below his knee and tied with a strap that it included and some dark brown sandals.

The girl behind him is Liza Zagorac, a 17 year-old girl. Liza is an average height girl with similar blonde hair to her brother's except it reaches her mid back and it's wavy. She has light blue eyes that look like blue lightning. She wears a black tank top just low enough to cover her abdomen though sometimes it can make it visible. She wears light blue jean shorts and long black boots with heels. She carries her staff, a wooden staff with a dragon's head holding a lacrima on the top end, on her back and always wears the rings. One ring is a silver ring with a small blue lacrima that she wears on her right ring finger, another ring is a gold ring with a small green lacrima that she wears on her left middle finger, and another ring is a silver ring with a small purple lacrima that she wears on her right index finger.

The flying cat's name is Buddy, literally. Buddy is a small cat at almost a foot high with a long tail that's longer than his own body. He is Orange colored with a white belly. His tail is orange as well and the tip of it is colored white. He always has a grinning smile on his face that shows off his friendly nature. His wings are as white as a white dove's wings.

"We're here!" Seth exclaimed as he got to the edge of the town. "Woo. I wonder why it took so long."

"Well we could have made it here faster if we went on train." Liza said approaching her brother.

"You know I get motion sickness…" Seth said. "…It wasn't an option to begin with."

"OH GROW UP AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!" Liza said annoyed.

"I was here first." Buddy said in his high-pitched voice.

"Nu uh, I was here first." Seth said back. "I win."

"Why don't you settle it over a game of rock, paper, scissors?" Liza said.

"Alright!" Seth said. Seth and Buddy both sat down on the ground and began playing. They both get scissors. They try again and they both get scissors. They try once more and they both get scissors again.

"CAN YOU GUYS PICK ANYTHING OTHER THAN SCICCORS!?" Liza said.

"No." They responded calmly and returning to their game. They both picked paper instead.

"I guess it's a tie!" Seth said. They both got up and suddenly a grumbling noise was heard from both their stomachs. "We should get something to eat?"

"Tell me about it." Liza said. Her stomach grumbled as loud as the other two. "But we're flat broke."

"WHAT, NO FOOD MONEY!" Both Seth and Buddy exclaimed in horror and shock. The grumbling intensified.

"You know this money is for other stuff too." Liza said. "But it took us far enough. We're in Rios now."

"Then let's go in, then." Seth said.

"Aye, sir!" Buddy exclaimed as he positioned himself on Seth's right shoulder.

The trio began walking inside of the town. They were at the entrance of the town from the foot path they took which led them directly to the port. This is Lavender port, one of the few ports in Fiore that imports Magic not only from other parts of the kingdom but from other places outside of Fiore. People tend to stop by here to see what many call "weird magic" and performers from outside of Fiore. There were Fire-breathing wizards, Multiplying wizards, and many more weird performers. As they walked past by suddenly Seth noticed something. There was a woman in a dark corner being bullied by three men. Seth stopped and stared at the situation.

"…so, where's the money you owe us?" One man said. "You know loans ain't free."

"We don't have it for you right now." The woman responded.

"You know I think it'll be less of a hassle if we just took the guild and sold the building." Another one responded.

"NO, PLEASE DON'T…" The woman replied. "…we'll…we'll have it by the next week, just please don't touch our guild."

"Hey, we don't care, who's in debt to us…" The third one said. "…whether it's the big shots or the small stuff, if you don't pay us back; likewise we do as we please."

"Please don't touch my guild." The woman said.

"Hey…" Seth said loud enough for them to hear it. "…stop messing with her, or you're messing with me."

"Who the hell, ya think you are?" The third one responded. "Are you with this Gryffin Stone, chick?"

"No, but stop harassing her." Seth said.

"Fine, were just about done with her anyways." One said. "Hey, hot stuff, if you don't want Silver Rush to own your little guild, your Master better pay up."

The three men left the scene strolling towards the end of the docks. At one point a man touched shoulders with one of the three and received a punch to the stomach, putting him down on the spot. The woman walked off the dark spot and into the light.

"Thanks for sticking out for me…" She said. "…my name is Julie, but you can call me Aura."

"Uhm, sure, no problem." Seth replied. "I'm Seth, and this is Buddy."

"Please, allow me to thank you." Aura said with a smile on her face.

This young woman here is Julie Alberighi, also known as Aura, a 19 year-old girl. Aura is a somewhat tall girl measuring at 5'9" but she is sleek. She has large breasts and a somewhat curvy body. Her hair is long, reaching to the lowest part of her back, and dark brown. She has dark-brown eyes. she wears a yellow, light blue, and green sleeveless dress-like shirt that reaches down to her hips along with brown tight pants that reach just below her knee along with some dark brown heeled sandals.

"Hey Seth, where are you?" Liza said searching for him. Suddenly she sees him. "Oh, there you are, and who's this?"

"I'm Aura…" Aura replied. "…he just saved me from some mean guys really, and I'm trying to think of something to repay you with." Suddenly the grumbling noises were heard once more but even more intense.

"How about some food?" The trio said at the same time.

Aura bought them lunch in a local restaurant just off the docks. They brought in Steak, Lobster, Sea-food, and many other tasting delicacies. Seth dug in with Buddy on the meats and Aura and Liza had the sea-food.

"By the way I'm Liza…" Liza said. "…I'm his sister."

"Well it's nice to meet new people and their cat." Aura said.

"Hey, Liza can I have some of that fish?" Buddy asked kindly towards Liza.

"You already chose the meat Buddy…" Liza said. "…no take backs, but… I'll give you a piece."

"Yeah, you're the best!" Buddy said as he caught the piece in his mouth.

"Hey I thought I was the best, Buddy." Seth said.

"You are!" Buddy replied.

"Well that was fast, cat!" Liza said.

They continued eating until it all ran off. Seth was completely filled along with Buddy. Liza just finished and couldn't eat more fish. So she gave it to Buddy. Aura giggled at Buddy trying to eat the fish. Seth sat straight and looked at Aura.

"Who were those guys anyway?" Seth said. "They said they were from Silver Rush."

"Yeah, well, our guild owes them some money and being the money grabbing pigs they are…" Aura said. "…they don't like late payments and constantly raised the fee. We already paid this month but they keep claiming that we still owe them."

"Sound like a nasty bunch…" Liza said. "…by the way, what guild are you from?"

"From Gryffin Stone, the best of Rios." Aura said showing her guild crest on her back while taking her dress top halfway down.

"Hey, Liza, we should join a guild." Seth said. "It be a great way to keep adding money to the Food Money."

"Not what I was expecting but, yeah…" Liza said. "…would you mind showing us your guild?"

"Yeah, it's really fun." Aura said. "Let's go."

They all followed her. They went into the middle of the town, there, there is a small castle, this is the town's governmental building and it separates the road into two sides. The one on the left takes you to a small church and the one on the right takes you to another building that was just a big bigger. To the right they went and arrived at the guild's base.

It was a stone building of some three floors. It had a small courtyard that in the middle displayed a statue of a Gryffin, a mythical creature that said to have roamed around these parts of Fiore. The entrance to the courtyard was a small wooden bridge with a door at the end of it that above read "GRYFFIN STONE". There were a few people standing in front of the gate it was those guys, from Silver Rush.

"Hey, look, it's one of them members." One said. He had a slender appearance and wore a top hat the size of his arm along with a black coat and some business wear below it.

"Yeah, you're right…" Another one said. He wears a red fedora with some business wear. "…let's ask her then."

"Wait, I think it's better if we just haggle the money of the other ones." The third one said. He wears a yellow business suit and has a black fedora.

"Oh, crap not them." Aura said. "We already paid them."

They approached them. "So where's the money, hot stuff?" The slender one asked.

"Master, said, that he paid it already and that is our final payment." Aura said. "Now leave us alone." She received a slap from the one wearing the yellow suit.

"You little bitch…" The yellow suit guy said. "…you're done, when we say you're done."

"Hey leave her alone!" Seth said.

"Well if it isn't our little friend from the docks." The yellow suited man said. Liza managed to bring back Aura by their side. "You want trouble, Blondie, well you got it." The man charged his fist with electricity and pointed at the sky. Suddenly a single cloud released a strong lightning bolt onto Seth. Seth did not move and Aura's face was filled with shock.

"Don't worry about him…" Liza said. "…he likes lightning."

Suddenly the lightning started disappearing. The yellow suited man was shocked. Seth was slowly sucking the lightning and eating it. The three men and Aura were shocked to see this. He finished eating it all and exhaled.

"Now I'm all charged up!" Seth said. He grinned. He put both his hands in the shape of fists together, one on top of the other and started putting it to his mouth. "Now how about **Lightning Dragon's Roar!**" Seth sent them a concentrated blast filled with lightning towards the three men. They were all electrocuted except for the Lightning user, who was mildly burned.

"What… What the hell kind of magic is that?" The man said still in shock.

"It's Dragon Slayer magic…" Seth responded. "…specifically, Lightning, so your little attacks don't affect me."

"Well, how about some wind magic…" The one with the tall top hat said. He released a compressed shot of wind towards Seth. Seth disappeared and the attack did not hit him. He reappeared behind the top hat guy.

"**Static.**" Seth said. "And now you get a **Lightning Dragon's Fist!**" Seth powered his fist with lightning and hit the opponent he was now electrocuted to the point of temporary paralysis. "**Lightning Dragon's Spinning Talons!**" Seth got the ground as soon as he used his fist and used both his legs to kick the other two right in the jaw. Seth stopped the attack and two of them were knocked out. The only one remaining was the one with the red fedora. Seth looked at him.

"Take your comrades back and tell them…" Seth said. "…Gryffin Stone already paid, and it's their last payment."

The man didn't hesitate and grabbed both his buddies and started dragging them back home. Suddenly as he passed by the guild's gates he saw the master of the guild.

"Hey man, you still owe us." The man with the red fedora said.

"Really, well, I already paid you…" The master said in a deep but old voice. "…and I made sure it's the last payment. Don't try to mess with Gryffin Stone."

"Uh, Uh, YES, SIR…" The man said as he dragged as fast as he could back to the inner part of the town. The master stared at them looking specifically at Seth.

"I've never seen Dragons Slaying Magic, with my own eyes, though I've heard of it." The master said. "Are you looking to join the guild?"

"Yeah…" Seth replied and pointed at Buddy and Liza. "…we all are."

"Well, there's no need for anything else…" The master said. "…I'm Master Zoltan Radclyffe and Welcome to Gryffin Stone."

This tall man here is Master Zoltan Radclyffe, a 72 year-old man. He is extremely tall and is the tallest of the guild measuring in at about 7'5" feet tall. He wears a grey long wizard's hat. He wears a black overcoat with a fur lining and underneath he wears a plain white button shirt tucked in. he wears black pants and black boots. On the back of his overcoat is the guild's crest in orange as well on the front part of the hat. He also sports a long beard that reaches until the middle of his upper body with a marvelous moustache to compliment it. His mouth can't be seen because of the beard and moustache so it appears as if his moustache is talking. His beard is already quite gray.

"Whoa, you mean it…" Seth said. "…we're actually in."

"Of course, my good son." Zoltan said. "Aura, thank you for bringing these new additions to this great family."

"Of course, Master." Aura said. "They were planning on joining a guild and I brought them here 'cause they look fun."

"Indeed…" Zoltan said. He smiled but only his moustache move. "…Now come, let me introduce you to my guild."


	2. The Guild Hall

Zoltan led them through the courtyard and in front of the two massive red doors. He opened them with both hands and revealed the guild. Inside it was like a party had just started getting better. The noise was very loud, loud enough to surprise the three new-comers. They were drinking and playing games and most importantly having much fun.

The inside of the building's floor was made of stone and was hard as the building wall. The stones were a light gray color. The wall was made of stone as well and had wooden frames; the wall had many windows that brought in natural light to light the inside of the building. At the end of the guild hall there was a small bar manned by 1 woman.

This is Elena Spots, a 25 year-old woman. Unlike everybody in the guild, she herself possesses no magic of any kind. She's what many call the guild's bartender and waitress. She wears a blue dress with white decorations. The dress reaches as low as her knees. She also wears brown shoes made for working. Her hair is brunette and is tied in a ponytail that reaches all the way to the top of her butt. She has crystal green eyes and a big smile.

"Ah, Aura, you're finally back…" Elena said. "…and who are those? Recruits?"

"Yeah, this people wanted to join the guild." Aura replied. "Master said they're part of the guild now."

"Well then we need to get them their guild crests." Elena said. She left the bar and headed to a back room. Seth, Liza and Buddy all made their way in and started looking around. Suddenly two girls popped up in front of them.

"Hi, are you Recruits?" One of them said.

"Welcome to Gryffin Stone, the best of Rios." The other one said.

The first one to talk is Marie Bellacross, a 15 year-old young girl. Marie wears an olive green sleeveless vest over a formal white long sleeved shirt with cuffs, and a dark purple layered miniskirt that ends halfway down her and she has a purple ribbon tied around her neck in a bow. Marie has short and pale blonde hair that ends at the end of her neck. She has dark purple eyes and pale skin. She has a willowy frame, so she's not very busty or curvy. As she said hi to the trio with her right hand her guild crest was seen in purple.

"Here, have a gift." She said as she handed all three a small white box with red ribbons.

"I hope this one works, though…" the other girl said to Marie. "…the last few ones have been screw ups."

This one is Senna Kurioh, a 17 year-old girl. She is small. Her hair is a black color and her eyes are a golden color. She wears her waist length hair in a high pony tail. Her outfit consists of a black just above knee length kimono style dress with red floral print and obi. She wears black tights underneath and black pointed flats. On the left side of her neck you could clearly see her white-blue guild crest.

The trio received the gifts with a warm welcome. They all opened these gifts and suddenly there was a small explosion. All three were colored in a dark charcoal colored. Both girls laughed hysterically until the master approached them. They stopped laughing. The Master gave a big smile and laughed with them almost as hard.

"Seriously." Liza said.

"I'm sorry, child…" Zoltan said in between breaths. "…it's just so, funny." The master stopped and readjusted himself. "This is Marie and Senna, they're what you would call pranksters."

Seth barely moved after the explosion until suddenly he couldn't hold in any longer and burst out laughing.

"Buddy looks like a black cat." Seth said laughing.

"That's not funny…" Buddy said. "…I'm supposed to be orange."

"Hey, it seems the Master is back from that ruckus." A voice said. "What was it?"

"Oh, nothing Zest…" Zoltan replied. "…just the usual Silver Rush people trying to hackle more money from us."

"Oh, well, then…" Zest said. "…would you like to hear the song I made during your leave?"

This is Zest Ingram, a 27 year-old man. Zest is about 6'4ft and he is muscular, he has short blond hair which he keeps straight back with two bangs on the sides and a few strands of hair on the front. He has blue eyes and tanned skin. He has on a white jacket with green on the ends of the sleeves and collar. He usually leaves the jacket unbuttoned and underneath it he has a black shirt. He as a white sash around his stomach with one of the ends is left hanging around his left leg. He wears black pants and brown boots. He has a small necklace with a light green crystal and a black fedora with a light green feather sticking at the side of the hat. He has his bow/harp on his back really to pull it out at will.

"There's no need for that, my son." Zoltan said. "But play it if you must for the party."

They continued walking towards the bar to rest. They've finally reached the bar and sat down. Zoltan received a massive water jug. He grabbed it and chugged it all in less than 4 seconds. Elena returned back to the premises with one of those machines that made stamps on papers.

"Where do you want it?" She asked Liza.

"Uhm…" She said thinking. "…put here in light blue, please." She pointed at her left shoulder. Elena placed the stamping mechanism on her shoulder and pressed. When she removed the thing, there was Gryffin Stone's crest in a light blue color.

"Now you." Elena said. "What are you doing with your shirt off?"

"Well it's simple, but it on my chest. Right here in lightning blue." Seth said pointing at the right side of his chest. Elena pressed and there appeared the Gryffin Stone guild crest in a light blue color, similar to blue lightning.

"And where do you want it, cutie-pie?" Elena said to Buddy. Buddy turned around and showed his back and pointed at it.

"In Orange." Buddy said.

"But it won't be visible." Liza said.

"Aye, then, in black." Buddy said. Elena pressed and appeared once more the Gryffin Stone crest in black on Buddy's back.

"Well then, you're all officially part of Gryffin Stone now." Zoltan said. He raised a jug of beer. Seth, Liza and Buddy were handed some cups with beer. "To Gryffin Stone!" Everybody stopped and cheered "To Gryffin Stone".

Marie cheering looked over to another girl. She was looking quite depressed. She looked like she was sleeping on the table but she was just sad. Marie walked over to her.

"Come on…" Marie said cheerfully. "…cheer up, it's a party."

"I just don't feel like it." The depressed girl said. "Stop looking at me."

This is Abigail Enavi Sin, a 17 year-old girl. Abigail has long white hair that goes down to her ankles that she wears in two super long pigtails. She has strange Golden eyes with a little nose and plump lips. She always wears a Gothic black collar on middle of the neck that makes a V-line after it reaches her clavicle, and black dress which reaches her wrists and goes down to her knee caps, she also wears black and white striped stockings with no shoes... just socks. She is curvy to the point where it is noticed but not too big to be easily noticed. Lastly she wears a grinning skull charm bracelet on her left hand. She is 5ft 7in and very pretty but very dark looking as well.

"Come on, it's a party, Abi!" A girl said as she put her hands on her shoulders.

This is Kikaru Miyori, a 17 year-old girl. Kikaru has platinum pink hair with purple at the tips and hair that goes to her thigh, midnight blue eyes with a sky blue outline. She is 5'9 in height and wears a blue v neck, white and yellow mini sweater, black shorts, red shoes, one blue earring on her right ear, white wings, black tail, yellow casual thick leg bangles, black headband, pale pink lips with one fang, a little blue ring.

"Kikaru is right, Abigail…" A man said approaching the scene. "…you should relax a little and have some fun."

This is Yoko Kurotsume, an 18 year-old guy. He has silver shaggy hair, yellow eyes with silver flecks, and creamy like peach skin. He wears gray v neck, black puffy shorts, black sandals, black collar around his neck, silver dog ears and tail. He's 6'5" and has a noticeable six pack.

On the second floor or what they would call the S-class floor, there was a man sitting reading a red cover book. He stopped and placed a bookmark on the current page and proceeded to close the book. He stood up and starred at the rest of the hall from the second floor. "I should join in on this fun…" The man said. "…but this next is really good. Well it can wait." He continued going down the stairs.

This is Kurai Zetsumetsu, a 19 year-old man, commonly known as The Destroyer. He has blood red eyes and straight and messy, falls over his left eye and below his ears, jet black with brilliant red highlights. He is lithe and lean. He has a scar shaped like an 'X' over his right eye and is 5'11" in height. He wears black baggy pants and black boots with steel toes and spiked soles. He wears a heavy, white, ankle length coat with black fur lining. Under that he wears a blood red long sleeved shirt.

Two girls were in a spot of the hall on the much wider left side. "I bet I can shoot whatever you throw up in the air!" One of them said.

"Really? I'll give it a try then." The other one said.

The first one is Tsuri Yajiru, a 17 year-old girl, also known as Riri. She is very swift and skill at targeting. She wears a silver tank top and a matching skirt often. She also wears a necklace chain with a breathtaking, yet again, silver crescent moon. On her left wrist she wears two, simple silver bracelets that clang together when she's readying an arrow.

The second one is Summer Snow, an 18 year-old girl. She has ice blue hair and red-brown eyes. Her skin is always tan. Summer is built with an above average chest and her figure is reality normal. Her size is too. Her hair is what really makes her stand out and the fact that sometimes she catches on fire and doesn't notice. Her hair when let done falls to her butt and sticks out creating an icy effect. Out of necessity Summer wears very little clothing. Somehow a bunko top passes to cover her chest and a pair of short-shorts manage to cover the rest if her. If she wore more clothing it would just be burnt to a crisp any ways. Her hair is also kept in a bun for much the same reason.

Summer threw a wooden mug to the air. Riri re-quipped seven arrows into her quiver and quickly grabbed one. She aimed for it and shot the arrow. The arrow hit the mug and it stuck to a wall. Riri cheered and Summer clapped in celebration.

"Hey, what you doin' there Roy?" A girl asked a young boy working on a contraption. "It looks really interesting."

This is Stella Ramnell, a 20 year-old young woman. Stella has bright pink hair pulled into a bun on top of her head and is held up with a daisy clip. She wears a flower-patterned headband that keeps her stray strands of hair away from her face. She is rather pale-skinned despite her time in the sun and Stella has bright magenta eyes that sometimes scare people. She is rather busty and doesn't purposely show it, but her strapless, white and pink dress is rather revealing on the cleavage side. She wears white flats. She is tall for a girl, standing at around 5'8 and is very flexible.

"Oh, nothing…" Roy answered. "…me and Ray are just fixing this floating board thing we found in the junkyard."

There are two twin boys. The first is Roy Ceto, a 16 year-old guy. Roy has messy, half-spiky red hair and a pale complexion. He's quite short for his age, at only 5'2". With the barest amount of muscle, he really doesn't look like a fighter and he isn't a fighter at all. Roy has innocent, wide, reddish-brown eyes. He, in general, looks like a small child. Roy wears goggles he slides to his hair, except when working with machinery. He wears a dark green jumpsuit with a bunch of pockets for random stuff that he pulls out occasionally. The legs of his jumpsuit are stuffed inside brown, sturdy, lace-up boots. He wears dark green, fingerless gloves.

The second one is Ray Ceto, a 16 year-old guy. He has the same haircut and fiery hair as his twin brother. However, his eyes are bright green and seem to glow slightly. He is taller than his brother, at around 5'4", but is still considered short, unfortunately. It doesn't bother him, though. He wears a high-collared black, long-sleeved shirt with a geometric gray block pattern on the bottom. Ray wears dark gray sweatpants and sneakers.

"Can you believe this thing is literally, not touched?" Ray said. "It's amazing if we get this thing started though."

"Well how do you start it?" Stella asked.

"We don't know?" The twins both said disappointed.

In another corner there was a small girl painting on a piece of paper with many colored pencils, markers and even brushes. She was looking at the recruits and then looking back at the paper to draw. Aura approached her.

"Hi, Mimi, what you doing?" Aura asked.

"I'm paining the new people." Mimi answered. "They look interesting."

This is Mimi Cordel an 11 year-old girl. She has blond hair which is put into a ponytail with some strands sticking out at the front. She is slightly tanned and has brownish greenish eyes, she wears a light purple dress that goes down to her knees.

A young woman was sitting on the table, cleaning her swords peacefully in spite of the party going around. "Would you all kindly shut up…" She said. "…I'm trying to clean my swords."

This is Tia Arclesse, an 18 year-old young woman. . She has short, straight-trimmed light brown hair that frames her face and light green eyes. Her skin is pale despite all her work outside and her body type is rather delicate for a close-combat fighter. In essence, she looks like a princess and not a fighter. However, her eyes are very hard and show no mercy to anyone. Tia is constantly decked out in her fighting gear which consists of metal pauldrons, a metal breastplate, an armored skirt, greaves, and gauntlets. Over her armor is a long, ash-gray cloak with a hood. She wears durable boots and underneath the armor is a plain white, long-sleeved shirt and a gray skirt. Her rings are located on: her right index finger, her right middle finger, her right ring finger, her left index, and her left middle finger.

"You gotta relax, Tia…" Another woman said. "…it's a party, there not going to fucking calm down."

This is Cielia Athers, a 22 year-old girl. She has light blonde hair usually tied in side pigtails, sky blue eyes and a slight tan. She has a slim physique. She wears a red short sleeves shirt with a beige jacket, a red bandana with a skull and cross bones pin and has black and white striped leggings and jean shorts with brown boots.

Suddenly the doors slam opened once more. "Hey, Leon, I heard you did better than me…" The man shouted at another. "…let's fight, bring it on!" He was accompanied by a girl. "C'mon, Seth, we just got here." She said worried.

This is Seth Strauss, an 18 year-old guy. Seth is thin but very strong with much toned muscles. His size leads people to underestimate him, at 5'5", which is very dangerous and sometimes fatal. He has spiky golden hair and green eyes. He has a notable scar that runs from the middle of his left eye-brow that runs to the edge of his mouth. He wears a long cape with the guild logo on the back, in gold, surrounded by a golden magic seal. Underneath that, he wears a golden scale-patterned sash and black shorts. He carries a gold staff on his right hand with a lacrima on the top end.

The girl accompanying him is Katrina Barkwater, a 16 year-old girl. She is 5 inches shorter than Seth putting her at 5 ft. tall. She is thin but curvy, also rather strong. She has long, mid-back length purple hair that gave her the nickname Violet. She also has bright blue eyes. She wears a mid-thigh length white skirt, a black sleeveless shirt that cuts off just above the navel, a white jacket that she leaves unzipped, and purple high heeled shoes.

"I'm not gonna Strauss." Leon answered.

This is Leon Lawliet, a 20 year-old guy. He has long red brown hair in a low ponytail, with his bangs covering his left eye and his eyes are purple. He is tall with a muscular body but not overly so he uses black skinny jeans brown combat boots and a red t shirt with a black hoodie and black fingerless gloves

"I'm busy taking a j…" Seth punched Leon before he even finished the sentence. "You're on now, Goldilocks."

Leon got up and punched Seth in the gut. Seth let his staff let go and it disappeared. Seth quickly got up as well and delivered a kick towards his face. Leon blocked it and punched towards his face. Seth avoided it and using both feet while his hands on the ground grabbed and threw Leon to one of the tables.

"C'mon, Bro…" A young girl said. "…Is that really all you can do? Give him the ole one, two, groin."

This is Arissa Lawliet, a 20 year-old girl. She happens to be Leon's twin sister. She has long reddish brown hair in twin pigtails that reach her mid back, purple eyes and white skin. She has an hourglass figure, not overly so; she wears a dark red shorts with fishnet leggings, brown knee long lace up boots a black top with a diamond cut in the back.

"Right." Leon said standing up. "Hey, Kaien, can you stop being lovey-dovey on my sister and back me up?"

"Fine, it's only against this idiot…" Kaien said. He looked at Arissa. "…I'll be back in a moment." He gave her a smile and she returned it.

This is Kaien Ryou, a 21 year-old guy. Kaien is taller 0than Leon and is as muscular as Leon. He has black, messy, wavy hair that is tipped with an icy blue color. He has icy blue eyes, and wears black and white collars on his neck, black skinny jeans, black combat boots; he wears a blue t-shirt under a short mid-chest white jacket with a tan hood.

"Marick, we need the team against this rowdy one." Kaien said to another guy.

"Sure I'm on it like a pesky mosquito." Marick answered. "Don't worry it's Seth Strauss versus Team Tetsu!"

This one is Marick Kirye, a 20 year-old man. He is taller than Leon and is a bit less muscular but not too much. He has medium wavy black hair and golden eyes with a slightly tanned skin. He wears black jeans with multiples chains, black boots, a blue t-shirt under a dark green leather jacket and a gray scarf.

"You're all going down!" Seth said as he charged all three of them. "**Dragon Claw Take-over!**" Seth's hand transformed into a dragon-looking hand with a set of sharp claws.

"**Ice Make…**" Kaien said. "**…Blade!**" An ice sword appeared in his hands.

"**Red Blade!**" Leon said. A fire sword appeared in his hands.

"**Shadow Scythe!**" Marick said. A great shadow scythe appeared in his hands.

"What are these guys up to?" A manly voice said. "Are they trying to destroy the guild?"

This is Sebastian Faye, a 23 year-old guy. Sebastian has messy white hair and silver eyes. He wears dark colored jeans with black combat boots, gray T-shirt with a cross necklace, the cross is see through, almost glass like with black and silver swirls throughout it. He has Izo, his katana, strapped to his waist and his dagger in his boot.

"Hey dumb-ass join the fight." Strauss said. "Unless you want me to call you something else."

"Your words won't hurt me Goldy…" Sebastian answered. "…besides I'm busy cleaning my bla…" An Ice blast hit him on his arm followed by Seth laughing his ass off about it. Sebastian slowly got angrier.

"Hey Seb, think fast…" Seth said. He used his Dragon Claw on him. Sebastian blocked it with Izo.

"If you want a fight, Goldilocks, I'll give you one." Sebastian said looking angry.

A fight was about to break out until suddenly the Master stood up. "PLEASE, STOP, RIGHT NOW!" The cleared his throat.

"Today we have three new recruits!" Zoltan said. "This is Seth, Liza, and Buddy. Let's give them a Gryffin Stone welcome." The master prepared himself and used his magic. From his right hand he summoned purple flare and from his left hand he summoned normal fire. He launched them both to create a small firework inside the hall. It read "Gryffin Stone" in purple and red. Everybody stopped and stared at the fireworks going on inside.

"Huh, Master…" Aura said.

"Yes?" Zoltan replied.

"The place is on fire." Aura said. The master was shocked. The place was catching fire quickly.

"I got, Master." A voice said. His body suddenly started turning to water and he aimed for the fires with both his hands in the shape of fists. Suddenly he started to shoot water from his hands. "**Water Stream.**" One after the other he put down the fires. Finally the place was cleared.

"Thanks for clearing that one, Danny." Aura said to him.

"No, problem, Aura…" Danny said. "…it's my specialty."

This is Danny Faulkner, a 21 year-old guy. Danny has short black hair, that's kinda spiky. He has dark eyes that could barely give of a blue color to his eyes. He wore an half-way buttoned blue shirt with white floral patterns, revealing the upper part his muscular beach body, and red swimming trunks that had a pocket on each side. He wore black sandals.

"So you guys are the new ones, huh?" Danny said towards the trio. They all nodded. "Well I'm Danny Faulkner."

"LET THE PARTY CONTINUE!" Zoltan exclaimed with jet another jug of water.

The party continued through the afternoon and night. It ended well into the morning.

* * *

**Woo, that was a lot. Introduced practically everybody that's in the guild so far. Anyway, for anyone concerning How the OC's should be done here's something:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Magic: (describe, max 2)**

**Attacks: (list and describe)**

**Description:**

**-Appearance (including clothing)**

**-Personality**

**-Guild Crest Location**

**Family (if any):**

**History:**

**-before joining the guild (if you decide to put him in this guild)**


	3. Dranton Arc: A Job Request

In the middle of the morning Liza woke up, stood up from the tables and stretched her arms. She looked around for Seth and Buddy, who were sleeping in a dog pile of people. Liza approached them and woke them up.

"Hey, Seth, C'mon…" Liza said. "…let's go get some breakfast or something." Seth immediately stumbled out with Buddy.

"Well you said that the food fund was out of money." Seth said. "We don't have money for food."

"Aye." Buddy said half-asleep.

"Oh, you don't have any money for food then." Zoltan said. He was wide awake drinking a jug of coffee. "We provide food for our guild members so there's no need to go out and eat." After that sentence finished Seth and Buddy immediately woke up and sat down in a table.

"BREAKFAST, PLEASE!" They both said. Elena brought them a steaming pile of eggs, sausage and bacon, with orange juice. They both began eating. After the first bite they held it dear and cried: "This is the best breakfast in years!" They continued eating savoring each bite.

"Please eat, something too, Liza." Elena said with a breakfast plate. Liza sat down and started eating the breakfast.

"This is the best breakfast in years!" She exclaimed.

They all finished breakfast. "So what are we gonna do about a place to stay?" Seth said.

"Well, we should go look around for an apartment or something." Liza inquired. "Maybe we can find a cheap place to live."

"Then let's go then." Seth said. He sprinted towards the door until he stopped suddenly. "Where are we starting?"

"You could look around the southern side of the city…" Elena said cleaning the plates. "…I saw there were a few apartments for rent."

"Right, thanks…" Seth said. "…let's go Buddy." Buddy climbed unto Seth's shoulder and Liza followed him out.

They reached the Southern part of town which had the ports, the beaches, and the docks. After much time walking they finally found an apartment for rent. It was a small three story building that had at the top floor a sign that said "FOR RENT". They walked inside and found the landlord. It was an old lady, about 5 ft. high with wrinkled skin and white hair tied down in a top bun.

"Excuse me…" Liza said. "…How much is the apartment for rent?"

"It's 100,000 jewels a month." The landlord said.

"Wait, why so much money?" Liza asked.

"It's two small bedrooms, one bathroom, small kitchen, and the rest is space." The landlord replied. "You know how much it takes to keep all of that?" As she talked Seth was inspecting a vase. It was a somewhat priceless vase with beautiful decorations. As Seth looked away Buddy's tail knocked it over. It made a loud crash sound. "YOU'RE PAYING FOR THAT, YOU IDIOT!" She said very angry.

"Don't worry I'll pay for that." An old man said. "It wasn't completely their fault."

"LARS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The landlord said. "THEY BREAK IT THEY PAY IT."

"Now, now, honey…" Lars said. "…they probably don't have enough money to even pay it." The landlord looked away and then looked at Seth and Buddy.

"Next time you will pay." The landlord said. "You have the apartment; rent is due on the first."

"Thank you for paying." Liza said bowing to Lars.

"No need to thank me…" Lars answered. "…my wife can be a hard-ass sometimes."

"I heard that." The landlord said. Lars stopped.

"Let's go then." Seth said. He started running up the stairs, Liza following behind him, until they made it to the top floor. There were to doors. One said clearly "landlord" and the other said nothing. They opened the door without anything revealing the apartment.

It was furnished with a couch and two seats, a small kitchen with an empty fridge as Seth and Buddy found out, two small bedrooms, one with a window starring into the sea and another with a window staring to the street. The bathroom had a tub with a shower head, and the usual toilet. It was nice enough for 100,000 jewels.

They've already returned to the guild hall. Everybody was awake and everything was normal. There were some people huddled in one area in front of a board. Seth tried to look into it. It was a pin up board with dozens of papers requesting jobs. This is the request board, where the wizards here can look into completing a job. There dozens of requests ranging from simply doing some chores to catching criminals and exterminating monsters with prices ranging from just 5,000 jewels to 200,000 jewels. Seth stared at the board looking at requests. Until Elena walked by.

"Oh, Hey Seth…" Elena said. "…you're looking for a job?"

"Yeah." Seth said still starring at the board.

"Well it is important that you work to meet end meet…" She said before she was interrupted by a noise. It was Seth's stomach making a loud grumbling noise.

"We got no money for food or anything." Seth said. He found something interesting. "Oh, how about this?" He took a piece of paper. It read. "Help needed to catch a thief. Thief has been constantly robing and breaking things inside Norfetch Museum in Dranton. Reward for the successful capture of the thief: 150,000 jewels."

"So catching a thief that's sounds interesting." Liza said. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Hey guys, mind if I join in?" Danny said. "I need some mula too, and… I don't mind tagging along with such a fine lady." He said to Liza.

"No, please…" Liza said almost blushing. "…you're to kind."

"HEY STOP HITTING ON MY SISTER!" Seth said.

"OH YEAH, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT SPARKY?" Danny said.

"I'LL ZAP YOU!" Seth said.

"OH, REALLY, I DIDN'T EXPECT THAT!" Danny said.

"Both of you stop…" Liza said. They both stopped and cooled off. "…Danny, we don't mind that you tag along with us."

"I do." Seth muttered.

"I would like to go as well." Aura said. "I don't care for the money but I'd like to see you guys fight, if it happens to break-out."

"Do you always do this?" Danny said.

"Well of course…" Aura said. "…I've gone out with every member on a mission at least once, to see how strong they are."

"Then let's go then." Liza said. They all started walking towards the door and out into the town. The first job lies on the town Dranton.

* * *

**And thus begins the first arc of the story. So what do you think and how do you think this is gonna go, cause seriously your guess is as good as mine.**


	4. Dranton Arc: Norfetch Museum

The group made their way towards the much more northern part of town. There lays the Rios train station. It was mostly a brick building that on the outside had a few windows for purchasing tickets and that on the inside was a giant open hollow with two train tracks, one with the traffic going towards the right and the other for the left. There was one train stationed going for Dranton waiting to leave.

"Seth, you have to get onboard." Liza said. "We're not going by foot."

"But, but, but think of the exercise we'll be getting." Seth said. "We have to stay in shape."

"Just get on the train." Liza said. Seth stumbled into the train with them. They were already seated occupying two seats made for two facing each other.

"Why doesn't he like trains?" Danny asked Liza.

"Well, cause he gets motion sickness." Liza replied chuckling a little bit. Danny burst out laughing at Seth.

"Hey you think this is funny?" Seth said in a pissed of manner.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Danny said. "It's so funny you got a weak stomach."

"SHUT UP OR I'LL BLAST YOU UNTIL YOU CAN'T FEEL YOUR NER…" Seth shouted at Danny but he was interrupted by the train starting to move. Seth held his stomach and had a face that seemed like he was going to die. Buddy assisted him.

"Wow, so threatening." Danny said. He then proceeded to continue laughing as Seth struggled with the motion sickness.

"Alright guys that's enough." Liza said. "We need to discuss what we're going to do."

"Well…. I thought I would go there and just blast them." Seth said struggling to speak.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same." Danny said. "We just wait for them and capture them when they show up."

"Well we don't have any idea how big this museum is or where this thief is going to strike." Liza said. "We might need to split up if it's too big."

"Aye." Buddy said. "But if we do, I don't want to get separated."

"I guess you would partner up with Seth then." Liza said.

"Then that only means one thing, my dear love…" Danny said. "…we'll have to be together waiting for the thief."

"Well you can handle them yourself, can you?" Liza said. Danny stumbled into a small depression because the rejection. "You…. You okay?"

"No don't worry." Danny insisted. "It's really nothing."

The train ride continued for much time until they finally arrived there. They've made it to Dranton. Seth had been suffering from his conditions the whole train ride and it only until the train came to a full stop that he regained himself again.

"ALRIGHT LET'S CATCH THIS THIEF!" Seth said followed by Buddy's "Aye!"

"NOT SO LOUD YOU IDIOT." Lucy yelled as she hit him beside the head. "They might be here."

"Relax, it's not like they would be actually here." Seth said. "No one noticed."

"Then let's get a move on." Danny said. "We're practically late at this point."

They started walking out of the station and into the town. Meanwhile from high on top of a building two people stare at the group of wizards with grins. "Well, it seems they've requested wizards." One of them said. "You think that these will fail like the other 6 that they've requested."

"It's a shame they're wasting so much money." The other one said. "It gives us less to steal."

"Well it won't matter…" The first one said. "…this night will be our last one. We have all but one of the tools needed."

"At least we know where it is." The other one said. They both started chuckling until it evolved into a full-fledged evil laughter. "Well let's go. The Master told us not to stay late out." They both jumped off and disappeared into mist.

The group has arrived at the museum. It was a somewhat small museum decorated with marble statues and columns. It looked like any other museum but inside the place was mostly empty with display cases either broken or empty. A man came out of the shadows.

"Are you the wizards from Gryffin Stone?" The man said. His voice sounded old and scared.

"Yeah, we are the responding wizards." Danny said.

"Show me your crests or I can't believe you." The man insisted. Danny turned around and showed him his right calf; the crest was in blue. Liza showed him his shoulder to reveal her light blue crest. Seth lifted up his shirt to reveal his lightning blue crest on his chest and Buddy turned around to show him the black crest on his back. "Ah, I see. Thank you from responding."

"You sure this is the Norfetch museum?" Liza asked. "Just saying 'cause it's kinda empty."

"Sadly yes…" The man said. "…but we still have things left. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Jonas the museum director."

Jonas was a somewhat small man. He wore a green checkered suit and underneath he wore a yellow buttoned shirt with a red bowtie, tucked in to khaki colored pants and black dressing shoes. He was orange hair combed to one side with so much gel that it makes it glow. He always seems like he was his eyes closed and usually had his arms behind his back.

"Well what do have to do around here?" Seth asked the man.

"Well, uhm…" Jonas said. "…guard the objects here and catch the thieves if they appear."

"This will be easy." Buddy said.

"Well, when do they usually strike?" Liza said.

"At random, mostly at night." Jonas said. "They've even tried during broad daylight.

"Then I guess the job starts here." Danny said. "I think we can cover this museum if we spilt into three teams."

"Alright…" Liza said. "…Danny you take the south part, Seth and Buddy you take the eastern part, I'll stay here."

Hours passed and night came. The museum was still lit awaiting for the thieves. Danny sat down against a wall waiting to attack, keeping himself busy by using his magic. Liza sat on a bench, resting her eyes for a moment. Seth and Buddy were half asleep, side by side. The museum was silent, too silent. Suddenly Danny began to feel drowsy, as well as Liza, and Seth and Buddy too. Before Seth could fall asleep suddenly he sniffed and smelled a new smell.

"They're here!" Seth said. "He immeadietly woke himself up along with Buddy. "Buddy let's go."

"Aye, let's catch the thieves." Buddy said. He climbed on top of Seth's shoulder and wrapped his tail around his neck.

Seth ran like crazy towards Liza side, following the smell. He saw a black figure. "They're it is." He yelled pointing at the dark figure. Liza woke up from her small slumber. "What's all this commotion, Se- AH, THEY'RE HERE?!" The dark figure moved towards the south side where Danny was and the others followed.

They arrived in the southern part of the museum where Danny was taking a nap, snoozing with a giant bubble from his nose. There were two dark figures in front one of the last remaining items. "Quickly take it before they notice we're gone." One said.

"Calm down, it takes time to nicely remove things here." The other replied.

"Hey Danny wake up, they're here." Liza yelled at Danny. He immediately woke and stood up facing the dark figures.

"The hell are you guys?" Danny asked the dark figures.

"It seemed they noticed." One of them said. "Well, then, allow me to introduce myself. I go by the codename N"

N wore a scarf to cover his face but allowed his grey hair to be revealed. He had a long sleeved black jacket with various pockets on the front. He wore blue pants and black boots.

"And I by Doze" Doze said. "And we'll be out of your hair in a moment."

Doze wears black t-shirt with black pants and black boots. He is bald; so bald actually that you can see a reflection of yourself. He also wore black gloves and elbow pads.

"Not happening…" Seth said as he charged his hands. "…**Lightning Dragon's Fist!"** He missed the opponents and was swiftly kicked back.

"SETH WHAT ARE YOU DOING…" Liza yelled. "…IF YOU MISS YOU BREAK THE THING WE HAD TO PROTECT. DON'T BE SO RECKLESS."

"I'll do it then." Danny said. "**Water Floor!"** He made the floor extremely slippery and both of the thieves fell.

"**Mist.**" N said. "He disappeared and turned into a misty air. He reappeared right behind Danny. "**Boiled Mist.**" N turned his hand into extremely hot mist and struck Danny's back from behind.

"Pay attention or you're getting my **Lightning Dragon's Fist**." Seth went straight for his face but completely went through him as N transformed to mist. "The hell?"

"If you haven't familiarized yourself with me now I'll tell you…" N said. "…I possess Mist magic and I'll show you the true power of it."

Liza took out her staff and went for the only one doing the stealing. Doze had already finished taking out what they needed. It was in a red box with a metal lock. Liza swung her staff his head. She hit him but he barely budged. "You have to hit harder than that…" Doze responded. "…I'm what they call thick skulled."

"I'm not surprised." She said. "But I think this will hurt. **Fire Staff!**" Liza charged the lacrima on the staff and it turned a red color. She pointed it at Doze and shot a stream of fire through the staff. Doze dodged it fast.

"Now sleep my pretty." Doze said. He released bits of his magic and knocked her out. Liza was now sleeping on the floor. "Let's leave N. The Master awaits us."

"Fine." N responded. "**Mist!**" Both of the thieves turned to mist and fled the scene. Danny went over to Liza and tried to wake her up. She was very deep in sleep and didn't respond. Danny turned his hands to water and dumped it on her face. Still she didn't wake up. He picked her up.

"We can't let them get away." Danny said.

"Right! Buddy let's fly." Seth said. Buddy spread out his wings and flew. He carried Seth with him. Danny simply covered the floor on water and slipped away until he exited out an opened window. The chase was on.


	5. Dranton Arc: Onyx Syndicate

The mysterious thieves were running through the town with Danny right on their tails and Seth and Buddy on their heads. They continued running through town making a right, a left and a right, as if they not only wanted to escape but wanted to get somewhere specifically. They exited the town and continued running through a nearby forest.

"Dammit, we can't see them from up here." Seth said. "We gotta fly low now, Buddy."

"Aye, I'll get you down." Buddy replied. He slowly started gliding closer and closer through the tree lines. "Low enough?"

"Yeah now I think I can see them…" Seth said. The thieves made a sharp turn and Seth lost contact. "…dammit not again. We have to land." They slowly lost momentum and landed on top of a small tree. The both jumped off and unto the ground. Buddy climbed back up to Seth's shoulder and wrapped his tail around his arm this time. The search began once more.

They spotted Danny running around on the other side getting close to some sort of building. They quickly made it through the trees and towards Danny.

"What the hell is this place?" Danny said. "They're from a Dark guild?"

"Why the hell would they be robbing a museum?" Seth asked himself. "It's not like it had much."

"Well what if they needed money?" Buddy said. "They could've sold the things."

"Not likely. Dark Guilds aren't the money making type…" Danny said. "…they're the money stealing ones." During this time Liza arose from her slumber to find that she was being carried by Danny.

"EEEH, LET GO OF ME!" She yelled. Danny let her go and she fell onto the floor. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING…?"

"Liz, shut up for a moment." Seth said. He pointed forwards towards the building.

The building looked like a small abandoned mansion. It was two-storied and colored in a charcoaled black like if it was burnt. The windows were darkened and the door was made out of metal, sprayed black. It had dead trees and dark green grass around it.

"Are we in a haunted mansion or something?" Liza said terrified at the first glance of the building.

"Well we're not just going to sit around here doing nothing." Danny said. "We have to go inside and face the music."

"Aye, let's beat them." Seth said. They all started walking towards the building. It was Seth and Danny side by side walking in front with Liza behind terrified out of her mind wondering if there were actually any ghosts in there. Upon close examination it seemed to have a burn sign over the doors that read: "ONYX SYNDICATE". They all entered fearing the worst: A surprise attack, a surprise assassination, or something even worse.

They opened the doors to find nothing. It was empty and practically destroyed. There were a few burned bodies and charcoaled skeletons. But in the distance you can hear voices speaking. "Do we have all the tools master?" Doze's voice said.

"I believe so." The master said. "And with this, no one will stop me."

"Indeed Master…" N's voice said. "…but what about those wiza…"

"SILENCE YOU FOOL…" The master yelled. "…DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE THOSE IDIOTS CAN STOP US. AFTER I MASTER THIS I CAN EASILY JOIN THE BARAM ALLIANCE AND HAVE THE STRONGEST GUILD THERE."

The master was a tall well-built man. He had a black buzz cut with a little bit of greying. He didn't have a shirt on, showing his extremely cut body that seemed almost unreal. He had bandages on the lower half of his upper body. He wore baggy dark blue pants tucked into his black boots. He had a moustache and chin hair combo.

"Of course Master…" N said. "…sorry for doubting you."

"Good. Now let us begin the ritual to activate the lacrima you stole." The master said. Doze brought over the red box that kept the stolen item to reveal that it was the lacrima they were talking about. It was as dark as the color black itself and possessed a small seal in the center of it.

The room was lit with candles and a pentagon was drawn, as if they wanted to summon one of Zeref's demons, but that wasn't their purpose. They three were gathered in a triangle in front of the lacrima and started chanting. "The lacrima of demons has been discovered and the lacrima of demons shall power us. Reuniting the black staff and the demon lacrima shall awaken the demon of strength. With this we shall conquer continents. With this kingdoms will fall and empires will rise." The master reunited the staff with the lacrima and suddenly it glowed a dark red.

"The hell is this about a Demon lacrima." Seth said.

"I think a remember reading something about that before they came to rob the museum." Liza said. "It was a dark orb that worked with a black staff and gave the user an unlimited amount of magic. It was created about 400 years ago."

"So it's a lacrima staff that empowers the user, huh?" Danny clarified.

"The point is we have to stop them now." Liza said.

"I'm on it…" Seth said. "…**Lightning Dragon's Roar!**" Seth barged in the room and shouted his lightning roar. The master noticed him and but the staff in front of the roar. The staff itself completely got rid of the attack.

"You see you fools…" The master said. "…This is why we must terminate them."

"Of course master." Doze said. He went and attacked Danny. He tackled him through a wall and into the dining room.

"I'll take you on." Liza said. She charged N but went right through him.

"Surely you must do better to defeat me." N said. He put his hands together, one completely open, and the other closed placed on top of the open one. "**Mist-Make Punch!**" A giant fist composed of mist attacked Liza and blasted her out of the room and outside of the mansion.

"Then I guess you're the one who is going to fight me." The master said. "Allow to introduce myself properly before you die. I'm Master Markos of Onyx Syndicate."

"Well I'm Seth of Gryffin Stone." Seth answered. "And I'm the guy who is going to kick your ass." Seth threw a kick directly for his face. It hit him but the master didn't even move. He grabbed his leg and swung him forward to the entrance of the mansion.

"FOOL. You don't understand do you…" Markos said. "…not only does the staff increase my magical power, but I'm much stronger than you." Markos finished his sentence and suddenly he was completely lit up and covered in fire. He possesses Fire magic.

"Well bring it on then…" Seth said. He charged up with lightning much like the master did. "…I'LL WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOUR FUCKING FACE!"

* * *

**Alright, now we have a fight to deal with. As you can already see it's: Danny vs. Doze, Liza vs. N, and lastly Seth vs. Markos. The next fight coming right at ya will be Liza vs. N, then Danny vs. Doze and Seth vs. Markos. **


	6. Dranton Arc: Liza vs N

She went through the wall and outside of the mansion-like base. She landed on the dark grass but quickly got up and awaited the next attack. It was still dark and it was getting colder as the night continued. There were badly maintained dark hedges, half-broken statues of gargoyles and other beasts and most importantly there was a nice amount of fog outside.

"You see, little girl…" N's voice said. "…I have the advantage here, in this cold night." N appeared in front of Liza and sweeped here legs. She fell to the ground and he disappeared into mist once more.

"So what are you going to do…" Liza asked him. "…just attack me a few time until you think I've had enough." Mist appeared once more. Liza tried to hit him with her staff but it went right through him. He put his closed hand above his open hand. "**Mist-Make Wave!**" A wave of mist threw Liza of her feet and to the ground once more.

"You can't hit me nor can you see me." N said. He disappeared into mist once more. "If you think you still have a chance then you're dead wrong. I am part of Onyx Syndicate…" suddenly the mist took form of a backwards "s" with a small circle in the middle of the "s". "…and we will be unstoppable."

"Well if I can't hit you because you're mist…" Liza said. "…I guess I'll try to freeze you, since you still have some water in you."

"That won't work you naïve child." N said as he appeared out of the mist. "That would only make me more invisible and give me the advantage."

"Not if I do it now…" Liza said. "**Ice Staff!**" Her lacrima started glowing a light blue and suddenly released an ice beam towards N. N, being confident that it won't work held his position. The beam hit him and he started freezing. His body became more solid, but he could still move around. "I hit you with just enough for you to feel."

"How can this be?" N said. "I am not solid, I AM AIR!"

"Why don't you have a taste at my staff?" Liza yelled as she swung her staff towards his head. It hit him hard enough to knock him to the ground. Blood started dripping out of the wound. "Now we're even."

N realized that now he won't be able to escape physical attacks so easily. He slowly got up and faced Liza. "It seems I've been to over-confident because of your gender."

"HEY, WHAT THOSE THAT MEAN?!" Liza yelled at him with anger.

"No matter…" N said. "…I may be able to take damage from you but I can still use my Mist-Make magic." He combined his hands in the same shape. "**Mist-Make Whirlwind!**" The fog started moving in circles, surrounding Liza and slowly started lifting her up.

"Time to use this then…" Liza said. She activated one of her rings. One of the rings started glowing green. "…**Ring of Strength!**"

N jumped into the whirlwind and started attacking Liza with punches and kicks. Liza blocked each one without feeling anything. N was shocked that a woman with such a thin physique did not feel pain from his devastating punches and kicks.

"So you feel no pain. Is that it?" N said.

"No, this ring makes me a lot stronger…" Liza said, showing her ring. "…that means that my kicks hurt too." She delivered a kick straight for his chest. It hit him and sent him flying out of the mist whirlwind. It slowly started dying out and Liza landed on the ground. N slowly started getting up holding his chest from the pain.

"Quite a kick…" N said. "…for a girl."

"WOULD YOU QUIT WITH THE SEXIST JOKES, YOU BASTARD!?" Liza nagged him loudly.

"I still win, even without applying gender…" N said. "…for you see, you allow me to free myself from the ice prison you put me." N disappeared into the mist again. Liza sighed and prepared herself for the worst. Her ring's effect wore out and she was back to being weak.

"Dammit not now. No please don't run out." Liza said trying to activate the ring.

"Don't run out of what?" N said appearing behind her. She screamed of terror and back away. "You were right that I still have some water floating around here and you could have frozen them. But now, now I know and it won't be so easy."

"Well I won't give in." Liza said.

"You will…" N said. "...and maybe you'll end up as the guild's cook. That would be fitting for you."

"I SAID QUIT WITH THE SEXIST SHIT!" Liza shouted at him. She charged him and swung her staff at him, over and over again. Mist continued allowing the staff to go through him as he laughed.

"You really though you could beat me with cheap tricks, did you?" N said. He continued laughing as she hit him.

"No, but I got something up my sleeve…" Liza said. The lacrima started to glow a yellow light. "**Lightning Staff!**" The lacrima released an enourmous amount of lightning that shocked N. N was fried on every single part of his body and his mist parts as well. N fell backwards and landed on the ground, completely parylized and defeated. Liza had won.

"But… but… how?" N said. "By… by… a mere girl?"

"I may not be stronger…" Liza said. "…but I can outsmart you."

* * *

**I did a bit of research to see if there was a way to solidify mist or at least make it possible for the fight to happen. I came empty handed, so I made this instead.**


	7. Dranton Arc: Danny vs Doze

Danny crashed into the dining room with Doze still holding unto him. Doze threw Danny to another wall on the far side of the dining room. After, Doze quickly went for his deadly strike.

"**Eternal Slumber!**" Doze shouted. He attacked with an open hand glowing in a yellow light. Danny dodged it swiftly. "How lucky, you are."

"What the hell is that?" Danny said regaining his posture.

"This…" Doze said showing his still glowing hand. "…this is Sleep Magic, my specialty, but for you only, I will use my other magic."

"Well, all I need is my magic to kick your ass." Danny said. His hands turned to water as he took a battle stance.

"Water magic, heh." Doze said. "It's like you're aiming to be our dishwasher already."

"IF YOU WANNA FIGHT ME, THEN LET'S GO!" Danny said. He charged Doze with all his strength and started throwing punches at him. Doze, despite being quite the big guy, swiftly dodged every single try barely moving from his position. "Man, this guy is good at dodging."

"Let me show you my magic…" Doze said. He suddenly grew in muscle mass and stroke Danny to the other side of the wall, leaving a mark. "…Muscle Speak. I can become much stronger whenever I call it."

Danny slowly crumbled to the floor. He stood up and his hands changed to water once more. "Well let me teach something of my magic…" Danny shouted. He aimed both arms towards Doze. "…**Water Pump!**" His hands shot two powerful cannons of water straight for Doze. Doze quickly grabbed a serving plate and used it as a shield. After the attack finished it sparkled like it was brand new.

"Eger to start working, Beach Boy." Doze said.

"I'M NO DISHWASHER YOU FUCK!" Danny yelled at him. "**Water Blade!**" His right hand transformed into a water blade about two feet long.

"You think water can cut me." Doze said. He threw a plate towards Danny. Danny sliced through it and the separate parts of the plates flew by his sides. "WAIT NO, THAT WAS FINE CHINA!"

"THEN WHY'D YOU THROW IT AT ME TO BEGIN WITH?!1" Danny yelled back.

"Now you're paying." Doze said. "Have a bit of my **Sleep Dust**." He threw glitter like substance towards Danny. It hit him and he slowly started getting drowsy. His eyes started shutting and he started losing consciousness. "Good night, sweet prince."

Danny needed a way to wake up. He turned his hands to water and splash himself with it. The glitter was knocked of his face and he woke back up. "WHAAAAAAAAAT?" shouted the surprised Doze.

"You're little sleeping magic, won't work on me…" Danny said. "…I'm water, I can wake people up."

"Then How about you taste my fist once more." Doze said. He threw a punch towards Danny's stomach. What could have been a life ending blow went right through him.

"**Water Body!**" Danny shouted. His Body was composed of water. "How you like me now?!" Doze retreated his Hand. Danny's body returned to normal.

"This isn't a fair fight…" Doze said. "…I can't hit you."

"Yeah, and you can grow muscles…" Danny said. "…I call bullshit."

They both stared of each other for a while, thinking what ways were there to defeat their foes. Doze gets an idea and runs towards the kitchen with Danny following him. Inside the kitchen, it was like he hid himself. Danny searched through the small aisles carefully, with his guard up.

Doze appeared behind him with one huge Frying pan, big enough to cook Danny in it, and hit him. Danny stumbled to the ground and got up fast to start running out of the kitchen. They've reached the dinning room once more and Danny was hit again by the giant frying pan. He tried using Water Body, but the pan was to big for him to dodge it. He was thrown into the dining table. Danny slid all the way to the other side of the 20 foot table. He stumbled back up finding Doze awaiting him on the other side with the giant frying pan.

"Where the hell did you find that?" Danny asked.

"It's nice isn't it…" Doze said admiring the pan. "…it seemed that the previous owner had quite the appetite that a small pan couldn't handle."

"Well I'm still wiping the floor with you." Danny said. "Taste my **Water Cane!**" His hand seemed to form a whip-like body of water. He continued trying to hit Doze but his Frying pan kept guarding him from the attack. The Pan, as it was struck by the attack, kept making loud "Klink" noises that with each hit got lower.

"Can't you understand…" Doze said. "…I've outwitted you." Doze swung the pan against Danny. It hit him but he didn't care and stood up once more to try to hit Doze. The attacks got extremely frequent and the pan seemed to be taking another form.

"Now, **Water Giants Great Fist!**" Danny shouted. His right hand turned to water and grew as big as a giant's hand. He launched it towards Doze and hit him. He broke the pan and Hit Doze with all the strength his got. Doze seemed unaffected by it. "And now that you're wide open. **Double Water Canon!**" Danny's hand returned to a normal water state and turned it into a water-like canon. Both his hands shot an enourmous amount of pressure towards Doze. Even Doze wasn't strong enough to block such a move. Doze was taken of his feet and was shot straight through the roof.

They fight was over and with Doze skyrocketed out through the roof and landing back on the dining room floor, Danny declared victory. He went to the kitchen and drank a big jug of water to refill himself. He had lost so much water that it was incredible that he didn't dehydrate. He fixed up his shirt and exited the dining hall.


	8. Dranton Arc: Seth vs Master Markos

"**Lightning Dragon's Fist!**" Seth shouted. He swung an incredible punch towards Markos face. He raised his hand and stopped the attack. Markos then grabbed Seth's fist and threw him to another side. Seth let a marking on the wall as he fell. "I'm not stopping now. **Lightning Dragon's Tempest Kick!**" Seth delivered a great kick powered with lightning towards the Master. It hit him but he barely moved.

"You done, youngster…" Markos said. "…Now it's my turn. **Great Fired Punch!**" Markos charged his punch with fire and hit Seth square in the chest. Seth was once again sent flying towards the wall. Instead of hitting the wall he landed on it and jumped back to Markos.

"**Lightning Dragon's Spinning Talon!**" Seth shouted as he headed for Markos. His right left charged with lightning and he began spinning with his leg held forward. The force of the spinning combined with the power of lightning created a devastating move. He hit Markos on the head with his heel and knocked him down to the floor, almost breaking the foundation of the mansion. Seth stood watching over the knocked down man. "That should do it." Seth said. He started walking away. Suddenly the Master got up and began laughing in an evil fashion.

"YOU REALLY ARE DUMBER THAN I MISTOOK YOU!" Markos said loudly. "**Fire Blast!**" Markos put both his hands together and opened them towards Seth. From his hands he released a beam-like shot of fire. Seth used static to quickly avoid it before it consumed him. "**Pyromania!"** The master shot random shots from his body towards any part. One of them hit Seth in the leg and burned some of his cloth from his cargo pants.

"I guess I'm gonna have to bring this fight to an end fast…" Seth said. Both his hands lit up with lightning power. "…**The thundering strength of my right hand. The lightning speed of my left hand. Put 'em together and you get…**" Seth smashed both his hands together. "**…Lightning Dragon's Shinning Thunder!**" A great bolt of thunder struck from above towards the Master. Before he could realize what happened he was electrocuted to a burn. All that was left from him was a Markos shaped charcoaled colored figure.

Suddenly the charcoal stated breaking up and piece by piece revealed the Master was barely harmed, with just a few parts of his clothes burned and a bit of electricity running through him. "This can't be…" Seth said kneeling. "…There's no way."

"I've told you, youngster…" Markos said wiping off dirt from his shoulders. "…with this staff I'm invincible."

At this point Liza and Danny entered the room and stood in front of Seth. "What the hell happened here Seth?" Danny asked.

Seth slowly stood up. "This guy happened…" Seth answered. "…I can't beat him alone. I'm a little worn out."

"Fine looks like I'm going to have to help you save the day." Danny said turning his hands to water. "There's no end to this is it?"

"Probably." Seth said. "Hey Liza, feed me a little lightning."

"Coming your way." Liza said. She activated her staff and threw Seth a ball of lightning. He grabbed it and ate it fast.

"OH YEAH, NOW I'M ALL CHARGED UP!" Seth shouted with strength.

"Looks like I have an advantage here." Danny said. He put his hands together. "**Water Cannon!**"

"**Cold Fire.**" Markos said. He froze the water heading towards him. "Even the likes of three can't defeat me. Don't you all understand? With this staff nothing will hurt me."

"Then it's simple really…" Liza said charging her staff with Fire magic. "…All we got to do to beat you is burn down the staff."

"We can't…" Danny said. "…we have to protect it or else it's a no go on the money." Seth's stomach rumbled.

"SORRY STOMACH…" Seth shouted. "…I'M GONNA HAVE TO BEAT THIS GUY INSTEAD!" Seth started charging towards Markos. Danny followed him and Liza aimed for the staff from behind.

"Hey Seth, we're gonna have to team up with this one…" Danny said to him. They both stopped. "**…Water Pump!**" Danny threw a stream of water towards Markos.

"**Lightning Dragon's Wing Attack!**" Seth said. He slashed both his hands and send an air attack filled with lightning. The attacked joined with Danny's Water Pump.

"**Lightning Stream!**" They both said. An attack of a water stream with lightning flowing through it went for the master. It hit the master in the gut tearing apart what clothing he had with him.

"We gave it all we had…" Danny said. "…and still nothing."

"I'm on it…" Liza said. She was charging her staff to deal out a devastating attack. "…Time to say goodbye to that staff. **Fire Staff Fire Ball!**" She let fly a great ball of fire heading straight towards the staff. The Master waved his hands and threw the ball of course to the left. "Dammit." Liza said. "I don't have any energy left for this guy."

"Don't worry sis, we'll take care of it from here." Seth said.

"Hey Seth, watch out…" Danny said. Seth looked at him as he made an attack. "…**Giant Surf Wave!**" He had created a massive 20 ft. wave, enough to reach to the roof of the mansion, and released it unto the master. Markos was skilled but did not specialize in his cold fire enough to freeze it. It hit him and turned off the flames. "That's all I got. The rest is yours." Danny fell backwards and laid down there.

"Right Let's do this…" Seth said. "…**Lightning Dragon's Roar!**" Seth gave his all into that roar aiming for whatever was of Markos. He finished his attack and lied down. "That's it, if that didn't do it, we're screwed."

"It didn't." Markos said burning brighter than before. "Now allow me to finish all three with one stone." Markos put both his hands in the air and started gathering a huge fire ball. The size of the fire ball was about two or three times his own size. "**Fire Wizard's Secret Art: Great Fire Ball of Destruction!**"Markos threw the great fire ball unto the three tired wizards.

The Fire ball was halted by a tall man in a wizard's hat. He was holding the fire ball with one hand. "You think I would have let this event slide by me." Zoltan said. "You dare hurt my kids."

"Master Zoltan." Danny said with relief. "You saved us."

"Zoltan…" Markos said to himself. "…now that is a name I've not heard in a long, long time."

"I see that you have already gathered the pieces already, Markos." Zoltan said. "Why don't you have a taste of your strength?" Zoltan threw the fire ball towards Markos. The first floor exploded partially exploded in a fire ball and Zoltan covered the wizards along with Buddy from the fiery explosion. "Are you all o.k.?"

"Yeah, we're peachy." Seth said. Zoltan handed him a jar filled with blue lightning.

"I need to see how strong you really are…" Zoltan said. "…Buddy, is it? Take the others outside and wait for us."

"Aye." Buddy spread his wings and carried Liza and Danny out of the Mansion. Seth opened the jar and swallowed the blue lightning. Blue lightning is essentially 5 times stronger than regular lightning.

"Seth…" Zoltan said. "…we we'll need to work together and attack fiercely. Do not let your guard around him."

"Don't worry about that, I made a promise…" Seth said. "…WHEN I SAY I'LL WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOU, I MEAN IT." Seth suddenly burst in lightning and Zoltan covered his hands in fire.


	9. Dranton Arc: Masters of Fire

"Not even the strength of a Dragon Slayer will defeat me Zoltan." Markos said. "Besides this staff is useless to me now. I've absorb enough of its strength to kill you all."

"You're obsession with power was truly unquenchable Markos…" Zoltan said. "…ever since that day you went mad and left the guild."

"And it's been a one of the best decisions so far…" Markos said. "…with enough information from the guild's library I knew where to look for. But it seemed that wretched museum beat me to it."

"WAIT, YOU WERE PART OF GRYFFIN STONE!?" Seth said looking surprised.

"That was a long time ago. When he was still sane." Zoltan replied.

"You call me insane, but am I really?" Markos said. "I'll prove my might by destroying the current guild master."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Seth said dashing towards Markos. "**Lightning Dragon's Fist!**" Seth's attacked hit him straight in the gut and moved Markos a small amount backwards.

"Seth move away." Zoltan said. Seth used static to get away. "**Purple Flare Slingshot!**" He put his index finger and his thumb in the form of an arch in "u" and pulled back a ball of purple flare backwards to launch it. He let the ball go and it hit Markos straight in the face, sticking to his nose.

"Those pity moves won't work on me Zoltan…" Markos responded as he got rid of the sticky fire. "…surely the Master of an old guild can do much better."

"He doesn't need to he's got me…" Seth said appearing from behind. "**Static Punch!**" As Seth said this he gained speed by using Static continuously. It appeared as if he was a picture rapidly changing. He hit Markos straight in the back and threw him down. Below Zoltan was waiting for an attack.

"Nicely done, Seth…" Zoltan said. His hands, powered with fire magic, slammed down on the ground. "**…Great Fire Pledge!**" From the ground below a massive fiery explosion came and hit Markos. Markos was only slightly damaged. Markos got up once more and looked at Zoltan and Seth.

"You are truly a fool Zoltan…" Markos said. "…You know very well that fire doesn't burn me."

"While it might be true, yes, I'm not looking to burn you…" Zoltan said. "…I want you to yield. If I really wanted to cause you so much pain, you would have begged me stop at this instant."

"You haven't changed a little haven't you Zoltan." Markos said. "How's your wife doing? Still buried six-feet under?" Zoltan face seemed to have changed to one from serious to furious. He was completely covered with fire and his clothes and beard were flapping about like a flag on a windy day. "Oh, did I remind you of the incident, Zoltan?" Markos said teasing. "I guess it was just an ACCIDENT." Zoltan's burst grew even bigger with each tease of Markos.

"You have crossed the line Markos!" Zoltan said with fury. "IF YOU WANTED ME TO END THIS NOW, THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME BEFORE! Seth, lend me a hand now." The master put his hands in the shape of an orb and charged slowly a great fire ball.

"**Stream Fire Ball!" **Zoltan shouted as he let loose the attack. He released a medium sized fire ball accompanied by a never-ending stream from his hands. Seth join in.

"**Lightning Dragon's Roar!**" Seth shouted. The roar combined with the fire ball and went straight for Markos. He put his hand in front of him, hoping to block the attack.

"**Pyrokenises!**" Zoltan said suddenly. The fire ball attack moved from the targeted Markos towards the unguarded staff. It hit the staff enough to burn it to a crisp. All that was left was it's lacrima. Markos shouted "NO".

"Without the flow of the staff…" Zoltan said. "…you are no stronger than I am. **Stone Make Hand!**" A giant hand sprouted from the ground and grabbed Markos and continuously hit him unto the ground until he was covered in his own blood. Markos fell to the ground, grabbing what ash was left of the only staff needed for him to conquer Fiore practically.

"Zoltan." Markos said. "YOU THINK EVEN WITH THAT YOU WILL DEFEAT ME!"

"I've always known you since I was first in the guild…" Zoltan said. "…You have changed for the worst…"

* * *

42 years ago. In the Gryffin Stone Guild halls there in a table sat two men. One was a 7'2" tall man with a wizard's hat. He had short black hair and a black beard complimented with a thick moustache that moved when he talked. He had a red long sleeved untucked buttoned shirt, buttoned until the last two buttons and with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore black pants with flame decals on the bottom of the pants and black boots. The other one was about noticeably shorter than the first at around 6'0" tall. He had a green vest completely wide open showing his incredible muscular body. He wore a red sash on his belly followed by baggy blue pants and brown boots. The first one was Zoltan Radcliffe at age 30 and the other Markos Brast at age 21.

"You really took care of those monkey things back there, Zoltan." Markos said with a mug on his hand.

"Nonsence. If you haven't distracted those things I would have been buried in snow." Zoltan said.

"Well, I probably could have taken them down myself." Markos said as he took a sip from his mug. Zoltan swallowed full a jug of water. "DO YOU REALLY NEED TO DRINK THAT MUCH!?" Zoltan finished the jug and licked what remaining water was trap in his hair.

Suddenly a man came walking towards them. This was the current master of the guild. "Zoltan, Markos…" He said. "…can we have a moment outside?"

"Of course Master." Markos said putting his mug down. Both men got up and followed the master outside.

"I brought you two here because I face a dilemma." The master said. "As you know, my body is not holding with this guild and i'm considering retiring. Thus I need a successor. After much thinking I have chosen out of the whole guild to be either you, Markos, or you, Zoltan."

"That's quite an honor Master." Markos replied. "But why me?"

"You have much dedication and always complete the job no matter what the odds…" the master replied. "…all that time out there must have given you much experience and I hope you can grow wiser with that."

"So, how will we settle this Master?" Zoltan asked. The master began thinking.

"In one week's time, I'll retire…" The master said. "…but not without a bang. You two will fight for the position in a match. Prepare yourselves for the next week." He began retreating back into the guild halls.

"You heard him, old man beard…" Markos said to Zoltan. "…we're fighting and I don't want you to go easy on me."

"We both may be fire wizards…" Zoltan said. "…but don't forget I still use another magic."

Time has passed and Markos retreated himself to the guild library in the farther back of the building. He was searching thoroughly for fire spells he could use for his fight. As he grabbed a book another one fell. He picked it up and noticed the title: "Demon Lacrima". Markos began reading it in the same place on the floor. Hours were sunk into this and Markos hatched a plan.

"If I can gather this Demon Lacrima then maybe I can become stronger…" Markos said. "…stonger than Zoltan, stronger than master, stronger than the 10 saints."

"What are you doing with that Markos?" the master asked noticing Markos.

"Oh, nothing master…" Markos said. "…just reading."

"Markos I now what you're up to…" the master said. "…let it go. I now you lust for power but this is not the way to do so."

"No, you don't understand…" Markos rambled. "…I HAVE TO BECOME STRONG, I'M DESTINED FOR IT."

"Put the book donw, now." the master said. "You are messing with forces you don't know of."

"You won't stop me…" Markos said running off. "…nobody will."

6 days have passed and the day of the fight comes close. Markos returned to the guild after much time searching for the lacrima. The master was waiting for him on the other side of the guild hall. "So, have you given up." The master said.

"No." Markos said. He reached into his bag and pulled out the dark lacrima. "I've found it."

"Markos what is that?" Zoltan said.

"It's all I need to become…" Markos said as he stared deeply into the lacrima. "…powerful."

"Markos…" the master said. "…return that orb or destroy it."

"Or what? You can't defeat me." Markos said. "I'll be stronger than you and can truly lead this guild into fame and glory."

"If you will not put back the lacrima…" the master said. "…I'll be forced to expel you."

"THEN DO SO…" Markos shouted. "…IS IT BECAUSE YOU'RE AFRAID OF POWER!"

"No…" the master said. "…but I can already see that power has consumed you. You are here by expelled from the guild of Gryffin Stone."

"THEN THIS GUILD WILL PAY FIRST!" Markos said. but the master was already beside him. As he touched him he suddenly disappeared into thin air, like nothing.

"Do not worry…" the master said. "…I only sent him somewhere far away from here. Then I guess my choice is settled. Zoltan Radcliffe as off tomorrow you are the new Master of Gryffin Stone."

* * *

Back to the present Zoltan was facing Markos. "…you have not grown one bit…" Zoltan said. "…but I've become much stronger." Zoltan combined both his palms together and it made a loud "clap". "**Fire Touch, Linear Flames!**" Zoltan put his hands to the ground. Suddenly a line of fire from the ground sprouted and attacked Markos. Markos was thrown backwards unto the ground.

"I'll finish him for you…" Seth said. "…**The thundering strength of my right arm. The lightning speed of my left. Put e'm together and you get… Lightning Dragon's Shining Thunder!**" The great thunder stroke once more and this time it truly did some damage to him. Markos screamed in terror and pain from that Thunder until it finished and he was silent. He lay defeated on the ground, with electricity still flowing through him. If he was a normal man that could have killed him 10 times. Seth fell backwards and smiled.

"Nicely done Seth…" Zoltan said. "…you truly are stronger than I have tought. Now let's leave, I'm sure they're anxiously waiting outside."


	10. Dranton Arc: The Train Ride Home

They heard the great thunder from the inside and didn't know whether they should be relieved by it or afraid that he survived another one. The doors started breaking of as something was trying to open it. the doors let loose and out came Master and Seth. Liza and Buddy were overjoyed while Danny let out a comforting sigh. Buddy spread his wings and flew towards Seth. Seth caught him and put him on his shoulder.

"So, he's done for?" Danny asked.

"Yep." Seth said. "It was real hard but we did it and destroyed the staff-thingie."

"I guess we failed then." Liza said. "We had to protect it not destroy it."

"Relax, child." Zoltan said. "If was for the best that we destroyed that wretched thing. God only knows what kind of power he could have had."

"Then let's go home." Seth said followed by Buddy's "Aye."

They started walking back to the town so they can make their way back to Rios before dawn starts. Meanwhile inside the mansion N and Doze have managed to get up and slowly recover from their battle wounds. N was a bit cold and could barely feel anything from the shock, Doze completely soaked in water. They've reached their defeated master and ran to it.

"Those Gryffin Stone wizards really defeated Master Markos." N said. "Where's the staff."

"Here." Doze said holding the ashes. "All that's left is the lacrima."

"THAT'S IT." N said realizing something. "I've heard of many rumors of people being able to revive the dead with lacrimas."

"So, what about it." Doze said. He was smacked in the head.

"You fool…" N said. "…We proceed with an emergency operation to place the lacrima inside of his body."

"Are you sure he's dead?" Doze said.

"Didn't you see that Shining Thunder crap…" N said. "…If that didn't kill him then was truly invincible."

"Alright then, I'll get the things." Doze said as he sped off to the kitchen.

"I'll sterilize the environment then…" N said as he turned his hands to mist. "…we don't want an infection now do we."

Doze brought the utensils and they began operating the dead Master. They opened his abdomen and through his chest and slowly opened the corpse. Doze handed the lacrima to N and he placed it. They quickly sealed the wound and cleaned everything. Then they waited until suddenly a glowing light was seen from inside his chest. The master woke and opened his eyes to find Doze and N.

"Hubert, Al…" He said. "…you both survived. As did i."

"We had to operate quickly with a lacrima." N said. N was his codename for the mission, his true name is Alfonz Yileri. "As I hoped for, it worked."

"Yes, master…" Doze said. Doze was his codename for the mission, his true name is Hubert Valdraal. "…we thought you were dead."

"Nonsense…" Markos said. "…I survived the attack but was left paralyzed and unconscious." As he stood up he almost fell once more because he felt such power running through his veins. "What is this?"

"That must be the effects of the lacrima taking care of you…" Al said. "…making you stronger."

"Yes, I feel it. So it has finally come true." Markos said. "We are the founders of this guild, Onyx Syndicate, and in this day I promise to make you part of the strongest guild that man will come to know."

Morning came and Seth, Liza, Danny, and Zoltan were leaving towards a train station. As they arrived the train was very much getting there. They all got on and waited their way back Rios on the coast of the nation. Seth had felt the severe power of the motion sickness, but it was defeated by the power of his sleep. He feel asleep only moments after the train started moving.

"I thought I was gonna have a nice laugh the whole ride…" Danny said. "…doesn't he have motion sickness."

"Aye, but when he gets really tired…" Buddy answred. "…he goes to sleep no matter what the consequences."

"Yeah, and it's usually for like ten hours." Liza said. Danny and Zoltan were incredibly surprised that he slept for ten hours. "Yeah, two for resting and the rest is sleep."

Buddy had climbed on top of Seth's head and curled up and slept with him. Liza took a book with her to read Zoltan was staring out into the window and Danny was asleep as well. Liza noticed her master staring out, as if looking at the town.

"What's wrong master?" Liza asked.

"Nothing really." Zoltan replied. "Only a fear of what will happen now."

"That's in the past…" Liza said. "…the best thing to do now is think of the good fortune the future will bring us."

"I suppose so…" Zoltan said. "…by the way I've been meaning to ask your brother something." Zoltan reached for Seth but Liza intercepted.

"Why don't you ask me instead…" Liza said. "…you don't want to deal with a sick guy now."

"Well…" Zoltan said. "…I want to know about his magic. If I'm correct, Dragonslayer magic can be ontained two ways. The first is through learning it from a dragon and the second is from a dragon lacrima. Was he trained by a dragon?"

"Yes he was." Liza said. "His name was Zultear. He was a lightning dragon as you could imagine and he taught Seth all he could know until 14 years ago, when he suddenly disappeared. And that same day some people came and attacked our village. Both our parents died then and we left. Seth wanted to find him so badly… and we've been looking for him, all around Fiore ever since."

"And the small cat there…" Zoltan said. "…it can not only utilize magic but talk."

"Oh, Buddy." Liza said. "We found a really big egg. Seth wanted to cook it but before he could Buddy hatched out. We took him in and they've been inseparable ever since."

"Yes. I can practically feel the bond from here." Zoltan said looking at the sleeping Seth. "Well, thank you for clarifying."

"Of course." Liza replied.

They both drifted back into their own little words awaiting the sounds of Rios. Before noon they've made it there. The train slowly stopped and Seth, even in sleep, heard the train stopping and woke up. "ALL RIGHT WE'RE BACK HOME!" They all walked back to the guild. Zoltan opened the door and was greeted well along with Danny, Liza and Seth and Buddy.

* * *

**And thus ends the first arc of this story. That was fun wasn't it + added insight of Seth's past and powers. Well right now we're gonna do another arc featuring Team Tetsu, or as how I like to call them, Team Iron Strong. **


	11. Team Tetsu Arc: Trouble in Branch Valley

**Credit for this OC goes to midorihikaru. Thanks for creating this awesome OC team. **

* * *

The Guild hall back in Gryffin Stone was lazy and quite quiet. People were talking in the background about their everyday life, about a hard job they did or maybeeven the pay of that hard job. They were gathered throughout the different tables in small groups talking about. In one table Liza and Buddy were sitting down having a nice cup of coffee when Danny walked in.

"Hey, so, where's your brother." Danny asked.

"He's sleeping." Liza answered.

"But it's 2:00 PM." Danny said baffled.

"Aye, we know." Buddy said.

"When Seth gets really tired he sleeps a lot…" Liza added. "…usually a good 12-hour snore-fest."

"That guy is real lazy when it comes to sleep then." Danny said. "I'll be doing a job. Wanna join? It's just across town and it won't last long."

"Alright." Liza said getting up. "Let's go Buddy." Buddy climbed on top of Liza and sat on her shoulder.

"Maybe now, we can discuss about a nice date." Danny said to her as they ran outside.

"Not a chance, water-brain." Liza said. By now they have left to go do their jobs. Meanwhile on the Request Board Marick was looking at some jobs. They were running low and rent was due in a few days. He was starring, searching for a good paying job that they could do in less than a few days before rent. He found one and grabbed it.

"Hey guys…" Marick said to his teammates. "…you up for a job?" Leon was sleeping on the table, using his hands as pillows and Kaien and Arissa were eating some late lunch.

"What about it?" Kaien asked with a full mouth.

"Rent is due this week." Marick said. "And you remembered what happened last time, right?"

Kaien and Arissa started remembering that dark day a few months ago, they called it The Day They Forgot Rent or The Landlord Was Extremely Pissed and It was Raining. Their landlord also used magic, Titan magic to be more precise. And they remember how the landlord, quote: "Flipped his shit and almost threw them out in the cold rain." It was a dark day for everybody and if it wasn't for the Master who calmed him down and paid him properly they would have been broken and homeless. Arissa woke her brother up with a strong thud to the head.

"What the hell was that about?" Leon said angrily.

"We're doing a job, Leon." Arissa answered like nothing happened.

"I don't feel like it." Leon said as he tried to go back to sleep. Marick appeared close to his ear.

"We don't have money to pay the rent." Marick said. Leon awoke suddenly as if his life depended on it. "Here, this is what we're going to do." Marick handed the three the job request and they all huddled up to read it. it read: "Request for a Job. There has been a trouble of Vulcans in the surrounding area of Branch Valley. Requesting any amount of wizards. Reward: 1,000,000 jewels."

"Whoa…" Kaien said. "…this more than enough to pay the rent and make a few jewels out of it."

"Yep." Marick said putting his hand behind his head with a smug look on his face, thinking he needs recognition for simply finding the job. "I bet we could finish it in a few days."

"Do we have to kill them or get them out?" Arissa asked.

"I don't think we need to kill…" Kaien said. "…all we need is to drive them away of the area, far enough for them not to bother anymore."

"Oh, Kaien, you're so thoughtful." Arissa said as she threw herself at Kaien.

"But where is this Branch Valley place…" Leon asked Marick. "…and how do we get there."

"I…" Marick said preparing his words. "…don't know."

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW, AND YOU SUGGESTED IT!" Leon and Kaien teamed up and gave a singular punch over his head.

"Guys, you don't need to fight." Elena said. She was serving drinks but put them down and reached somewhere in her bra. She pulled out a map of Fiore's walk-roads and train tracks directing into different places of Fiore. The map was neatly folded but as she unfolded it, it showed that it was about as big as Elena.

"YOU KEEP A MAP OF FIORE BETWEEN YOUR BOOBS!" They guys reacted to the map.

"You never know, when it comes in handy…" Elena said. "…here. I got more."

"YOU HAVE MORE!?" The guys reacted again followed by Elena laughing. Leon took the map and started tracking down this Branch Valley.

"Found it." Leon said calling his teammates. "It's here, really up north."

"Yay, we're going cross country." Arissa said. "I'll go pack."

"Uhm, Leon, there's a small problem." Kaien said as he pointed in the area Branch Valley was located. "The nearest Train that makes it there is about 20 miles away. From then we have to go on foot." Arissa and Marick were let down by the sudden news.

"I'll get my walking boots." Marick said. "And I'll get my walking shoes." Arissa added.

"And if I'm correct…" Kaien said trying to make calculations. "…it'll take a few days to make it there even, and we don't know how much time this job will take us."

"But it's worth the money." Leon added. "I say we do it. Who's in?" He put his hand on top of the area of Branch Valley on the map.

"I'm in." Kaien said putting his hand on top of Leon's.

"Me too." Arissa said putting her hand on top of her lover's hand.

"Let's do this then." Marick said putting his own hand on top. "Team Tetsu will get this done."

Hours passed and they were at the Rios Train Station waiting for the next ride to Hoffstart, the closest train station to Branch Valley. Kaien wore his black and white collar on his neck with a blue shirt underneath a mid-chest white jacket. He also wore black skinny jeans and black combat boots. Arissa was under his right arm. She wears dark red shorts with fishnet leggings, brown knee long lace up boots a black top with a diamond cut in the back. Leon was by her side. He wore a red shirt underneath a black hoodie and fingerless gloves as well as black skinny jeans and brown combat boots. Marick was standing, leaning on a beam not too far from the group that sat on a bench. He wore a blue shirt underneath a dark green leather jacket and a gray scarf. He also wore black jeans with multiple chains hanging about it and black boots.

The train arrived and it seemed they were the only passengers to board it. They all hoped on the train with some suit cases. It was already getting dark and they retrieved to their assigned onboard rooms. By 2 days they should arrive at the last stop on train.


	12. Team Tetsu Arc: The Mountainpeak Village

**As you guys can see I'm now labeling arcs so it can be easier to revisit your favorite arcs without having to guess on which chapter it was. **

* * *

2 days later they were only an hour away from the last stop. Many people have come and go during this trip and they've seen Fiore's landscape transform as they went along the way. It was the middle of the day as they could see the sun standing high on the sky right in the middle. Their destination was Hoffstart, a small mountain city located on the peak of the smallest mountain in the chain of mountains on the north of Fiore. It was the most nearby place to Branch Valley at only 20 miles from it. Leon and Arissa were asleep side by side, Arissa's head resting on his shoulder and Leon's head resting on the train bench. Kaien was staring out, hoping he'll see the city in a while. He knew they we're getting close because he felt the temperature drop slowly. Marick was looking at a map he managed to snatch of Branch Valley.

"Rick." Kaien said. Marick responded. "We're getting paid 1,000,000 jewels just to clear out a problem any man with a gun could have done so. Isn't that suspicious, I mean, the whole town could have gotten arms and went to hunt it them all down and ultimately chase them out. Why would they need wizards?"

"I dunno, man. Maybe to get the job done faster." Marick answered. "But you're right, I mean look at this town. It's not a small village; it's a huge-ass town that covers an entire valley. Why would they need us?" They both spent the rest of the ride thinking about this unsettling question.

After much time they've made it to the station. The team boarded off holding their suitcases and in winter clothes, except for Kaien. They exited the station and continued walking onwards.

"Well, Marick, you're our navigator this time…" Leon said. "…where do we need to go?"

"Just follow me guys." Marick said as he got the lead and walked in front of the group.

As they passed by they noticed how this village is. It's a mountain village, not too large or small, and most houses are made of lumber or ice even. Houses and building there range from cabins designed to keep people extremely warm to ice igloos were it just provided people with shelter and no need for a refrigerator. Kids played in the snow with snowballs and the people there seemed ultimately happy and go-lucky.

"Wow, this place sure is a winter paradise." Arissa said. "Hey, Kaien, can we stay here for a night? We could all take a rest."

"I don't know…" Kaien said. "…its 5 days until rent is due…. Yeah, we got time."

"Wait, we have time?" Marick said. "I thought we were going to do the job not vacation here."

"Well it doesn't matter anymore. We are staying here and have some fun." Arissa said.

"I'll find us somewhere to stay." Leon suggested. "Let's see what we can afford with what money we have." Leon continued walking ahead.

"Why don't we go around the town a little…" Kaien suggested to Arissa. "…you know, explore this place."

"That sounds great." Arissa responded with a blush. They both started walking in another direction. Arissa was holding Kaien's very close. They both waived back at Marick. "Bye Marick."

"WAIT, WHAT ABOUT ME!?" Marick shouted. "Great, now what?" Suddenly a snow ball hit him on the side of the face. He looked pissed but saw that they were children who wanted to play with him.

"Hey, mister. Wanna play?" A kid shouted. Marick didn't respond but simply made his shadow forge three different snowballs and throw them randomly.

"You're all on." Marick said with excitement. He used his shadow magic to rapidly create a forge and make snowballs which he fired into every direction. The children played along with him and they all teamed up against him in order to take him down.

Meanwhile Leon was still searching for a good place to stay. He continued walking and with each footstep he melted some snow and made a path with his feet. People noticed such things but didn't seem to care. After some time walking he came upon a small hotel with cheap prices. He entered and asked for a room for four and then left getting what he needed. "Well, I got nothing to do…" Leon said to himself. "…might as well, see this place." He continued walking along, following his footsteps back.

Somewhere on the other side of the village Kaien and Arissa were making out. They switched lounges with each other back and forth but it was nothing more than a casual make-out.

"Excuse me, young lovers." A man in a white button shirt and a black bowtie interrupted them. "Would you like some hot chocolate to really warm yourselves up."

"No thanks I'm not inte-" Kaien said before being interrupted.

"Yeah, I like one with little marshmallows." Arissa said already at the man's hot chocolate cart.

"Certainly, that'll be 100 jewels." The man said handing over her cup of hot chocolate.

"Kaien, baby, can you pay for me." Arissa said to her boyfriend.

"Fine." Kaien said as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out the 100 jewels needed and gave it to the man. The man said his farewells and continued forward. Arissa sat down and began sipping her chocolate happily as Kaien simply put his hand around her and starred at the view from where they were. He could practically see the base of the mountain through the fog. He continued staring, seeing some dark figures move about, not too far from the village. His guard was now up.

"What's wrong Erin?" Arissa asked him. Kaien calmed down a little.

"Nothing. Let's just enjoy the view." Kaien replied as he continued starring out into the view.

Meanwhile back with Marick where he managed to build a snow fort big enough for him, he continued to rain his attack of snowballs towards the children. He was stationed in the middle of the small snowfield and children attacked from every direction, left, right, front, back and even up. He managed to build an igloo like fort with an open area on the top so he can come out and shoot snowballs at them. He didn't play like a pro in order not to hurt them that much. The kids continued shooting snowballs until they noticed a figure show up. It was a mountain vulcan. The kids screamed and ran away. Marick, knowing that the snowballs have stopped peaked out and threw a snowball at first sight. It hit the vulcan's face and suddenly the vulcan used its muscular arms to punch Marick far to the other side of the field.

"What the hell?" Marick said getting up. "The hell is that thing?"

It was a mountain vulcan. It fur was white with a few black spots. It had a long face and black skin. his eyes were big with small pupils. It had a strong upper body but a weak lower buddy with skinny legs. The vulcan charged at him with great speed and hit Marick once more sending him back again.

"Alright, this thing is asking for a fight then." Marick said. "**Shadow Chains!**" Marick used his shadow to form some chains which he held in his hands. He threw them at the vulcan. It hit him and it was thrown back. It managed to regain its balance in a few seconds and attack him again. Marick continued using his chains to try to hurt it. He swung them, threw them, and even used them as a whip. It was no use because the monkey-like thing kept attacking mercilessly. Suddenly Leon appeared in the horizon.

"Marick?!" Leon said shocked. "The hell is that thing?"

"Shoot first and ask questions later." Marick responded as he resumed the fight with the beast. Leon ran towards the beast.

"**Red Blade!**" Leon shouted. He made appear a fire sword out of his hands and stabbed the beast with it. It poked him right in the heart and it lay there with some blood coming out of the wound. It heard a whistling call and with its remaining strength got up and ran away.

"You know what the hell that was?" Leon asked Marick.

"That might have been a mountain vulcan…" Marick said. "…one of the things we have to deal with."

"Well then, easier said than done." Leon said. "We have to make sure the others are okay."

"Right." Marick responded. They both ran off into the village hoping to find Kaien and Arissa somewhere.

Meanwhile back with Kaien and Arissa, she has finished the hot chocolate and continued sipping what little of it was left. Suddenly a giant snowball was hurled at them. Kaien stood up and froze it in its place. A vulcan broke through it and hit Kaien. It was another mountain vulcan. Arissa panicked and quickly attacked the beast with anger.

"**Fire Whip!**" She shouted. She sprouted a fire whip from her hand and attacked the beast. The beast dodged every step. Suddenly the floor it was standing turned to ice and it slipped giving her a chance to succeed and land a hit. The vulcan was on fire a little but it didn't care and simply used snow to put it out. Arissa looked back and saw Kaien's hand on the floor.

"**Ice Make Blade!**" Kaien said rushing the beast. From his hands he created a sword of ice and held it with both hands. He tried slashing at the beast, but it wasn't enough. The vulcan dodged each attempt. Suddenly it heard the whistling call and retreated towards the mountains.

"We should go get them." Arissa suggested. She started running but Kaien stopped her.

"That's not our goal now…" Kaien said. "…we should concentrate on getting to that Branch Valley first."

They saw Leon and Marick running towards them waving their arms. "GUYS, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Marick shouted to them. "YOU OKAY, ARISSA?" Leon shouted to his sister. They reached and reunited with the group.

"Can someone explain to me why some monkey-ass beast tried to kill us." Arissa asked around.

"They might have heard that we took the job and want to get rid of us…" Leon said. "…or a pure coincidence."

"Well night is coming…" Kaien said looking up and then looking at the group again. "…we should head towards the room Leon got us."

"Right, this way." Leon said as he began walking. "We can discuss this tomorrow."

* * *

**Things are heating up nicely, huh. Then again that might just be Leon walking past you. **


	13. Team Tetsu Arc: Branch Valley

Everybody was sound asleep except for Kaien. Marick and Leon slept in their own beds while Arissa and Kaien slept together leaving one empty bed. Arissa slept looking to Kaien's side with an hand on his chest. Kaien had his hands behind his heads and was staring at the ceiling, looking at the slowly rotating fan that was still on but not giving any light.

"Why would they need wizards for a job a hunting guild could have done?" Kaien asked himself. "This can't be as simple as getting rid of a few vulcans or something. It's got to be something real big to ask for wizards and a million jewel reward." Kaien kept staring at the ceiling.

Arissa woke herself half-awake. "You got to get some rest. We got to hike down a mountain to a valley." She went right back to sleep.

"Yeah, right." Kaien said. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next day is here. 4 days remain to complete mission and pay the landlord. It was high morning, about 11:00 and everybody was already outside of the hotel. They barely changed clothes. The continued walking and out of the snowy village into a footpath that started to descend. They ate breakfast early so they can go ahead with as much pace as possible.

The path was a descending one that lost snow and got hotter with each step. It was also quite rocky and curved. They jumped from rock to rock sometimes. At one point the foot path seemed to be interrupted by a river, which Kaien froze in order to cross it. Not long after they stopped in a small opening. Arissa put her bag down and sat on a rock looking quite tired. They all did the same and decided to have a late lunch. Marick gathered some wood and Leon lit it up, while Kaien fetched some fish from the frozen river, which he later unfroze. They cooked and began eating the fish.

"So…" Leon said. "…anyone else thinks this job is a little more than just getting rid of those things."

"It's been on my mind ever since the train." Kaien responded. "I still can't think why this is happening and if they knew we were wizards."

"Maybe we just need to relax, I mean c'mon, maybe that village has been having a similar problem."

"I don't think that." Arissa said. "If they did have a problem like Branch Valley says they have, then they wouldn't be too happy all the time. I think they were targeting us."

"Then they know who we are…" Leon said standing up. "…but we don't know them."

"Are you saying somebody's involved in this?" Marick asked.

"I can't say, but mountain creatures don't usually plan an attack like this or even terrorize a giant community." Leon replied. "Somebody's controlling them, I mean, didn't you hear that whistling sound."

"Oh, yeah, that sound." Arissa said putting things together in her head. "That wasn't the wind; it was something else, kinda like a whistle."

"Exactly…" Kaien said. "…we have at least one more person controlling these beasts, but for what purpose we don't know."

"Well, we got to get a move on." Marick said. "I think we can make it there in a few hours."

They all got up and put the fire down and continued walking. Marick led them with a map followed by Arissa, followed by Kaien and lastly Leon in the back. An attack could come out at any moment and so they were prepared. Kaien walked with on hand closed in the shape of a fist and the other one wide opened. Leon was the look out and watch in every direction every minute or so.

The path was quiet and with only a mile or so to go they can already see the valley. Suddenly they could feel the floor shaking with each step they took. They all stopped, Kaien already with his hands ready for an Ice-Make attack. A giant vulcan appeared. It was a forest vulcan.

It was much bigger than the mountain vulcans standing at almost 8' ft. tall. It had green fur with purple skin and some pink spots on its fur. Like the mountain vulcans it had a great upper body and weak lower buddy along with their elongated faces and long elf-like ears.

"Looks like we're fighting." Marick said as he turned around.

"Please, no fighting yet." The vulcan said. Leon and Kaien who were in front were baffled as the others were. "Master says go away, this land mine."

"Who is your master?" Kaien asked the vulcan. The vulcan retreated without an answer as a whistle could be heard. For such a big beast it was quite fast on its hands and feet.

"Did that vulcan just talked?" Arissa said baffled.

"He did." Marick responded. "To think that they talk."

"More importantly…" Leon said. "…what he said was quite weird and seemed to confirm our little theory."

"Master says go away, this land mine." Kaien repeated. "So, he has a master and it warned us to go away."

"Somebody's involved and he wants us out." Marick said. "I guess this isn't as easy as we thought."

"We should keep moving." Arissa said going forward. "We need to investigate after we visit the client."

The continued moving onwards and before they knew it they have entered the valley itself. The outside part of the city was mostly covered with farms producing much crop and with lots of animals grazing and eating grass. The farmers we're working the field with glum faces until they saw the group go into town. They knew they were here to resolve the problem and not some mere tourists. They continued walking towards the main city as the farmers worked with relieved faces.

They've reached the main entrance to the city which could be noticed by the separation of rural and city. The road went from ground to stone in one step. As they continued walking they reached the center of the small city which was a round plaza with three small fountains on the south side, the east side, and the west side. On the northern side there was a taller building. Their client was the mayor of this city. They entered and went inside the mayor's room.

"Ah, yes…" The mayor said. "…you are the wizards that took my job, correct?"

"Yes we are." Leon said. "Anything you'd like to discuss about the job."

"Ah yes, just a few things." The mayor said. "By the way, my name is Mayor Bachov."

Bachov was a middle aged man, smaller in height than the team itself but slightly taller than Arissa. He wore a black business suit with a blue white striped shirt and a yellow tie. He had black hair with much greying on the side of his head. He had no facial hair as his face was as soft as a baby's bottom.

"Well mister Bachov…" Leon said. "…why do you give such a high reward for a very simplistic job?"

"Oh, it's nothing really." Bachov said. "They're just extremely hard to get rid of."

"But haven't you tried sir?" Arissa asked him. "I mean, gather some people who are willing to and send them off with a nice reward as soon as the job is done."

"We have tried that, miss." Bachov said. "And we are quite unsuccessful and lost good men to those wretched things."

"We believe they're being controlled." Marick added. "Someone is behind all this."

"And you're correct…" A man's voice said. "…these things don't like act like they're supposed to."

"Ah, yes, the hunter is here." Bachov said. "Good afternoon, Mr. Kelly."

"And to you too, Mr. Mayor." The man replied. "I guess these are the wizards you say that are going to be helping."

* * *

**A mysterious man joins the hunt for the vulcans. 4 days remain until rent is due. Will they make it? Probably but let's see how it goes. **


	14. Team Tetsu Arc: The Hunt Begins

There was a man there, who looked to be about 30. He had shoulder length flowing blonde hair, a black beard stubble and tan skin. He wore an outback hat, decorated with all sorts of teeth wrapped around it. He wore a black open vest with pockets on each side, showing his muscular body. He also wore long dark green cargo pants all tucked in to black boots. He had holsters for a few handguns he carried and a rifle on his back.

"Don't worry mayor…" The man said. "….there hasn't been a creature I couldn't hunt or my name's not Sam Kelly."

"Yes, yes, good to know Mr. Kelly." Bachov said. "And where's the other fellow."

"Right. Mate, come in and meet the wizard-people." Sam shouted to the hallway. A man entered the room.

He was as tall as Sam but younger at maybe 25. He had a clean shaven face and short black hair that barely moved with a tussle. He wore a similar vest to that of Sam except he also wore a white shirt underneath it. He also wore brown pants and black shoes. He was carrying a red book about vulcans.

"Allow me to introduce myself…" The man said. "…I'm Aidan Golding, leading expert on vulcans of this city's hunter guild."

"Then we have a hunter guild to help us get rid of the problem, huh." Kaien said. "Glad to know we are not doing this alone."

"It'll take you young-ones weeks to even find those vulcans without our help." Sam said. "You probably haven't even seen one, haven't you?"

"Actually we were attacked twice by both mountain vulcans and a forest vulcan." Arissa clarified.

"So there are at least to kinds of vulcans involved in this?" Aiden said. "Usually they don't work together."

"Not to be rude, but we have introduced ourselves…" Sam said. "…we'd at least like to know the names of the people we're working with."

"I'm Kaien." Kaien said.

"I'm Marick." Marick said.

"Leon." Leon said.

"And Arissa." Arissa said.

"Well it's starting to get dark and it's best if we begin our hunt in the morning." Aiden suggested. "Please, we'd like for you to stay with us on our guild hall."

"We're really in a big rush here." Arissa said.

"And it won't matter…" Sam said. "…we're one of the best hunter guilds of all Fiore."

"One more night then." Leon said. "And we begin early in the morning."

"Of course…" Aiden said. "…don't you think we might be in a rush too."

They left the mayor's office and out the building and began walking towards the east side of the city. After a few minutes they encountered a large fenced building with a sign that read: "BOAR TUSK". This was the hunting guild of Boar Tusk, and one of the best in Fiore. Inside the building, people were drinking, playing music, practicing their marksman ship and even looking at maps and request boards. Guilds don't usually differ in environment, only in specialty.

"Well, then, while we're here…" Sam said. "…why not drink a little."

"No, thanks." Kaien said. "I'd rather go to bed. Where are the sleeping quarters you said."

"I'll take you there." Aiden said and led Kaien towards the back of the building.

"Now, then, what do you say we drink?" Sam said holding a few mugs. He drank them all in one mouthful and fell back laughing.

The night was filled with their little drinking games and music. Kaien tried to rest with all the noises and finally managed to sleep when he completely sealed the room with ice, draining the loud noises from the guild. At some point the rest of the team went to sleep in the rooms they were given.

Morning rose, 3 days until rent is due. Most of the guild members were sleeping on the floor of the guild hall. Some woke from they're massive hangovers and others were already eating. The team was already dressed and ready to head out. Sam and Aiden had them beat, being not only well rested but with a belly full of food.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO THAT?!" Arissa said.

"A Hunter's secret." Sam answered.

"Well, actually-" Aiden said before being interrupted.

"Quiet now. It's a secret, mate." Sam said.

"Then I guess it's time we begin the hunt then." Leon said. "Let's move." The assembled team went outside of the guild and quickly made their way, as advice from the hunters, to the northern mountains. These were a few small mountains separated by some miles or so, but not too far off. Most of them were green on the bottom with a small icy white peak. There was a heavy covering of trees in between each mountain. Team Tetsu and the Hunters were walking along a rough path, covered thickly with trees so much that barely any sunlight would come through the leaves. The path was still lit but shadowy and with a cool breeze blowing, it was the perfect condition for traveling.

"Hey, look at that." Sam said pointing to the ground. "Tracks. Vulcan."

"What can you make out of this?" Kaien asked.

"Well, I can tell how old this track is, where he's heading, and if it's one of those mountain vulcans." Sam said putting his hand on the track with one knee to the ground. "This one's a forest vulcan, small one though."

"We must follow the tracks then." Aiden suggested. "It might be the only way to find where they are."

They continued the trail, with Sam kneeling low to make sure they follow the same track. Sometimes he smells it to make sure that it was the same track. They continued until suddenly the track end. They all stop and saw that the tracks ended in a nearby bush. Everybody prepared for a fight as Sam drew his rifle from his back. He slowly approached the bush, with each step like a silent breath. As he got closer and held the bush suddenly something sprang up and into the trees. It jumped back down and attacked Aiden. He missed the attack by a big amount and went directly for Leon. Leon avoided the first attack, but couldn't avoid the sudden kick to his feet. Leon was knocked down to the ground and the vulcan put his fist together and began a hammering down motion towards Leon. A fire whip stopped that attack. The source of this was Arissa.

"Don't you dare hurt my brother!" Arissa said to the vulcan. It smiled and pulled her over the head. She landed on the other side. The vulcan returned to Leon only to find that he was already up.

"**Red Blade!**" Leon said. He sprouted a fiery red blade from his hands and held it like a sword. "Don't you hurt my sister!"

* * *

He remembered the past times of when it happened. It was over 10 years ago that it happened, when they were both 7. Their father died and their mother just met another man after her grieving. A browned hair, tall and muscular man by the name of Krise Leverrier. He was all that their mother wanted, a handsome strong man, willing to do anything for her. He constantly hit them as if to assert his dominance and their mother really didn't care much. At one point Leon defied him.

"Don't hit Arissa!" A young Leon said.

"I hit whoever the fuck I feel like hitting, boy." Krise answered with a towering voice.

"I won't let you." Leon said in-between tears. "I won't let you hurt her." He stood in front of a young Arissa with his arms opened protecting her. She was already on the ground from a hit from Krise.

"Listen kid, I can kick you out if I want too." Krise said. "All I'm doing is disciplining you."

"No, you're driving us like slaves." Leon said. He received a strong punch from Krise that knocked him back with Arissa.

"That's it. You two are both out of my house." Krise said.

"Mom won't let you do that." Arissa said. "She loves us."

"You're nothing more than a mistake." The mother said. "Only your father cared about you."

"That can't be…" Leon said. "WHO DOESN'T EVEN LOVE THEIR CHILDREN?!"

"Get the hell out of my sight." The mother said walking back. "The only person I love is this man right here."

The door was shot in front of them, and it was during this time of year that winter came along with a few feet of snow. They left their homes with a few clothes that they had and some food out of pity. They ended up sitting in an ally way both huddled together for warmth. Arissa was crying now knowing that their own mother didn't even love them. Leon though was filled with hatred against that man.

* * *

Back to the present Leon was slashing as fast as he could at the forest vulcan. The vulcan still skillfully dodged every slash until suddenly a shot was fired. Sam fired a shot and the vulcan fell back.

"Don't worry, mate, it was a tranquilizer." Sam said sheathing his gun. "Aiden, why don't you do you're thing."

"Right, I'm on it." Aiden said. He went over to the sleeping animal and investigated its body. There were whip marks on its back and a burned sign on his chest in the shape of an "A" and an "M". "I think I have something here."

"So, what is it, mate?" Sam asked.

"The markings resemble an A and an M." Aiden said. "Could be the markings of their master."

"Do we know anybody with those two letters?" Marick said.

"No one comes to mind." Kaien said. "But have to remember those letters, they could come in useful."

The vulcan suddenly woke and ran off towards the mountains. Everybody chased after it, knowing that he must lead towards the master who is in charge of dealing these attacks.

* * *

**The Master's name has an A and an M. Who is this vulcan master that troubles the branch valley? Also now you got a small incite into the Lawliet twins' past. The next chapter would have a lot more past connecting each one from the team. What i'm saying is that the hunt is postpone so you can look into Team Tetsu's past.  
**


	15. Team Tetsu Arc: Fire Circus and Home

**So now we're entering the past of some of Team Tetsu. This is the best I could conjure or create from whatever history midorihikaru gave me in his OC history. **

* * *

Leon and Arissa Lawliet have been recently kicked out of the house at the age of 7 and into the cold winter streets. Time passed and they done almost any job they could get their hands on, from simple house work to terrible acts that a child can't forget. During this time they unlocked their hidden magic power and learned that they had the potential to be a Fire Mage. During these times, in order to survive they continued to develop their skills and do small jobs for food. A few years later they managed to join a circus and became one of their popular acts: "The Lawliet Fiery Twins".

"...and if you enjoyed that act, you'll love our next one." A circus announcer said from the middle of the ring. "And now introducing The Lawliet Fiery Twins."

A bust of fire happened and there they were. They wore similar matching red suits with fire decals and much glitter for flare. Leon jumped along with Arissa and they landed on the ground. Leon made an effort and created a grand ring of fire. Arissa jumped through the ring using some propulsion generated from her hands. She made a flip and landed on the ground. A man then approached them with a bucket of fire and dumped it all over them. They were unaffected by it and the crowd went wild with cheers. Leon grabbed Arissa and they both disappeared from Arissa's fire travel.

The show continued with other acts as Leon and Arissa dressed themselves back into civilian clothings. The manager of the circus entered the room with a pissed face.

"YOU'VE REALLY DONE IT THIS TIME LEON." The manager said in a loud angry voice. "GIVE ME BACK MY GOD DAMN FOOD."

"You don't pay us enough to even get some food…" Leon answered. "…what else are we gonna do?"

"That's your problem not mine." The manager said. "If you want more money, you should attract a larger crowd."

"We do attract a large crowd." Arissa said.

"Well, aren't you a smart little girl." The manager said approaching her. He back-slapped her face and she fell to the ground holding her cheek. "Don't you dare talk back to me."

"LEAVE HER ALONE." Leon said. He burned the manager with his magic.

"THAT'S IT." the manager yelled at them. "YOU TWO ARE FIRED. GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE."

"FINE, WE'RE LEAVING." Leon yelled back. He approached her sister and helped her up. "Let's go sis."

They both walked off the back of the tent as the show ended. People began walking out of the tent with smiling faces showing that they enjoyed the show. People we're talking about those great arcs that were well worth over the few jewels that they were charged. Leon and Arissa sat there at the entrance, hoping maybe someone would spare something for them. They had their knees to their chest and we're starring at the ground. Somebody approached them and handed their hand. It was a tall man with short black hair and golden eyes with his family.

"Aren't you two the Lawliet twins from the act?" The man asked.

"Yeah, we are, what about it?" Leon said.

"Well, I want to know what are you doing outside like this?" The man asked.

"We… we got fired." Arissa said holding back her tears. "And we don't know where to go."

"Well they can stay with us right dad?" A young Marick asked his father. "Just like Kaien."

"Let me think…" The man said. He started remembering the act of fire that they performed. "…you utilized magic, correct?"

"Yes." Leon answered.

"Well, then why don't you come with us?" The man said. "My brother is quite the Fire mage, maybe he can help you?"

"You… you really mean it?" Arissa said wiping her tears from her face. "You'll really take us in?"

"Of course, especially when I see untapped potential from untrained mages." The man replied with a smile. Both Arissa and Leon replied with another smile and got up. They hugged him with tears of joy. They took them in and into a carriage that took them to the home of the Kirye family. It was a big two-story house that looked almost like a mansion.

They all stepped out of the carriage and welcomed the twins into the family. The only other person that wasn't with them at the moment was Marick's uncle who lives in another side of the house. That night was the night that they've been dreaming for over 4 years since they were kicked out of the house. After years of working like dogs for almost nothing they've finally found somebody that would actually care for them out of love instead of obligation. That night they ate better than they had for the last four years and ate until their bellies we're completely stuff, like they wouldn't even eat tomorrow.

A few days passed until the father decided that it was time to train. Marick and Kaien joined them as they went towards the uncle's training shack. It was a small wooden shack with one door and a window, located on the back side of the house. He tended to seclude himself there for training. He was an independent wizard that trained his fire magic. The father knocked on the door three times. A man opened the door.

"What do you want Rick?" The man answered. "It really gets annoying when you interrupt me without notifying." The man was around 5'10" ft. tall and looking a bit muscular. He had a dark green shirt and blue pants on along with a pair of black boots. His hair was a very short brown hair and he had a stubble beard with thick hair.

"Jonah, I'd like for you to meet Leon and Arissa." Rick, the father said.

"What about them?" Jonah answered. "You decided to take two more kids from the street into your home?"

"Yeah, they're fire mages, like you." Rick said. "I thought you could train them since you're a fire mage."

"I don't know, Rick, maybe they're not up for it, maybe they're not tough enough." Jonah said looking at the two kids.

"If you don't think that we're strong…" Leon said. "…than what's the point to coming to you for training?"

"Smart kid here, huh?" Jonah said. "Yep, I'll train them."

"Thank you, sir." Arissa said bowing her head in respect. Leon did the same.

"Yeah, yeah, don't mention it." Jonah said. "Well, then let's begin." Arissa and Leon were done bowing and started listening to him. Rick left and kept moving towards the house.

They trained in various kinds of exercises along with Marick and Kaien. They trained in physical exercises like running and fighting without magic. They trained in mental exercises like solving puzzles and fishing. They trained their magic with shooting and making use of their magic. They trained like this for much time. Over time they grew to become friends and Kaien and Arissa became more noticing of each other and crushing on each other.

One night, Leon became curious of Kaien and how he ended up being here. They all slept in the same room and Leon sat up and asked Kaien.

"Hey, Kaien." Leon said.

"What Leo?" Kaien said.

"How did you get to be with this family?" Leon asked. Kaien didn't respond for a second.

"I can't really remember much." Kaien responded. "I guess it was 2 years ago when my parents died and I had nobody who would take care of me. Marick convinced his dad to take me in after that. That's mostly what I can remember."

"So you lost your family too?" Leon said.

"Yeah…" Kaien said. "…I'm going to sleep. Night."

* * *

Kaien dreamed of the time he discovered his hidden power, his ice-make magic. He was playing close to a small lake, in the middle of a summer day, with Marick. They were running around and Marick's father was closely watching as he searched for wood. Kaien tripped while running and fell towards the lake chest first. He put his hands in front of him and stopped his falling. The small lake froze to ice. Marick's father was watching and dropped the wood he picked. He approached the situation with great astonishment and looked at Kaien.

* * *

"How did you…?" Marick's father said.

"I promise, it wasn't on purpose." Kaien said in between tears.

"Well…" Marick's father said. "…you certainly didn't. Kaien, that was the skills of ice-make..." He said. He showed Kaien a small sculpture of a leaf he made with ice-make. "…this is ice-make."

"And, what about it?" Kaien replied wiping his tears.

"I'll train you to become a better ice-make mage…" He said. "…I think you have an untapped potential that I can help bloom." Kaien woke up to remember that it was only a dream.

Years passed and the four trained hard and their friendship grew larger. Around the time that they were 15, Kaien 16, Arissa and Kaien started dating complicating at first Leon and Kaien's relationship and Marick being the rod to calm everything down. Things heated up dramatically but over time, they learned to live with such a relationship and things returned much to the same as it was except for Arissa and Kaien being more intimate with each other. By the time they were 18, Kaien 19, they were quite ready and capable of doing wizard jobs. It was on that year though that it happened.

During the middle of the night a fire mysteriously erupted from the back side of the house and woke everybody up. The house was already ablaze when the four woke up.

"What the hell?" Leon said. They all started coughing from the smoke.

"The house is on *cough* fire…" Kaien said with his arm in front of his mouth. "…we have to get out of here."

"Let's go." Leon said. The door was slammed shut as if it had a lock from the other side. A beam was holding the door back. They room started getting filled with more and more fire. Leon saw no other choice but to attempt to burn to the other side.

"**Red Blade!**" Leon said. He crafted a fire sword and cut open the door letting the beam blocking it inside. They were free from the room and they had to get to the other side. Kaien was already sweating as if he just came out of a pool and Marick was sweating a little less. They reached the part of the hallway that led to the stairs and as they moved they saw inside that Rick, Marick's father was trapped by a giant block of burning wood on his bed.

"*cough* dad *cough*." Marick said looking at his father. "I'll save you." He approached his father and tried to lift the heavy block from his body.

"It's no use, it's too heavy for you." Rick said. "And I can't use my magic with all of this heat." Suddenly a few burning wooden planks started to fall off the ceiling and heading straight for Marick and his dad.

"**Ice-Make Shield!**" Kaien called. He created a shield big enough to stop the planks in their way. But the heat was too much and it melted the shield. The planks fell to each side of the two.

"Come on dad, you can make…" Marick said lifting and pushing as hard as he could. "…I know you can."

"Marick, this piece of wood is too heavy for even you four combined…" Rick said. "…don't worry about me. You need to live."

"Dad…" Marick said. Leon grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him outside of the room. The ceiling collapsed and he most likely died. Marick regained himself but he still had somewhat of a tear on his eye. Continuing the hallway they found the stairs. They were blocked so they jumped off and onto the main hall. They heard a loud scream from the living room.

"MOM!" Marick cried out. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"MARICK, HELP ME." She replied. Marick went inside the room to the left were she was. She wasn't pinned or stuck, but pierced by a horn chandelier hat hung from the ceiling. The horn chandelier had grabbed her through the stomach and through her right leg. She was on the ground and Marick fell to her.

"Don't worry…" Marick said trying to get her unstuck. "…you'll be alright, you'll be alright."

"Marick, honey, listen to me." She said. "Trust me when I say that I won't. Is your father still alive?" Marick nodded a no. "Well listen. You are all quite grown up, and I'm sorry that I had to die on you."

"There's no need to be sorry." He said. "It wasn't your fault."

"But it will be for not being there with you for the rest of my days." She said. "Marick, you and you're friends are young-adults, with your strengths you can join a guild and become as strong as we were."

"But, but…" Marick said. His mom put her finger on his mouth to shush him.

"Don't worry about it." She said. "Just make sure you live." She died at that instant. Marick couldn't help but be in shock that in one night he lost them both. He cried without realizing it and was completely paralyzed from the shock. Leon and Kaien grabbed his friend by both arms and carried him out. They could do nothing as the house burned down in front of them.

"What happened here?" Jonah said arriving. "Did any of you did this?"

"NO." Leon answered. "It was nothing more than an accident."

"Alright." Jonah said. "So were are you're parent-" he stopped when he saw Marick cry.

"It's best not to talk about them now." Arissa said.

"Well, I guess my stay here is over." Jonah said. "I'm gonna go pick up what I still got left and get out of here."

"What about us?" Leon asked.

"Aren't you guys, I don't know, old enough to start making decisions?" Jonah said. "The world is yours for the taking go for it."

"We…. We should join a guild." Marick suggested between tears. "That's what Mom said would be a good idea."

"I'm in for the idea." Kaien said.

"Us too." Leon and Arissa said.

"Fine, I guess the next guild we come across we try to join." Kaien said. "There's no reason to travel far anyway."

They all started walking away. The house was still burning as they walked away. They had nothing but the clothes on their back. During this time, they traveled south and found the city of Rios where they joined the Gryffin Stone Guild.

* * *

**Alright the past as in the past (pun not intended [OK maybe a little pun intended]) and we can continue with our story at hand. **


	16. Team Tetsu Arc: The Master of Vulcans

**If anybody can guess how many times I've used the word vulcan, you'll see the little amount of pronouns I use. **

* * *

They chased after the forest vulcan through the forest. The vulcan tried heavily to lose them, jumping through trees and making unexpected turns put its path was clearly the closest mountain from them. The tree line was still thick enough to only cast shadows and barely any sunlight passed through the leaves. They were hot on its tail and Sam was holding his tranquilizer gun trying to aim at it. The vulcan kept avoiding any sort of hit by moving in a fast zig-zag manner.

"I can't get a shot at it, mate." Sam said. "We need to catch it."

"Don't, we need to follow it back." Kaien said. "I think I know where it's going."

The path started climbing as they approached a mountain. The vulcan ran into a nearby cave. They all followed him in.

The cave was not very dark and had many rock formations forming on the ceiling and on the ground. At the end of the small cave there was a big flat stone and there you could see hundreds of vulcans, just sitting there. They prepared to meet the master with guns and swords.

"Show yourself." Leon shouted at the vulcans. The vulcans only met them with your eyes. "We're here to stop you."

"Where is this master guy anyway?" Sam said. "I'd like to give him a piece of my mind about my missing mates."

"You're looking at him." A voice said. "I am the Master of the Vulcans." The voice was behind them. it was Aiden.

"Aiden, mate, stop joking with me." Sam said. "We're here on a mission."

"I'm serious Sam. " Aiden said. He took out a whistle and blew it. It sounded exactly like the same whistle. "These vulcans are my pet, my family, my good friends."

"Then why'd you have them attack the valley?" Sam said. Aiden ignored him and continued moving forward and towards the vulcans. He climbed up the flat rock and sat in a small throne of rocks.

"You will never understand my intentions, Sam." Aiden said. "It was merely a way to prove their strengths to me."

"So, what are you planning to do?" Marick asked.

"As a minimum, take over Branch Valley as my own…" Aiden said. "…as a maximum, I think Fiore will do."

"You can't do that!" Arissa said. "There's no way I'll allow you."

"You? Stop me?" Aiden said. "Even you must think you're out of your head."

"That doesn't matter…" Kaien said. "…the point is, we're not leaving this cave until you're done for."

Sam was close to tears because of this. One of his best buds has been working against them and kidnapping his guild-mates. "AIDEN!" Sam shouted. "YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT ME IF YOU WANT OUT OF THIS CAVE!" Aiden smiled at the challenges he has before him.

"Mountain Unit, fetch me their corpses." Aiden said. One group of mountain vulcans moved forward and dashed towards the group. Kaien made his hand formation.

"**Ice-Make…**" Kaien said. "**…Clones!**" Identical clones of Kaien and the others popped up and confused the vulcans. The vulcans were investigating each ice statue trying to find the real one. Kaien moved.

'**Ice-Make Blade!**" Kaien said. He sprouted an ice sword and attacked the vulcans. He hit one and punched it back. A vulcan jumped to him from behind and grabbed his arms back. Kaien dropped his blade and it shattered on the ground. Another vulcan approached him and went for a direct punch to his stomach.

"**Fire Whip!**" Arissa said. She grabbed the vulcan's swinging arm and managed to stop it before it could hit him.

"**Freeze!**" Kaien said. The vulcan that was grabbing him turned to ice and was frozen solid. Kaien broke from the ice hands. "Arissa I'm coming."

Meanwhile Leon and Marick had to team up and face the other on coming vulcans. "**Fire Shower!**" Leon said. Dagger-shaped fires were formed and attacked the oncoming vulcans.

"**Shadow…**" Marick said concentrating on a single vulcan. "**…Puppet!**" The vulcan stopped and it moved as Marick controlled it. Marick used it to fight other vulcans. It punched as Marick directed, and kicked as Marick directed.

"**Red Blade!**" Leon said. He created the fire sword and charged at other vulcans. He defeated a few before he was put in his place and punched back. Marick had lost control of his shadow puppet. "Dammit they're fighting back hard."

"Yeah, I guess we're going to have to step it up." Marick said. "**Shadow Chains!**" He used his shadow and shot multiple chains towards the vulcans, holding them down. "Leon, do your thing."

"Right, let's try this again." Leon said. "**Fire Shower!**" He created many fire daggers, surrounding the held vulcans. As they saw the daggers they struggled even more to get out of the shadow chains. The daggers fell unto them and defeated them. There lay around 20 or so mountain vulcans on the ground completely defeated.

"Nicely done." Marick complimented.

"A bit of precision never hurt anybody…" Leon said. "…except them."

Kaien and Arissa finished their sum of vulcans as well. Aiden couldn't believe that they survived that horde of vulcans. "No, It can't be…" Aiden said. "…my brothers." "YOU SHALL ALL PAY!"

"Mate, there's no use in fighting anymore…" Sam said. "…and by the way you're out of the guild for betraying your guild-mates."

"YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT THAT." Aiden shouted. "YOU CAN NOT STOP ME FROM ACOMPLISHING THIS."

"What are you going to do?" Marick said taunting. "Call your mommy?"

"Yes, I thought about that…" Aiden said. "…did I ever told you that I was raised by these vulcans. My parents are the strongest of this group and they hear my every wish."

"Oh, then…" Marick said. "…don't call her."

"You're right…" Aiden said. "…now let me unleash you my giants. Attack my vulcans." Three big forest vulcans appeared and started walking towards the group. Kaien started walking forward. He stopped and put his hands in the common way that ice-mages did.

"**Ice-Make Ice Inferno!**" Kaien said. He put his hands on the ground and created icy-blue flames. As the flames spread it froze anything in its path. It works much like any fire except instead of consuming and burning it freezes anything in it's path. The blue flames started moving for the three giant vulcans. They were distracted enough that the rest moved behind them.

"I'll take care of him, mate." Sam said. "He's my problem alone, got it."

"Of course, go settle anything you have against him." Leon said.

"We'll handle the vulcans here." Marick said.

The three vulcans noticed this clever trick and turned around to face the other three. Unluckily though the fire caught to them and their feet froze to the ground, making it impossible for them to move around. "Now I have you." Kaien said. "**Ice-Make Great Sword!**" Kaien created an impossible big sword, over three times his own size and grabbed it with both hands.

"Leon." Arissa called. Leon looked over to her. "Let's do this." Leon grinned and noded. They both united and used their magic power together. "**Fire…**" They both said. "**…Arrow Shower!**" They created a numerous amount of fire arrows and daggers and launched them at one of the three vulcans.

"Then I have to do something too." Marick said. "**MULTIPLE SHADOW SCYTHE!**" He used both his shadow and the targeted vulcan's shadow to create a great scythe and use it against the same vulcan.

The three great attacks hit massively against the three vulcans. Kaien's great sword slashed through the vulcan, Leon and Arissa's arrow shower burned the other vulcan entirely and Marick's shadow scythe completely destroyed the next one. Leon and Arissa used their magic to destroy the blue flame that Kaien created. The three giant vulcans fell to the ground completely defeated. They turned towards Aiden to help aid Sam. Sam was already defeated.

He lay in the ground, covered in blood and bruises and knocked out. You could barely see any life left in his eyes.

"Sam!" Leon said. "Are you still alive?" Sam didn't answer. He just lay there with his mouth open still breathing a little. Aiden didn't even have a weapon.

"How could you…" Arissa said. "…HE'S YOUR FRIEND ISN'T HE?"

"Not anymore." Aiden said. "And if you don't want to suffer like he did, I suggest you back off."

"We're stronger than he is." Marick said.

"And we can defeat you with ease." Kaien said.

"We're wizards not a hunter." Leon said.

"So am I." Aiden said. "I use take-over magic. I have the soul of a vulcan inside me."

"We'll still beat you and put you in your place." Kaien said. "We're wizards from Gryffin Stone and we don't back down easily."

* * *

**With Sam defeated, Team Tetsu face off against the Master of Vulcans Aiden. His takeover magic is unpredictable, will they defeat him, or will he take Branch Valley for himself?**


	17. Team Tetsu Arc: Vulcan Take-Over

"**Ice-Make Blade!**" Kaien said. He forged his Ice sword and attacked Aiden.

"**Red Blade!**" Leon forged his fire sword and attacked as well. They both attacked slashing for different body parts but Aiden dodged them skillfully. He dodged both simultaneous attacks and kick them both back. They both recovered and attacked once more. Aiden dodged again.

"**Vulcan Right!"** Aiden said. His right arm turned to that of a vulcan's and he completely shattered the ice sword and punch Leon. He then punched Kaien back to the group. "What was that? I heard you were going to put me in my place. DO IT THEN."

"Why don't you have a taste of my…" Marick said charging. "**Shadow Scythe!**" Marick hit him and put him down on the floor. Marick raised his Scythe for one final attack but Aiden avoided it easily. He then charged at Marick and punched him in the gut with the strength of a vulcan. Marick went flying back to the group in a 70o arch.

"Now it's my turn." Arissa said. "**Burning Arrows!**" She created arrows made of fire and launched them at him. Aiden jumped up to avoided them and landed behind Arissa. He grabbed her and swung her until he threw her to the cave wall.

"Are you ready to give up?" Aiden said.

"I'm not done with you yet." Arissa said.

"Neither are we!" Kaien and Leon said behind Aiden.

"**Red Claws!**" Arissa said. She unstuck herself from the cave wall and attacked Aiden. She managed to leave a burning mark on his back in the shape of thee lines like a claw. Aiden fell to the ground grabbing his back. The burning mark burned through his vest and shirt leaving most of his back unexposed and hurt.

"Let me cool that down for you." Kaien said. "**Freeze!**" The floor started freezing and it took Aiden, holding him to the ground not allowing him to move from his kneeled position and leaving his back completely exposed. "

"Time for my shot." Marick said. "**Shadow Chains!**" Marick let loose his shadow chains towards the exposed back but Aiden broke through and avoided the chains. He faced the group face to face as he panted heavily from slowly getting tired. He clenched his teeth and became quite angry.

"DO YOU EVEN WANT TO FACE ME WITH FULL STRENGTH!?" Aiden shouted.

"So you aren't that strong then?" Kaien said.

"YES AND I'LL SHOW YOU!" Aiden said. "**FULL BODY TAKE-OVER VULCAN SOUL!**" Aiden slowly started gaining height and mass. His clothes were being ripped off from the amount of muscle mass he was gaining. He started growing grey fur with black patterns all over his body. His face elongated and as his ears did. He had turned into a vulcan. "Let's fight, then."

"**Ice-Make Great Blade!**" Kaien said. He sprouted from his hand the great sword he used to defeat the giant vulcans earlier. "I'm finishing you now!" He ran towards Aiden with full speed and struck his sword against Aiden. The sword stuck on his right shoulder, barely doing anything to him. Aiden smiled, grabbed the sword and shattered it with the grasp of his hand. Kaien was surprised.

"You think a blade made of ice is even good enough to beat me?" Aiden asked rhetorically. "You are nothing compared to me." Aiden took both his hand, put them back and push them forward releasing a canon attack against Kaien. Kaien was knocked back and to a cave wall. He looked virtually defeated with blood spouting out of his mouth. He fell to the ground leaving a mark of his body on the wall.

"**Shadow Chains, Hold!**" Marick said. He used his own shadow and the foe's shadow to create chains and hold him down. "Leon, Arissa, attack now!" Leon and Arissa dashed forward.

"**Red Claw!**" Arissa said. She covered her hand in fire in the form of an animal claw.

"**Red Fist!**" Leon said. He covered his hand in fire in the form of a fist around twice his own fist's size.

They both struck him at the same time leaving multiple burns on his body, but he seemed unaffected. He took the shots head on and only smiled. They finished hitting him and went back. Team Tetsu was panting heavily as they are slowly losing strength and magic. "We've got to beat him down fast." Leon said.

"This isn't good enough either." Aiden said. He broke the chains and was set free. Marick fell back. He was getting quite weak and couldn't hold on to him. They all have fought heavily against the vulcans and were extremely tired of fighting anything at this point. They were covered in sweat and panting like dogs. "Are you all tired already? But the fun has already started." Aiden added.

"Like I said…" Kaien said slowly getting up. "…we're wizards from Gryffin Stone. And we won't have our reputation soiled by some monkey."

"Who are you calling monkey?" Aiden said. "I'm a vulcan specialist. THE LEAST THAT I AM IS A MONKEY!"

"**Burning Garden!**" Arissa said. The area that they were fighting was suddenly covered by a burning garden filled with all kinds burning roses. Leon and Arissa stepped up. Aiden was confused on how this would affect him. Arissa bent down and picked up a burning rose. She threw it him. "**Rose Burn!**" The rose burned him.

"The hell is this?" Aiden said.

"This my Rose Garden…" Arissa said. "…they're as red as fire and burn those who can't resist fire."

"So you fire mages are resistant to it…" Aiden said. "…quite the clever trick but you need to try harder than that." He started charging Arissa. Aiden raised his arm and tried to attack her.

"**Fire Shield!**" Leon said. He covered Arissa in a fire barrier that Aiden couldn't break. His hand was burned leaving a massive burned scar in his fist. Aiden looked at him with fury. "If you want to attack somebody, that will have to be me."

"You wizards just can't leave me alone, can you?" Aiden said. "You are messing with a force much stronger than you think it is."

"It doesn't matter…" Leon said summoning his red blade. "…we have our own reasons for doing this as

"Then you can understand my cause." Aiden said.

"I don't…" Leon said. "…but maybe you can explain it to the law once I'm done with you." Leon attacked Adien but he avoided most attacks. Leon only managed to scratch him a little leaving some small line scars with each touch. Aiden stopped the hand that held the red blade and threw him over where Marick was laying down. Aiden went for an attack against Arissa. She grabbed a dozen roses altogether.

"**Burning Bouquet!**" Arissa said throwing the bunch of roses towards Aiden. They spreaded in the air and attacked most parts of Aiden's body. By now his body was mostly scared with burns on most side of his body except his face. Leon, Marick and Kaien started standing up. They were covered in wounds and blood. Aiden, filled with anger, attacked Arissa and knocked her out of the garden making it disappear. She could no longer fight as she lost what little magic she had left and could barely stand up.

"These scars you leave me burn my skin and fur…" Aiden said observing his arms. "…they stay with me forever. So I will make sure all of you get a scar of your own. Kaien started walking towards this.

"You think you can just hurt her and get away with it?" Kaien asked. "You think that nothing will happen with you hurting her? Well you're wrong. I'm the man you should fight."

"If you insist to die first then I'll make that promise complete." Aiden charged him. Kaien with what little magic he had left used the only thing that could.

"**Ice-Make Chain Realm!**" Kaien said. He put his hands on the floor and suddenly the whole cavern was covered in ice with the entrance blocked in ice as well. Ice chains sprouted out and connected with each side, some horizontally and others diagonally. "Only one of us is leaving this place alive… and that's going to be me."

Aiden charged him as fast as he could and as soon as he got close to Aiden he tried to stop but couldn't. The ice was extremely slippery and it was quite by chance that he was even able to run. Kaien stepped to one side and avoided the oncoming foe. Aiden crashed against the ice wall. Kaien dashed towards him and started punching and kicking as fast as he could. He needed to end this now. Aiden grabbed his oncoming kicking foot after a while and threw him all the way to the other side of the cave. Kaien grabbed an ice chain and stopped the motion from happening as he stayed there without slipping or falling. Aiden could barely do anything as long as the ice room here is intact so he started pounding the walls in an effort to crack them.

"That won't work." Kaien said. "They're as strong as steel and only a fire mage could melt it."

"Then I guess I'll have to make use of your friends." Aiden said. He pushed himself and slid towards Leon and Arissa. All he need was a little fight from then and he would be free of the ice realm created here. As he got closer suddenly he felt a sudden stab in the back and in the front. He looked down to see a blade of ice has pierced the right side of his stomach. He started throwing up blood from internal bleeding. The sword was taken out and he fell to the ground. He turned back to his normal form and just lay there spewing more and more blood as he desperately tries to grab his own abdomen to seal the blood in. Kaien got rid of the ice realm and approached his team.

"C'mon guys…" Kaien said. "…it's over, we have to head home."

"We should at least *cough* visit a hospital or something." Marick suggested.

"We could use a rest…" Kaien said. "…but we're going to have to run home."

"Let's take the chance." Marick said.

They let the cave, leaving the practically dead Aiden to suffer with his wound. Kaien carried Arissa while Marick carried Leon. At that time Sam recovered a bit of energy and guided them back to the city. There they put themselves in a hospital for the night. The earliest train leaves at 6:00 AM and they're not planning on missing it. in the morning they left, paying their debt to the hospital and grouped at a train station of a small town more to the coast. It was the only train going directly towards Rios. When they arrived everybody could see their bloody bandages and their limping legs but nobody said a word.

It took them two long days to get back to Rios. The same day of the rent. They already collected the reward and ran like madmen as soon as the train touched Rios. The landlord, if they know him and they do, would be waiting for them just outside of the building for the money. They arrived sweaty and panting with the money needed to pay.

"It's about time you all got here." The landlord said. "Time to pay for the month."

"Yeah, here it is." Leon said. He handed the money to the landlord.

"Why are you all injured?" he asked.

"It's nothing…" Kaien answered. "…it's part of our job."

"Well for once you were early to pay…" the landlord said. "…and do I have to remind you that you haven't paid shit in over three months." He started getting angry. They all remembered the last times the last few months they've been doing small jobs to get some food but never really paid the rent.

"How… How much do we owe you…" Arissa asked nervously.

"In equation about an arm and two legs." He answered. "How much did you make on the job?"

"1,000,000 jewels." Marick answered.

"That should cover it…" he answered. "…along for the next month. Have my rent in time or you pay the price."

They were all disappointed that they had to give up their hard earned money without having a little bit at least to spend on themselves. They shrugged it off and returned back to the guild hall and resumed their lives like normal.

Meanwhile back at the vulcan cave Aiden still lay there, unconscious and practically lifeless. Three men approached the scene and managed to revive him with magic. Aiden started coughing heavily as if he suddenly took too much air. His wound was sealed and he was still alive. "I'm still alive…" Aiden said grabbing his sealed wound. He turned angry. "…WHERE ARE THOSE BRATS?"

"Calmed down Aiden." A voice said. "They're gone."

"Who are you?" Aiden asked.

"I'm the man that brought life back to you…" he answered. "…but you can call me Markos."

"And the other ones?" Aiden asked. "Your associates?"

"In a word yes…" Markos said. "…but we are part of a guild-"

"Let me guess…" Aiden said. "…you came here to finish the job? Well, do it."

"If you allow me to speak I'd tell you." Markos said. He cleared his throat. "We are a dark guild called Onyx Syndicate. These two others are Alfonze Yileri and Hubert Valdraal. We want you to join us."

"You have to be truly desperate to come to me." Aiden said.

"We now that some wizards from Gryffin Stone defeated you and shamed you in front of your family." Markos said. "If you want revenge I am offering you a path that can lead to the eventual death of them."

"Then you can count on me." Aiden said. He started laughing slowly until it evolved into an evil laugh.

"We still need a few more, though." Markos said. "Just you wait Zoltan. We will end that guild."

* * *

**And that's it for the Team Tetsu Arc. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I promise that more arcs like this one will be coming to you in time. Now back to Seth and friends on the next chapter. Hint: I'm introducing somebody new who was on a mission during this time. **


	18. Golden Blade Arc: Hawkeye Le Roux

**And here is the next chapter. I took the time and a bit of dedication to try to create a nice arc on this one. This arc, i'm planning, will be longer than the other two arcs that i've presented and we'll see some nice things. I don't usually have an arc already plan and I kinda write them on the spot. Enjoy.**

* * *

The guild was nice and silent as the morning was. There were a few people on the guild hall today and the overall environment seemed almost lazy. It was the middle of the morning and we see Elena bringing a few drinks for the team. Elena distributed the drinks to all three people and put a saucer of milk on the table for Buddy. They all grabbed the cups and started drinking and Buddy quickly began drinking the milk.

"What are we gonna do today?" Seth asked.

"Probably nothing." Liza said.

"Well you guys are real lazy." Danny said. "We're just gonna sit here and do nothing."

"Hey, Danny…" Elena said passing by. "…I heard Jen is coming back."

"WHAT?!" Danny said after spraying his drink on Seth. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHE'S COMING BACK?!"

"She finished her job early and is coming back." Elena said. "She told me through the lacrima. And she said she wants to see you."

"This is bad. This is bad." Danny said to himself constantly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Liza asked worriedly.

"She's coming back, that's what." Danny replied.

"And what about it?" Seth said. "It's not like she's a demon or something."

"She's close to it." Danny said. "Hell, she's been called the Demon Shooter."

"And why are you worried?" Liza asked.

"Because, not only did she take a job that would have taken weeks to complete…" Danny said. "…but she did it in just a week or so and is asking for me. She doesn't usually ask around for people."

"Well she can't be that bad." Liza said calmly. "Just relax."

"Are you kidding?" Danny said. "I gotta find a place to hi-"

"Going somewhere, Danny?" A woman's voice said.

"Of… Of course not, Jen." Danny said slowly turning around to face her. "I- I- I was gonna go to my place and fetch something about something."

"Nice try." Jen said. "But I need you for something."

"Wait, why would you need me?" Danny said. "I thought you only did solo jobs."

"This one is something I need done with others." Jen said.

This Jennifer Le Roux, a 19 year-old girl. She has jet black hair that normally reaches the middle of her back but has it tied behind her head and it usually looks like a hawk's tail. She wears an elbow long black shirt underneath a silver chest piece of armor and a metal pauldron along with black gloves covered in metal. She wore dark green pants with knee-pads tucked into black boots. She is an averaged sized woman with a big chest. This is Hawkeye Jennifer Le Roux.

"Who are those two?" Jen asked looking at Seth and Liza.

"Oh, these?" Danny said. "They're new. Liza and Seth and his cat Buddy."

"Aye." Buddy responded after finishing his milk.

"A talking cat?" Jen said. "Anyway, I'll need a lot of assistance so if you like to joins us."

"Sure, we'll come." Liza responded for all three.

"Then it's settled, now let's go…" Jen said starting to walk away. "…our destination is close to the center of Fiore so it'll take us days." They all got up and started moving. "You all have 1 hour to pack and meet me at the station."

"St-station?" Seth hesitated.

"Is there a problem?" Jen said staring him down.

"I get motion sick, bad." Seth answered.

"Suck it up and take the pain." Jen said. "I don't like traveling either but it's urgent."

"Can I come then?" Aura popped up suddenly. "I really need some money too and I'd like to go on this job with you."

"Fine." Jen replied. "But you better be careful. Last time you joined a job all the prisoners of that jail were suddenly felt free."

"It was a rookie mistake really." Aura said. "His aura was very light and I thought he was framed or something."

"Well then, in an hour we all meet in the Rios Train Station, not a minute late." Jen said. She then turned to Danny. "Not. A minute. Late."

"Right, right, I understand." Danny replied. "That was once and you still can't forget."

Each mage returned to their homes and packed for the long trip. Seth made sure to pack a lot of clothes for the possibility that he might throw up on them and always an extra pair of underwear. Liza packed her rings inside her bags and with lots of different clothing for any kind of weather. Danny packed as my swimming trunks as he could fit in his bag. Jen didn't need to pack. An hour later there they were awaiting the next train towards the center of Fiore. It was a long wait for the next train didn't arrive in a few hours. They all sat there doing practically nothing until Jen arrived.

"Whoa, you guys are early." Jen said surprised.

"YOU WERE SUPPPOSED TO BE HERE TWO HOURS AGO." Danny screamed.

"Guess I lost track of time." Jen said. "So tell me newbies, what kind of magic do you use."

"Well I use staff and ring magic." Liza said showing her staff and a ring she kept on her finger. "And Buddy uses Aera which allows him to fly."

"And you, uhm, Seth is it?" Jen said.

"I use Dragon Slayer Magic." Seth said. "I'm a Lightning Dragon Slayer."

"YOU'RE A WHAT?!" Jen said with an infuriating voice. Danny held her back as she tried to punch him.

"Whoa, why do you hate me?" Seth said. "I haven't done anything to you."

"I hate dragons, every single one of them, and those who pass their magic down." Jen said. She calmed down. "Are you truly a Dragon Slayer?"

"Yep." Seth said. "Liza, feed me." Liza took her staff and summoned some lightning which Seth began to suck right into his stomach. Aura pulled him aside behind her and but herself in front of Jen.

"You have to stop this, Jen." Aura said with her arms wide open protecting Seth. "Not all Dragon Slayers are evil. You don't even know him." Jen realized this and calmed down. She sat down and looked at her hands covered in her gloves.

"I… I'm sorry, Seth." Jen said. "I should have not judged you for simply being a Dragon Slayer."

"Don't worry…" Seth said. "…and I shouldn't have judged you from what Danny said of you being practically a demon and all."

"YOU SAID WHAT?" Jen said with an evil face looking at Danny.

"Fuck You, Sparky…" Danny said. "…now I'm kicking your ass for that."

"Not if I kick yours first." Jen said with fury. They all began back and forth and soon a small fight erupted between them in a small pile. They didn't hurt each other much but the attracted a small crowd to the area.

"Guys, right?" Liza said smiling to Aura.

"Yeah, this usually happens." Aura responded. They both giggled a little and resumed to acting like nothing is happening in order to avoid shame. The train shortly arrived and the trio put their fight on hold and ended it. They all get on board the train and sit down in a booth. As the train filled they closed the doors and started to set off. As soon as the train moved Seth began to feel it and his stomach turned on him. His cheeks filled with air as any opening on the mouth could result in an accident which he'd rather not have while moving. He was knocked out sick and Danny's laugh could be heard through the cart. It was short though. It would take at least a few days to even get there, and not to mention that this train is a nonstop train towards the center of the kingdom.

* * *

**Yet another train ride that drive men to madness. Hope you enjoyed the new addition to the team. **


	19. Golden Blade Arc: The Escort

They finally made it to the job's starting destination at the center of Fiore. It was a small town, not very lively nor populated. It's been 1 day since they departed on the non-stop train towards the area and Seth only managed to throw up 3 1/2. Two times on Danny, once on Buddy and half because he was about to throw up at Jen's direction but swallowed it before he could spit it. They all got off the train with ease except Seth who stumbled down still looking like the train was moving.

"Don't… ever… do that…. again." Seth said sickly.

"Sorry, bro." Liza said kneeling down to help him up. "I had no control over it."

"We're here so look alive." Jen said. "Our job is an escort job to a man that lives in this small town."

"An escort job?" Danny asked. "Why would you need us?"

"When I heard what he needed protected…" Jen said looking at the original request in her hands. "…I knew there was going to be trouble so might as well come prepared."

"So wait, what are we protecting?" Aura asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Jen said. "Let's move, he's waiting for us."

"C'mon Seth." Liza said holding her brother up.

"It's OK, really…" Seth said getting up. "…I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'll catch up to you guys."

"Okay, see ya." Liza said running towards the group. Seth was up and started to breathe some fresh air to try and recuperate himself from the 24-hour non-stop ride.

"Alright, Buddy, you know where my backpack is?" Seth asked his trusty companion that sat on his shoulder.

"Aye, it's on the train." Buddy said pointing at the train. The train started to move to begin it's journey to the next place. They both shouted in horror as the train gained more speed.

"Buddy, let's fly." Seth said. Buddy grabbed Seth and flew with him, following the train. "I'm gonna go try and get inside to our original booth and see if it's still there."

"Seth, don't get too sick." Buddy said.

"Don't worry about me." Seth said with a grin. "Now drop me in." Buddy flew by the already speeding train and threw Seth inside through a window. Seth broke through and crash landed on the other side of the inside of the cart. Seth immediately regretted his decision as he felt his stomach turn on him. He struggled to find the booth. He found the booth not too far away and it was already occupied by a family. The family was quite scared to see the bloated face of Seth trying to hold his stomach. He crawled to them and grabbed his backpack, a grey backpack with some green, blue, and white decal images on the front. It also carried a sleeping bag strapped to the top.

Outside the train Buddy noticed something on the other end. The rail was broken. Luckily the driver noticed and began breaking the train as hard and fast as he could. The sudden break threw Seth off his feet and on to the front part of the cart with a hard slam. The train came to a complete stop before it hit the broken rail.

Suddenly groups of people began sprouting out of nearby trees. There were maybe 10 to 12 people coming out. They all had something to cover their faces like a mask or a bandana. They wore quite simple clothing which was a short sleeved shirt, long pants, and boots. They approached the train carts with handguns and bags. Seth with the stop of the train felt rejuvenated.

"Yeah, I got it!" Seth said. He put his backpack on and went towards the family. He kneeled to them with his head on the floor. "I'm sorry I scared you people." They told him that it was no worry and Seth got back up. The door on the front part of the cart slammed open and in entered one of the people.

"Alright, everybody stay where you are and cough up any valuables into this bag." The cart was alarmed and stayed where they are. "You, asshole, I say sit down and cough up any valuables."

"I got nothing for you." Seth said. The man pointed his handgun at Seth and the cart got startled again.

"You want a piece of me?" The man said.

"I want the whole thing, buddy." Seth said. He lit up with lightning. The man was startled and dropped his handgun. "You don't mess with Gryffin Stone!" The man kneeled quickly to grab his handgun. He got up and pointed it at Seth but it was too late. "**Lightning Dragon's Fist!**" Seth punched the man square in the jaw and threw him through the front door and off until three carts later. The bandits in each of the carts noticed him and started shooting.

Seth took cover quickly and waited for a good time for the attack. "**Static!**" He said and disappeared. He reappeared behind one of the bandits and punch him behind the head. The next one tried to shoot him but Seth quickly avoided the shot by getting down. He used his hands to hold his body and attacked with is his feet. "**Lightning Dragon's Spinning Talons!**" The man received both heels of each foot to his face and was knocked out with a shock. The next man looked at him and released a bullet. It hit Seth's right shoulder but he was only stunned for a second before he resumed to kicking the man out of the train.

Alerted by the shots coming for the other carts the other bandits abandon their own carts and go search where the gunshot noise came from. Seth was bleeding a small amount but he managed to keep going and applying pressure to his wound. He got out of the cart to reunite with Buddy.

"Seth." Buddy said. He then noticed him grabbing his shoulder. "Something happened?"

"Nothing, don't worry." Seth said. "Right now we got a small situation on our hands."

"Y-you mean them." Buddy said pointing behind Seth. The other bandits all gathered there with guns in hand pointing at him.

"You're done for, kid." The man in the front said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Seth said. "**Lightning Dragon's Roar!**" He made a roar big enough to shock the small amount of enemies left and knocked them out shocked. They lay there not being able to move with static running through their bodies. A man came from behind to greet them.

"Thank you young man, for saving us." The man said. It was the pilot of the train. "Please is there anywhere that you'd like to go and we'll take you there."

"I-I'm not really great with transportation." Seth said lamenting already remembering the 24 hour ride.

"Then no need for worries then." The man replied. "Are you a wizard?"

"From Gryffin Stone." Seth said.

"Then I know who to give my proper thanks to." The man said.

"Oh, right I gotta go…" Seth said as he started running back. "…let's fly, Buddy." Buddy spread his wings and picked up Seth from the ground and flew back to the town, which must be a couple of miles away.

They managed to arrive at the town and they begin running towards a general direction thinking that's where the team head to. He ran for a few minutes passing by many shops and houses until suddenly he noticed his team siting in an outside café drinking some coffee. Seth approached them.

"Hey, guys…" Seth said catching his breath in sync with Buddy. "…I'm sorry we're late."

"Late?" Jen said. "We were having a morning coffee. What you're late for is your coffee."

"Seth, what's wrong with your shoulder?" Aura asked. "It's a bit bloody."

"Oh, it's nothing really." Seth answered.

"Let me heal that for you." Aura said. She put both her hand on his wounded shoulder. "**Healing Aura.**" Her hands glowed and the bleeding stopped. There wasn't a scar and it looked like nothing ever happened. "There, all better."

"Thanks." Seth said. He moved his arm but it still hurt. "Ouch, the bullet."

"THERE WAS A BULLET IN THERE." Aura panicked. "You should have told me Seth."

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll deal with it." Seth said. He sat down and waited for the others to finish drinking. It wasn't long and soon they continued towards the client's house. "So who is this guy we have to escort and what's he carrying?" Danny asked Jen.

"I don't know the man, but I know the object…" Jen said. "…it's a legendary magical weapon known as the Golden Blade."

"Sounds neat." Aura commented. "But why is it so important?"

"It's power." Jen said. "The golden blade can take the holder's magic or the magic of a target and use it like a weapon. An example would be that the holder is a fire mage and the sword absorbed he's magic. The holder continues to have magic with the added bonus that the Golden Blade adapts itself to accommodate that magic and use it as precisely as the holder can use his own magic."

"That seems quite strong." Danny said. "How that end up with a man from such a small town and why would he even be traveling with a weapon like that?"

"We don't know, which makes this job even more curious." Jen said. "Let's focus on getting to the client first."

They waited at his door as Jen knocked several times. The door open a small amount to see a small man peek from inside. "Who might you be?" The little man said.

"I'm here about the job you requested." Jen said. "I'm Jennifer Le Roux, a mage from Gryffin Stone."

"Ah, yes, the job request." The man replied. He closed the door and one could hear the various bolts and unlocking being done. The door open once more. "Please come in so we may discuss the job." They all entered inside the man's home and sat down on some couches in the middle of the room. The house was a small one with only three doors. The front door, the bedroom door, and a bathroom door. In one room he had placed the kitchen, living room and dining room.

"My name is Yori." The man said. "That's my name, yes."

Yori is an extremely small man being about 3' ft. tall and reaching practically up most people's hips. He wore a dirty black jacket with a white shirt with holes in it underneath it. He also wore torn off pants and some sandals.

"May we ask as how you came upon the object?" Jen asked.

"Well, it was quite a coincidence…" Yori said scratching his head. "I was walking along the path and I just happen to spot something shiny from the tree lines. I go over to see what it is and found the blade stuck on a stone. How interesting, yes?"

"Where do we need to escort you then?" Danny asked.

"To the King of Fiore." Yori replied. "I sold it to him."

"Well, why didn't you call a delivery man to take that to him?" Seth said jokingly.

"The King is not in his castle at Crocus apparently…" Yori said. "…so he send one of his subordinates to inform me of a call that I must speak in person in order to gain access to villa where you'll be taking me."

"And how are we going to get there?" Liza asked.

"Well let's see." Yori said as he looked for a map where the subordinate had marked the location of the villa. "It's quite far away, so it would take a week walking."

"Nonsense, you shouldn't tire yourself walking." Jen said. "Why not a cart?" Seth looked disappointed as he knew it was going to happen again.

"I don't own one." Yori replied. Seth casually celebrated the sudden passing of his ordeal.

"Why not borrow one?" Jen suggested. Seth tried to signal the man a no.

"Ah, yes, one of my neighbors owns one and hasn't been using it lately." Yori said. "I'll ask him a favor since he owes me." Seth was disappointed while Liza and Buddy tried to cheer him up with a pat to the back and head.

Not long after they were ready to leave. The team established shift turns for the escorting job. They planned that it would take three days to get there, stopping every night to rest and stopping then and so for resting. There were three shifts: The cart shift at the moment occupied by Seth and Liza and paired with Buddy, The driver shift occupied by Danny and Aura, and the Back side shift occupied by Jen observing the back side of the cart making sure there were no sneaky attempts. They set off into the path as fast as the cart could go, which was slow.

* * *

**How a terrible torture for a dragon slayer this is. Well the job has started and the destination is the King's Villa. What problems will they encounter on their way there and what can we know about Jen? **


	20. Golden Blade Arc: Spider Web Thieves

"I… can't… take it… anymore." Seth said trying to hold his illness in. "Can we stop please?"

"Is something wrong with him?" Yori asked. "We've been moving at a slow pace."

"Yeah, he gets motion sick…" Liza replied with an awkward smile. "…pretty bad."

"Well..." Yori said looking at a watch he brought. "…we can stop for some lunch."

"Great." Liza said. "Hey, Danny, can we stop to eat?"

"Of course, my love." Danny said. "There's always time for eating." Danny slowed down to a complete stop. As it stopped Seth regained his consciousness.

"YEAH, FINALLY!" Seth shouted. He then felt a grumbling from his stomach. "I'm hungry."

"We stopped to eat, Sparky…" Danny said opening the door to the cart. "…not for your dumbass."

Everybody stepped off from the cart and sat down nearby on a few rocks and tree stumps. Yori came quite prepared with some homemade lunch boxes and tea. They all took a lunch box and unwrapped them. It had rice, vegetables, and an assortment of meats. Seth and Buddy dug in like it was the last meal they will ever eat. They finished fast and with satisfied stomachs.

"Well, since you guys are done…" Jen said. "…you can go ahead and watch out for any oncoming enemies."

"Aye, we'll do." Buddy replied.

"Fine. It's still better than continuing on that cart." Seth replied. They walked towards a rock and sat down. They watched on each side of the road for anybody that may approach. The others continued eating as Seth watched the roads.

"So tell us Yori…" Jen said making conversation. "…How did the King of Fiore even contacted you?"

"Ah, yes, I'm Yori." Yori replied. "The king did not directly contact me; instead it was a scout of the king. He contacted the king through a lacrima and we made a deal for 100,000,000 jewels."

"That's a lot." Danny said. "And at that moment he just happened not to be in Crocus?"

"Yes, as he said." Yori replied. "He is in a dessert villa awaiting my coming so that I may deliver it to him."

"Odd how the king wouldn't just send one of his men with the money and retrieve the sword." Danny said. They continued eating undisturbed. Seth then saw in the distance, three men approaching by foot. As they got closer he could see them more clearly. They wore bandanas on their faces, like the ones that attacked the train. He got up and slowly started walking towards them.

"You, kid, step aside." One of them said. "This is a stick up."

"Like I do that so easily." Seth replied and continued walking towards them. "You guys tried to rob that train didn't you?"

"Train? Wait…" Another one said remembering. "…you don't happen to be that wizard kid that stopped us just a few hours ago?"

"In the flesh." Seth replied with a grin. The men realized the error of their ways and began to worry. "You won't be able to stop us from doing this job!" The got startled and began running away towards the tree lines on each side.

"What is it Seth?" Liza asked her brother from afar.

"We've got company." Seth replied and ran back towards the team. "And I don't think it's just three of them." They all gathered in a circle facing outwards with Yori in the center waiting for an attack from anywhere.

"Is… is something wrong?" Yori asked.

"Just doing our job." Danny answered.

"How many did you see back there then?" Jen asked.

"About 12 maybe." Seth answered. "All I know is that they're arm and I beat them."

"That explains that bullet wound on your shoulder." Jen said. "Don't worry though. I'm more armed than they are." Suddenly two magnum pistols appeared on both her hands and she shot them on two nearby bushes. She hit two of the bandits straight on the head.

"Did you kill them?" Liza asked worriedly.

"It's just a stun bullet." Jen replied. "It would be like getting jolted with enough electricity to knock you out." Out of the tree line thirty more of them appeared. They were surprised because they were expecting just 12. It seemed like a whole thief guild has attacked them. They all surrounded them in a circle not allowing them to leave easily.

"We are Spider Web…" One of them said. "…hand us the Golden Blade or we'll beat it out of you." They all grinned and felt cocky that they would get the blade so easily.

"You know, it's not wise to mess with wizard guilds." Jen said. "Especially Gryffin Stone."

"We don't care young lady just hand us the blade." Another one shouted. He fired a shot at her.

"**Shield Riffle!**" Jen said. A shield appeared from the direction that the bullet was coming from and she blocked the bullet. The man was surprised at this. "This shield has over 5 sheets of steel, enough to block a bullet. Now take it back!" She pointed with the shield facing her side and the top end pointed at the man. A riffle barrel popped from the top end and shot three stun bullets. The man and two others were hit. "I'm your opponent. Face me!"

The thirty men dashed towards her. Some held blade and others held guns. "**Caliber Blade!**" Jen said. she replaced her shield with a sword. it was a sword with a 3' ft. blade and the hilt was shaped like a backwards flintlock pistol. The flintlock pistol that served as a hilt was brown with some metal parts including the barrel. The blade was the same color as steel. She dashed at them too.

Three men attacked her with a sword and knives. She blocked the sword with her blade and then kicked the two others holding the knives. She then slashed the one holding the blade and continued. Two men tried to shoot her but she evaded them skillfully by sliding down with her knees. She appeared on the other side and slashed both their backs. She then saw that a sniper had taken aim at Yori. She flipped the sword around and with one hand shot in that direction. "**Knock-out Bullet!**" The bullet flew through the crowd on to the sniper's head. He was knocked to a deep 8 hour sleep and could no longer take the shot.

They surrounded her leaving her no choice but to use her secret, crowd controlling, weapon. "**Re-Quip…**" Jen said. Her clothing was removed and replaced with another. It was a fireman-like costume, complete with a giant bazooka on her back. "**…Fire-Fighter Set!**" She took out the bazooka and pointed it at the ground. "**Fire Bazooka!**" She shot the bazooka to the ground and created a small fiery explosion.

"Jen." Liza shouted towards the explosion.

"Don't worry, she knows what she's doing." Aura said. Out of the fire she walked out, completely unscathed thanks to her armor. She returned to the group. "That's her Fire-Fighter Armor. It's completely immune to fire in any way." She returned to the team and re-quiped back to her usual clothes.

"Are there any survivors?" She asked.

"You mean, you wanted some of them to live?" Liza added.

"That one." Jen said. She picked up one of those she shot with stun bullets. "Who do you work for?" She continually said while shaking him.

"F-F-For…" The man said with what little energy he could use. "… Cole Arellano." Jen let him go out of the surprise. She hasn't heard that name in years and it brings back awful memories of her childhood.

"A-a…. Arellano." Jen said to herself. "It… it can't be."

* * *

**An upset from the past comes back to haunt Jen. Who is this guy and what does he want from the Golden Blade?**


	21. Golden Blade Arc: Heat On The Desert

**Woo, 1,000 views. I know it's usually not much but it's a nice milestone for me. Thank You Guys for Reading.**

* * *

"YOU DESTROYED THE CART?!" Yori shouted. "IT WASN'T EVEN MINE, HOW'D YOU DESTROYED IT?!"

"It was a simple accident." Jen said. "It was mostly their fault."

"DON'T BLAME OTHER PEOPLE!" Yori shouted once more.

"I guess we have no other choice but walking." Seth said with a smile knowing he didn't need to endure transportation anymore. They all picked up their bags that they started walking along the dirt road that they were planning to use.

"At this rate we're more likely to make in three days." Jen said. "Not to mention we have to cross a desert to get there."

"Yeah, but nothing beats the fresh air." Seth said stretching his arms and then putting them on the back of this head.

"You're just happy that you're not getting sick." Danny said.

Meanwhile not too far from there, on a remote building that seemed almost run-down, the beaten thieves and bandits were facing a man, sitting on a throne. They were kneeling as if to apologize. The room itself was mostly dark and it looked quite destroyed with holes on the walls and on the floor. There were a few lights that were on but they mostly flickered.

"So you couldn't catch him." The man on the throne said. "It was a simple job yet you managed to screw it up. How's that?"

"Sir, there were wizards protecting him." One of them said. "You didn't tell us there were wizards."

"Regardless of that you still didn't finish the job." The man said.

"One of them was Hawkeye Le Roux." Another one said. The man on the throne smiled.

"I understand that you're guild has a set of elites." The man said. "Where are they?"

"We're here." A woman's voice answered. "Sorry to keep you waiting on such an important job."

"You four are coming with me to finish this job." The man said. He stood up and started walking towards them. "I'm glad I have this guild's legendary Children of the Shadows."

"It's always a pleasure." A man's voice from the group said. "Tell us, what's in it for us."

"I'm paying double…" The man said. "…as long as you finished your job."

"Oh it's never a problem to steal anything." The woman said.

"Not only steal." The man said. "I want you to finish them."

"Understood." The woman said. They all walked out of the building and it suddenly collapsed. None of them looked back at the incident and continued walking.

Now back to the team. They've been walking for a long time and darkness started setting on the road. It got darker so they decided to settle where they are and build a camp. They gathered firewood into one place and Seth lit it with his lightning. They opened sleeping bags and put them on each side of the fire. They still had food that survived the destruction and cooked it up. They cooked some fish that they have brought and some meat that Yori had. They eat with caution, still expecting another attack.

They all finished eating and it was time sleep so they curled into their sleeping bags. Liza didn't feel tired and wanted to ask Jen a question.

"Hey you know she's still asleep." Danny said. "She won't hear ya."

"I'll just wake her for a li-" She inspected her sleeping bag only to see her eyes wide open. "WHAT THE-" Jen started snoring to confirm that she is asleep.

"She sleeps with her eyes open." Danny said.

"YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME." She shouted at him. She sighed and retrieved back to her own sleeping bag. They slept through the night without a disturbance of any kind.

Morning came and they all woke up. They folded their sleeping bags and continued walking through the path. As they walked it started to get hotter and trees were becoming even scarcer. It seemed the sun began intensifying as they started heading in a downwards manner. A few hours passed they've made it there, the dessert. With that sign they were only a few days away from the destination.

The dessert was extremely plain and dried up, with only a few rock monuments disturbing its plainness. It was so hot that you could see the heat rising from the ground. With every step they made it let out a little steam from the ground and everybody began sweating from this weather. It was high noon so the sun was at its highest and hottest. Buddy had practically melted unto Seth's shoulders and Danny looked like he went for a soak in a nearby body of water. Danny's clothes were very much soaked by his profound sweating.

"Are we even there yet?" Seth asked.

"No." Jen answered.

"How about now?" Buddy asked the same question.

"No." Jen answered getting a bit pissed off.

"And now?" Buddy asked again.

"You know I can make it easier for you and launch you all the way there…" Jen answered with a scary face. "…that way you only have to glide."

"S-Sorry." They both replied feeling scared.

"Look, a cave." Yori pointed out at a cave not too far away. "We can rest there."

"There's no time." Jen said. "We have to keep moving."

"We have to rest Jen." Danny said with his mouth open from being tired. "I can't take this heat anymore."

"Fine, but only a few minutes." Jen said. "You all remember the last time we rested." They all approached the cave and set their backpacks on the floor. Seth, Buddy, and Danny fell to the floor feeling the immense coolness of it and let out a nice "Aaahhhhh".

"I'll keep a look out." Jen said. They all sat down on small rocks that were there as they let the darkness of the cave cool them down. They relaxed almost to the point of being able to fall asleep. Liza sat there with both hands on the ground for balance until she felt something on her hand. Normally she wouldn't be scared easily like that until she saw what it was.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH." Liza screamed at the top of lungs. "A LIZARD. GET AWAY, GET AWAY, GET AWAY."

"You gotta relax." Danny said picking it up. "It's more afraid of you than you are of it." The lizard bit Danny's finger to get away and started heading directly towards Seth. Seth picked it up.

"Yeah, he's right sis." Seth said. "Look at it, it's harmless." It bit Seth finger as well. "THAT LITTLE FUCKING THING IS MEETING HIS CREATOR." Danny and Seth chased after the Lizard that led even farther into the cave. They were about to catch it until it escaped through a hole.

"Dammit it got away." Danny said.

"Yeah, cause you're slippery fingers." Seth added.

"Then, why didn't you zap it, sparky." Danny said.

"CAUSE I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE IT." Seth shouted. They heard his echo. "Whoa, this thing's a lot bigger."

"Yeah, might as well head back before we're lo-" Danny said before he noticed. "I think we're lost."

"Nice going, bucket-head." Seth said. He snapped his fingers and created a small light. "I think this is my time to shine." Seth led the way trying to get out but he was as lost as Danny or even worse.

"So, where's the exit, navigator?" Danny said with a smirk.

"LIKE YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK." Seth said to him. He suddenly smelled something, an unfamiliar but yet almost familiar scent of a lizard. "I think I might've just found our ticket out." Suddenly a shadow crossed them. They both noticed so they prepared for a fight. They both saw the figure of a man standing on a rock, although it was questionable a man because they also saw a tail. It began to ran for an exit and they both followed it. In a few turns Seth could already smell the outside heat and a light started appearing. They made it out.

"Did I do good, ssssssssir." A man's voice said. It was a creepy voice though, that sounded like a freak monster.

"Of course, my good Lizardo." Anther voice said. "Now we can exterminate them much more easily."

"Whose there?" Danny shouted. "Show yourselves."

"Up here, you buffoon." The man's voice said. They both looked up and saw two men. One of them was tall, about 6'6" ft. tall and somewhat muscular. He wore a black tank top with two belts crossing his chest in an "x" form. He wore grey pants and black boots. He had tanned skin and slicked back black hair and a charming face. The other one was shorter at about 5'5" ft. tall and was much more slimmer. He had a very notable, lizard like tail that barely moved. He had no shirt on revealing his almost green-like skin that matched that of his tail. He wore black pants and with black sneaker shoes. He had extremely short blonde hair and eyes that looked much like a lizard's.

"Who the hell are you guys." Seth said.

"We are two members of the Children of the Shadow." The man answered. "I'm Kyros, and this is Lizardos."

"We're two wizards from Gryffin Stone." Danny answered.

"We know." Kyros answered. "That's why we were sent to eliminate you."

Meanwhile back at the other side of the cavern Jen and Liza are worried that they haven't come back yet. "Hey, let's go. We have to keep moving." Jen shouted to the inside of the cave. The only thing that responded was her echo. "I'm going in."

"Wait, I'll come with you." Aura insisted.

"No, one of us has to stay back to protect the client." Jen said. "I'll be back with those two idiots in no time." Jen started walking towards the inside of the cave. Liza and Aura couldn't see her anymore. She stayed with Yori, close to him, so nothing bad will happen. Liza suddenly felt a great breeze from outside. She got up and walked outside to see what it was, Aura stayed behind. There was man standing with his feet together and his hand towards the sky. He had a long-sleeved jacket with no shirt underneath revealing his muscular body. He wore extremely baggy short pants that fluttered with the wind and he had tied with ropes below his knees along with stylish shoes. His hair was green and spiky and didn't even move with the wind.

"Are you from Gryffin Stone, miss." The man said. "I'm Barto Sam, your executioner."

Meanwhile back to Jen, she was inspecting the cavern, looking for footprints. She lit her way with a special gun lighter that she bought some time ago. The lighter faded with a quick movement that she saw from a figure. It was a woman and she could tell because of the sharpness of her eyes.

"Whose there." Jen called out.

"My, my, you do have a keen eye." A woman's voice said. "If you want to know, then you have to follow me." She started running towards an entrance. Jen followed her without question. They both made it outside to a small hill with many stone sculptures and rock formations. "Beautiful isn't it." The woman said.

"Who are you?" Jen said. She re-quipped a riffle of hers.

"A bossy girl, eh." The woman said. "You truly are Hawkeye. Well if you must know my name is Mystique. Or as many call me The Lovely Death."

"And why would they call you that?" Jen asked.

"Because with my poison I kill, and it is always a lovely death." Mystique answered. She covered her hand in poison and showed it to Jen. She threw the poison at a rock and it quickly dissolved it. "Are you here to talk, or would you like to know how lovely your death will be?"

* * *

**The Children of the Shadows show themselves to the wizards and the fighting commences. **

**Small Edit: I forgot to write in Aura ever since they all met the client, Yori. A small mistake that'll try to never make again. Sorry for those who noticed. **


	22. Golden Blade Arc: The Rubber Man

Kyros and Lizardos both jumped down and into the dried, rocky ground, releasing a big pile of steam. Kyros grinned and Lizards gave a smile that stretched from ear to ear. "Are we going to kill them, ssssssssssir?"

"Of course, Lizardos…" Kyros answered. "…that's why we're here."

"You really think you can beat us?" Seth asked defiantly. "We're wizards, you guys are just some elite thieves."

"True." Kyros said. "But what makes us elite is our great power. We are capable of magic as well."

"So you're wizards too." Danny said.

"Yes and no." Kyros answered. "We are thieves and will always be thieves; we're just blessed with the ability to do such thing."

"So you can do magic, so what?" Seth said charging his hands with lightning. "We're experts at this and can control it better than anyone can." Seth went straight for Kyros and punched him square in the stomach, lifting him from the ground a little. Kyros started giggling and then laughing.

"You are a loose cannon as Mystique told us." Kyros said. Seth removed his punch and stood back. He left a fist mark right on his stomach which quickly refiled back to his original form in seconds. Seth was dumbfounded at such a thing and couldn't grasp any logical explanation except magic. "I have a great ability to make my body stretch, much like rubber."

"What the hell?" Seth said still dumbfounded. "Well even if you can stretch my lightning still should have shocked you."

"You don't get it do you, Seth?" Danny said. "Rubber is a material which is immune to electric currents. He's not the man you want to fight; he'll feel nothing out of you."

"I guess he's you guy…" Seth said. "…no point stepping in, since you think you're stronger than me. I'll take that green-tail over there."

"Who are you calling green-tail?" Lizardos asked Seth. "Oh, me. HEY STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU LIGHTNING BASTARD!"

Danny approached Kyros, slowly walking. "Yo, Rubber freak." Danny called.

"You called me?" Kyros answered.

"You're my opponent and if you say you came to kill you're going to kill me first." Danny said.

"Ah, one that has already accepted his death." Kyros said. "You're friends death is inevitable against me, might as well make it interesting." Kyros smiled and grabbed his right hand to crackle his knuckles. "Come at me, boy."

"You'll regret that last sentence." Danny said. He started charging at Kyros and swung for his face. He hit Kyros dead in the jaw. Kyros fell to the ground yelping and grabbing his face while rolling on the ground. Danny let his guard down thinking that this was already easy. The rolling stopped and Kyros stood up with his back facing Danny. He quickly turned and returned that same punch, only his arm stretched down with Danny until he hit the ground. Danny grabbed his face and saw that he already made a cut. He looked at Kyros and saw him with a disfigured jaw, completely turned to the side opposite of Danny's hit. Kyros grabbed his jaw with both hands and forced it back into the same place it was. Kyros laughed.

"You didn't learn from the past, did you?" Kyros said. "I'm a rubber man, that means that I don't feel your punches on my skin and that anything you think you have broken it has merely stretched."

"What the fuck is this magic?" Danny said with the same dumbfounded face as Seth had moments ago.

"Now face my…" Kyros said. "**Rubber Shot!**" He threw a punch and it stretched to reach Danny and hit him in the face with the force of a thrown boulder. Danny was thrown even further. "See there's a nice advantage to this Magic I use." Kyros added. "The farther you are, the less likely I'll get hurt."

"So you're a long range and short range guy, huh." Danny said realizing. "So I'm I." Danny turned his whole right arm into water and pointed it at Kyros. "**Water Bazooka!**" Danny shot and immense amount of water towards Kyros. Kyros panicked and didn't know what to do so he just froze there, waiting for the attack to hit him. Before the immense amount of water could reach him it almost evaporated and only a drop of water fell on his left shoulder.

"AH, HELP NO, I CAN'T SWI-" Kyros screamed and stopped when he realized it was only a drop. "Eh, What's the matter with your bazooka."

'It evaporated.' Danny thought to himself. 'Is the heat really that much or is my water that cool?'

"It won't matter anyway." Kyros said. "**Rubber Shot!**" The stretched arm came and punched Danny in the stomach, making him lose his breath. Danny fell on both knees grabbing the dried ground. He could barely catch his breath and let alone he was still experiencing the heat of that blazing sun. He was beginning to dehydrate, ironic for a water wizard. "What's the matter, little drop?" Kyros said with a grin. "Can't handle the heat?" Danny stood up and faced the man.

"No, it's not that." Danny said. "I was just wandering how I haven't kicked your sorry ass yet."

"Then you have to reach me." Kyros said. He let out a laugh. "Oh, wait, you can't." Danny began running towards him out of frustration with both arms made of water. Kyros saw him and decided it was best to keep him out of reach.

"You want to fight you rubber duck?" Danny shouted as he ran.

"How would you like a 'trip'?" Kyros said. "**Rubber Sweep!**" He got low on the ground and swung his leg as to sweep for Danny's legs. He stretched them as well reaching quite far and way beyond Danny. Danny avoided them with a jump. Kyros saw that his plan had worked. "Fool." He cried as he swung his right arm back, stretching it quite far. "That was my plan all along, now you can't avoid my direct hit." Danny didn't react like he had done before but kept his composure. "Now taste my **Charged Rubber Shot!**" The arm retracted back to him and with that single motion he continued it towards Danny. He continued to keep his composure to the very end.

"**Water Body!**" Danny said. The shot went right through him as a fist would go through water. "You didn't realize my plan either." Danny grinned after this remark. He continued towards Kyros at full force from the jump. He pointed both arm towards Kyros. "**Water Pump!**" From his hands he shot two full force cannons of water towards Kyros. Kyros squealed as he did last time, knowing that this time he was done for. The cannons hit him and he's sent flying back with a panicked expression on his face.

Danny landed and noticed that his clothes we're completely dripped in sweat, or water, he couldn't tell. He took his shirt of and made a make-shift turban out of it putting it on his head. "First things first is to cool your brain." Danny said to himself. "Now I can think a little better."

On the other side there lay Kyros with a fainted look on his face. He recovered quickly and slowly got up with a pissed off face on his head. He was so angry that some of the water started evaporating on his face and he turn quite pink like when somebody blushes. "You… You…" Kyros said. "YOU DARE MOCK ME BY USING MY WEAKNESS?! I WILL NOT GO BACK TO HIM DEFEATED!"

"Well then…" Danny said preparing himself with a fighting pose. "…you ready for round two?"

* * *

**Nice Chapter right? I'm going to experiment with multiple chapter fights, trying to make them more hardcore and detailed. **

**Anyway there's something I want to ask from you, the reader, and possibly fan (no, maybe?), for something. You've given me OC's and now I'd like to make this awesome. I'd like a special chapter from you guys. Let me explain my situation: I'm heading for a vacation this Thursday (4-10-14) and I won't have my computer with me. To keep you guys reading I've decided to allow a "Special Chapter" Much like they do in Manga except it's you guys who are writing it. **

**Things to consider:**

**- This is One Chapter, not an ark (Sorry for that)**

**-you can write about anything that either: **

**A. That has been mentioned in the Story so far. **

**B. Write about your OC (If he/she's has been mentioned so far [look at chapter 2 mostly]) **

**C. Or about other guilds, if you like to introduce one in a one chapter special (That I can later use to bring nostalgia)**

**Although it's a special you can use this opportunity to put your OC in the spotlight and make him/her shine and also contribute to his/her fighting and personality. I'd like to consider these chapters canon to my story as long as they aren't anything extremely weird in which nothing can go back to normal.**

**SIGN YOUR WORK WITH YOUR PEN NAMES (i.e. user names here at fanfic) so I can give proper credit to those who do.**

**Send in your work through PM or DocX (PM to add you to the DocX list or try to add me.)**


	23. Golden Blade Arc: Round Two

**Double Chapter today since I won't be posting tomorrow, or anywhere until maybe tuesday. Yep, it's going to be a long ride before we continue the arc so why not have a special. **

* * *

"You'll regret ever trying to mess with us, Beach Boy!" Kyros cried as he ran towards him, leaving one of his arms in place from where he started running, stretching it to use it again. "Taste my **Charged Rubber Shot!**" He continued running as his hand started returning to him with great force in store. The hand reached him and continued onwards towards Danny. Danny simply evaded it by lowering his body and evading to the left. The shot almost hit him. Danny grabbed Kyros stretching arm and pulled him closer to himself. Kyros was surprised that somebody could use his own arm against him and flew towards him.

"**Water Blade!**" Danny shouted. His hand turned into a wide blade made of water, although still sharp enough to cut something. Kyros surprised Danny by using his feet to propel himself upwards evading the blade. Danny pulled him in and stuck his blade in his other hand. Kyros let out a painful grunt as he received the stabbing. Danny threw him away to the other side. Kyros stood up while grabbing his left arm. He looked at his wound and realized that he may have found a weakness. "Rubber can still be caught."

"So you know now, so what?" Kyros said. "I'll still defeat you and drink you up like I'd do to any water."

"It won't matter now." Danny said. "I've got the upper hand."

"That may be true, but did you forget?" Kyros said. He jump backwards to an incredible distance putting him quite far away. "If you can't reach me, then you can't kill me."

"I can still reach you." Danny shouted. "**Water Bazooka!**" He shot a great amount of water from his hands towards Kyros. Kyros, afraid of water, flinched and awaited the surf of water coming towards him. Only a drop reached him. He put his arms away and realized Danny was already there with a cooked punch heading towards his face. It hit him and sent him to the ground. Danny started to sweat even more from the constant moving and terrible heat. Kyros laughed as he pulled himself away to a nearby rock. His jaw was disfigured again, except this time, both ends were practically destroyed. Kyros fixed it up while allowing it to let out a few noticeable crackles.

"I may have weak bones, but I fix them." Kyros said. "They never break unlike yours."

"I'll guarantee to put them in a state where they can't get fixed." Danny said. Kyros laughed out loud like he made a joke. "IT'S NO JOKE YOU BASTARD!"

"Regardless, that's impossible." Kyros said as he demonstrated his stretching arm and neck. "My skin can stretch with my bones like rubber, you can't bend rubber and expect it to stay like that."

"You're not Rubber." Danny said. Kyros made a surprised face as if someone found out about the worst secret one could keep.

"H-h-h-how did you know?" Kyros stuttered with a surprised face. "It won't matter once I'm done with you." Kyros took a knife from his chest belts and stretch it over to Danny. He evaded it quickly enough and saw something on his skin. It glowed, like it's been covered in some sort of coat, a clear coat.

"Answer me you bastard." Kyros said angrily.

"You have a rubber coating on." Danny answered. "No matter what kind of magic one practices, they never turn into that element, they can, but for a short time and a lot of concentration. You're afraid of the water because it can easily wash of that rubber coating on top of your skin."

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Kyros screamed.

"So you can only stretch your body as long as you want to." Danny continued. "It's called Rubber Magic because of its rubber-like properties, not because it turns you to rubber."

"AND WHAT WAS THAT THAT YOU USED?" Kyros began to lose his cool.

"It's called Water Body." Danny said. "It's a spell, but your rubber body isn't a spell, it's a trick." Kyros smiled and regained his cool. He started laughing like a madman.

"Even if you can wash it away…" Kyros said. "…I know you can't. The heat of the desert is slowly melting you away and you're dehydrating fast. Unless there was a body of water here you could use you're very much useless." Kyros stretch his arms and grabbed Danny by both his arms. He swung him up and Kyros jumped up as well. "**Rubber Hammer!**" He joined both his hands and struck Danny down, continuing his stretching until it met the ground. It created a small crater with Danny's body lying in the center, almost lifeless.

Danny was practically stuck to the ground, but he could hear it. His ear could hear running water below the ground, and it wasn't a small amount. Danny slowly got up and stood almost dizzy. Kyros had a big grin on his face thinking that this was already his victory. Danny closed his eyes and joined both palms together and began to concentrate. Kyros saw it.

"What is it Beach Boy? Already praying?" Kyros said. He laughed again. "You should, you're about to meet your creator." Kyros reached to his chest belts and pulled out many knives. He had them placed one between each finger, having them like claws. "I'd like you to meet my finishing move when dealing with assassin missions. I call it Rubber Spikes." Danny didn't respond, but stayed in the same form he was, trying to find the location of that running water he heard before. Kyros started running towards him leaving both his arms behind, so they come with a stronger force.

He came within 7ft. of Danny and decided to let loose. "Bye bye, Water wizard!" Kyros said. He let his arms fly toward him. "**Rubber Spikes!**" The arms approached fast, with them a deadly attack that Danny could no longer avoid. And with that he found the water.

"**Tidal Stream!**" Danny shouted. The rubber spikes got closer but suddenly the ground burst and a giant stream of water launched out of it, like nothing. Kyros was launched off with the water, and unable to swim he almost drown in it, if it wasn't for the constant propulsion. "There was a underground river here, I heard it, and I found it. We're done here." The Water slowly started to go down and there laid the fainted body of Kyros, with his mouth full of water he just lay there on the ground. A victory for the water wizard. Danny sat back down and just stared at the bright sky. He was even more soaked than Kyros was, and could barely move, not because he used a lot of magic, but because the sun has been slowly draining away his strength. He needed the coolness of the cave.

* * *

**The Rubber coating defeated and Kyros left to dry on the sun. Now we continue with the fight of Seth and Lizardos next time. **


	24. Special Chapter: Fire and Ice

**This is a special chapter written by GoldenOwls, thanks for responding about my specials and hope you can do some more in the future, when the time comes. ALL CREDIT TO GOLDENOWLS.**

* * *

The raging battles of Fire and Ice, both elements that take opposite mentalities to control, are some of the most epic in all time. All admire and enthuse over these feats of nature and magic. With that being said, what would be than Fire and Ice s=combining in the greatest culmination of magic since the beginning of the century.. Summer could easily think of many events that she would much rather happen at this moment rather than Fire and Ice battling it out in someone's body. Her long list began with peace and quiet. Sadly quiet was a foreign word at her current locations, and she would be in an alternate dimension to know peace in this place.  
Just after another feebly attack by some guild, that Summer would never care enough about to try and learn its name, to collect more money from Griffin Stone, the guild that smelled far worse than any fishing boat she had the absolute pleasure to board and jump off of. Summer would never know how exactly she even ended up in Rios, but she did and was stuck, somewhat willingly for life.  
The only reason Summer wasn't on a mission instead of the stink hole of a guild … well, she didn't quite know the answer to that herself. It was probably attributed to the girl beside her shooting arrows around the room always missing living things … inanimate object weren't so lucky. She might be Summer's friend; she didn't know really know what that was exactly. "Snow, you're on fire," Riri shot at a mug as she said this.  
"Right," Summer looked at her hand as it began to freeze where the fire had been. There wasn't even a burn on her skin only cuts from her ice sculpting.  
"I hate it when you do that." Riri motioned to Summer's hand indicating her distaste for the other's ability to burn but freeze the fire.  
"You know I can't help it."  
"Whatever, it still creeps me out," Riri says. "So, why did you start burning? You only do that when you feel something." another arrow flew, missing some dancing kid's head. They didn't even notice.  
"Something is just off," Summer tells her. The girl's reddish brown eyes scan the guild hall for something strange. The only disturbance she finds with her well trained eyes is the presence of three new members. "Them," she points to the group.  
"Summer, the table." Unconsciously Summer's hand, which was touching the table, started to burn and so did the table. She didn't notice until Riri pointed it out. Riri stood by Summer's and watched as well. "Those are the new guild members that defeated the guys from Silver Rush."  
"Summer, nodded not really caring. As if struck by lightning the brunette had an idea, "We are going to stalk them until we figure out what is wrong with them."  
Riri gave Summer a skeptical look, "I may be a hunter, but I only stalk animals." At her immediate rejection, Summer tried to make a puppy dog face-a very pathetic attempt. "Fine," Riri allowed, "But if it turns out that this hunch is wrong you will have to treat me like a queen for life," the archer negotiated.  
"A month," Summer bartered.  
"Five years," Riri lowered her price.  
"Two months,"  
"Three years,"  
"Three months,"  
"For life," Riri wouldn't go lower than three years.  
"Three months,"  
"Two years," the call to haggle was too good!  
"Year," Summer tried on last time.  
"Five and you have a deal," Riri held out her hand to seal the deal with a grin on her face.  
"If you weren't my friend …" Summer hesitantly shook Riri's hand.  
"When to do we start?" the silver wearing girl asked because indeed silver was her favorite color obvious by her skirt and top and jewelry that clanked when she drew her bow.  
"Now,' Summer's eyes light up, scaring Riri to the smallest degree that the bluenette may might actually burn something or freeze it.

(Break)

"I need to walk," Riri whined.  
"Shhh," Summer placed a finger over the archer's lips. The two were crouching in a convenient place clump of shrubbery outside a building that the newcomers had gone into, waiting for something to happen. So far, nothing.  
"I'm going for a walk; but since I'm you friend, I'll come back." Riri walked into the dark and scary woods.  
Summer didn't completely register her friend's departure. Something was still off, even worse than before. The little details Summer's eyes were trained to see with her sculptures, trails, sparkles like a patch of ice, no a globe, a beautiful globe, perfect and familiar. Summer stumbled to her feet with a sense of great urgency. She ran in the direction Riri left.  
"Riri!" Summer called into the gloom. "Riri-chan!" she tried again. No response.  
Summer didn't stop running or calling out 'til she heard that voice. Sweet, perfect, everything she wasn't. The voice she never wanted to hear again.  
"Ice Make: Sight!" the voice shouted out the spell. Sneaking around a tree Summer found the voice's owner. On one side of the clearing were two girls. One looked much like Summer herself with pale blue hair and reddish brown eyes. the second was younger and had brown hair like their mother's and brown eyes that were also May Snow's. The first girl was intently looking at a globe perfect and familiar like the one outside the building. "Show me Summer Snow, my sister." Summer's breath caught at her name.  
Fear pulsed through her heart. Never had she felt this way. 'She can't be looking for me,' Summer thought. Her fear had, by then, materialized at her hand in fire, setting the tree ablaze.  
On the other side of the clearing Riri m***. She had been hung up by her hand over the ground. Her cuffs were made of globes of ice.  
"Lilan,' the brunette pointed at the tree. Milly, Summer knew that face so well, had half her countenance burned off … Summer's own doing.  
"Shut up!" Lilian commanded her minion. "This," she clutched the globe before her, 'is telling me Summer is behind that tree,"  
Summer sighed with relief. Her sister didn't know she was there. There fire burning the tree turned to ice as the brunette's emotions neutralized between her immense relief and fear beyond compare, fear of her sister, Lillian Snow. Lilian had always hated her for stealing her spotlight as the best mage in the family, and for all the attention Summer received from May Snow, their mother, after she discovered her Blaze Magic.  
"Lilian," Milly pointed again also noticing Summer's ice. Damn! "That tree was on fire, but it turned to ice. The fire turned to ice." Lilian's eyes snapped to the tree, "You should really stop over Summer and start seeing all the beautiful things the world has to offer. There is just ice." Milly's scoldings went unheard by Lilian as the brunette rounded the tree to find Summer's hiding place vacant.  
Summer's heavy breaths were fiercer than fire and her grip on the branch below her sharper than ice. Sooner or later the branch would break with the weight of the growing ice coming from Summer's vice grip. When it did fall, Summer fell on her sister. "Um … hi?" were her first words to the evil brunette in years.  
The older of the two, Lillian, was glaring, and the younger simply had no idea what to do.  
So here in a battle of glares the great battle of Fire and Ice may come to its most epic conclusion.

"B***," Lilian hissed before wheezing, turning to ice, and bursting into millions of pieces. She wasn't dead though, that Summer knew well. Summer looked up just in time to see Milly do the same.  
Scrambling again, Summer freed Riri, "You couldn't have that faster?" the archer sighed and looked at her shaken friend. "Dude, she was your sister, what could be so bad about her?"  
'You have no idea." Summer paused before continuing. Riri listened intently knowing Summer rarely talks about her past. "Lilian was a prodigy when we were younger. Dad taught us both Ice Magic. Lilian is by far the strongest mage I've seen; and with this time she has had to improve, the only thing anyone could do against her would be to pray to whatever deity you believe in. Unfortunately she hates me, a lot, and wants me dead. First she wants me to suffer by taking away everything I love … the guild." There might have been a tear on her face, but it either froze or burned. "and if you can't destroy it on her own she will find someone else to."  
"Welp," Riri decided to lighten the mood, as per her specialty. "We didn't find anything strange, so you have to treat me like a queen for five years."  
Summer thought back to the group of new members; what made them different, off? The Staff Mage, normal. Dragon Slayer, weird but normal for a Dragon Slayer. The flying cat, normal. "Fine …Wait I figured it out!" Riri frowned; no one was going to call her queen at this rate. "The cat flies!"  
The archer's eye began to twitch. "You made me come out here just figure out their cat f*** flies!" arrows requiped in her quiver. She cocked one and let it fly. The arrow whizzed through the air to meet its fiery doom at Summer's hand. "You burned my arrow!" Riri's anger level increased beyond that of which was normal.  
"You have more," somehow, by some unfortunate miracle, Summer was oblivious to her friend's overflowing anger.  
"Every arrow is special. Now, you have to call me queen for the rest of your life." Riri ready another arrow, a special arrow.  
""N-" Summer began, but an arrow exploded beside her. "Yes, my queen." Brunette bowed.  
"Good, onward Snow," Riri grinned. Mission Complete.

* * *

**Alright guys, hope you like it. I'm hoping to do more Special Chapters in the future, more predominantly during my Finals week since I'll have to devote myself to studying. Anyways hope you guys liked it and always be ready for your next call of duty (not the game) if you wish to do so. **


	25. Golden Blade Arc: Strange Lizards

**Woo, finally back. I would've post it yesterday, but some errors and what not occurred. We resume here after Danny's fight with Seth's fight. **

* * *

Lizardos slowly walked towards Seth, showing his tongue every few seconds much like a snake would. He stopped just a few feet away and looked him straight in the eye. "Prepare to meet your death at the handssssssssss of me Lizzzzzardosssssss."

"You really like too stretch your s's, do you?" Seth asked a rhetorical question.

"Thatssssssss jussssssst how I ssssssspeak." Lizardos Answered.

"Well, you're dumber than you speak!" Seth said. "Let's fight!" Seth charged his fists with lightning. Lizardos didn't move, he just stared at him. Seth charged and tried to hit him. "**Lightning Dragon's Fist!**" Lizardos avoided it, extremely fast, without even moving his feet from the ground. Seth tried again, several times, but Lizardos was too fast for him. Seth stopped and panted heavily.

"What'sssssss the matter?" Lizardos asked. "Can't reach me?"

"Shut up *pant*, you dumb lizard." Seth said. "I'll beat the crap out of you."

"No, I'll kill you." Lizardos said. He raised both his hands close to his face and out from his fingers claws emerged. "You die at my handssssssssss." Lizardos moved towards Seth rapidly and slashed his claws at him. Lizardos managed to cut his white shirt in half, revealing his body. It had a single scratch from his chest down to before his abdominals. It was bleeding.

"You left yourself wide open." Seth said. "**Lightning Dragon's Roar!**" Seth unleashed his roar on Lizardos. Lizardos managed to avoid it, but he wasn't there. Seth looked around but didn't see him. He was on the top of the cave entrance from where he came.

"Thissssss issssss going to be eassssssssier than I thought." Lizardos said. "You're sssssssso ssssssssslow."

"Say, what kind of magic do you use?" Seth said. "You already look strange, there's no hiding that, might as well tell me."

"Me, well, I…" Lizardos said scratching his head, thinking. "…It'ssssss a sssssssort of Take-Over magic, sssssspecifically for Lizardsssss. All lizardssss you could think off, I am them."

"Then why don't you change into something more deadly?" Seth asked.

"For you, I think this will be enough." Lizardos said. He jumped down towards Seth and tried slashing his claws again. He cut through his shirt and jacket again, this time leaving a three claw mark on his left shoulder with some blood. Seth grabbed his shoulder in pain. He remembered he still had the bullet inside him that was constantly hurting him. "Ssssssuch a weak ssssssshoulder. My new target." Lizardos tried again but Seth quickly avoided it by bending himself backwards He put one hand on the ground and lifted the rest of the body with the momentum he gained throwing himself back.

"**Lightning Dragon's Spinning Talons!**" Seth shouted. His feet lit up with lightning and kicked Lizardos straight in the face. Lizardos was swung back and Seth only sat down on the ground, grabbing his injured shoulder. He used that same arm to lift his whole body up putting pressure on that shoulder. The pain intensified for him but he could still hold it. Lizardos suddenly appeared before him and tried to reach for his shoulder. Seth snapped out and quickly avoided it going backwards. He sprung up and let go of his shoulder. "If you wanna fight me Lizard guy, fight me fairly." Seth said to him. Lizardos missed his attack and with the force from his attack he dug a hole in the ground where his hand lays.

"That'sssss ssssssso nice." Lizardos said with a grin. "It thinkssssss it can win. You might assssss well die painlessly, but if you prefer fighting, then I'll kill you even slower." Lizardos's muscle mass started expanding and starting to look like a man with a toned body. His muscles grew even bigger and his tail changed shapes. "**Lizard Change: Crocus Soul!**" Lizardos slowly shape shifted from a normal lizard to look like much more of a crocodile. His jaws grew bigger and his teeth sharper. He changed skin color from that green he had to a darker green with lighter shading on his belly. He looked much stronger, from a skinny short guy to a 6'0 ft. tall muscle man. His skin became stronger as well. "Issss thissss enough for you, Lightning brat."

"What the hell did I just see?" Seth asked himself after the transformation ended. "It won't matter cause I'm win-" Lizardos had managed to dash and take Seth by the throat.

"You sssssee in thissss form, I'm much stronger and can accelerate much faster than usual." Lizardos said still clenching Seth in his hands. "I was already quite strong, but now…" He threw Seth towards a nearby rock structure. He shattered it with just throwing him. "…now I can destroy so much easily." Seth pushed back the rocks that were shattered from his landing and stood up panting while holding his injured shoulder.

"Now we can fight." Seth said with a grin on his face. "**Static-**" He disappeared suddenly leaving Lizardos confused. He reappeared right in front of him. "-**Punch!**" He punched Lizardos right in the gut but he barely moved back. Seth was baffled but he didn't care. He threw another punch. Lizardos blocked It with his own hand hand grabbed Seth's fist. Seth couldn't move his fist and was at the same time paralyzed.

"You sssssseem to forget, that I wassssss already ssssstronger than you." Lizardos said. "You can't defeat me." Seth didn't care and tried to move his fists. After much time trying it finally budged and it continued to budge one inch at a time. Lizardos was overwhelmed by the massive strength he had.

"I'm a dragon slayer." Seth said. "If I can defeat dragons, THEN I CAN DEFEAT YOU!" Seth shouted with that last part and completely used all his strength and managed to launch the giant Lizardos towards the cave. He was thrown like a rocket into the cave inside. Lizardos managed to get up and he saw Seth's silhouette shown with the desert light behind him. Seth's fists charged with Lightning. "You think a dumb lizard like you can kill me?"

"Maybe so, I can't defeat you with brute strength." Lizardos said. He shape shifted back to his normal form. "So it's best that I try a new tactic." He started shape shifting again. This time he got smaller at about 5 ft. and became a slimmer version of himself. His eyes became much more deformed and his tail became very slim and curly. "**Lizard Change: Chamo Soul!**" He changed into a Chameleon.

"What are you even going to do with that?" Seth said jokingly.

"You don't know about these species do you?" Lizardos said with a grin. "Now you see me…" He disappeared. "…Now you don't."

"Wait, what?" Seth said. "The hell did that guy go?"

"OVER HERE." Lizardos said from behind his back. Seth turned and punched the air. "NOW I'M HERE." Seth turned to his right side and punched the air again.

"Dammit, come out." Seth shouted.

"Do you know why this is one of my deadliest forms?" Lizardos asked Seth. "Because they never see it coming." Lizardos punched Seth in the head and disappeared again.

"Where the hell are you?" Seth shouted.

"What is it, getting pissed?" Lizardos asked. "You have to find me."

"Dammit, I don't know what he smells like." Seth said. He sniffed again. "And it smells like crap here." He felt a small wind current and quickly avoided it by moving back. He knew it was him, so he smelled as his invisible arm passed by.

"You managed to avoid me once." Lizardos said. "But not this time. Time to finish you." Lizardos quickly moved for Seth, still camouflaged and went took out some poisonous knives covered in poison. "I have her made these for some occasions like these. **Poison Knives!**"

"There." Seth said. He quickly avoided them. "**Lightning Dragon's Fist!**" The charged electricity was more than enough to get rid of him and put him back in his original form.

"B-but how?" He stammered.

"Dragon slayers have better hearing and smelling." Seth said. "Once I know how you smell like, I can track you down, even if you're invisible."

"D-damn." Lizardos said looking at his hands. "T-this never happened to me, this never happens to me." He grew angrier. "Looks like it might be time to use that again."

"There's nothing you can throw at me that I can't handle." Seth said. "I'll finish you off anyway."

"H-here g-goes…" Lizardos said. "…**Lizard Change: Draco Soul!**" He started shape shifting again. This time he grew incredibly larger and larger by the second. His muscles expanded more than when he used his Crocus soul and his tail grew quite large as well. He started growing bigger than a house and the cave started getting crowded with this great mass. He grew wings with spans as long as he is growing and he seemed to resemble more and more like a dragon. In the end what finished you could only see the silhouette of a giant thing inside a crowded cave.

"W-what…. What is that?" Seth said beginning to fear. "It can't be a dragon!"

* * *

**And with this chapter I want to announce something. Send in your special chapters whenever you want to. That's right, if you want to contribute to this awesome story you can send a special chapter, free of deadlines. Just remember the uh stuff I put in on an earlier chapter to write your specials. **


	26. Golden Blade Arc: Draco Soul

Lizardos roared an intensifying roar that echoed through the rest of the cave. The cave was getting more and more crowded as he grew bigger and bigger. He started gaining features like a dragon and practically mimicked one. They were still close to the entrance and Seth decided to run as fast as possible before it all crumbles on him. He began running and Lizardos saw his prey try to escape. He reached for Seth but he was faster. Seth exited out back to the desert heat and Lizardos followed him, completely wrecking the entrance of the cave as he ran. Seth tried stopping but he slid a little, releasing a massive amount of sand into the air. They both stopped and had a stare off.

"I… can't control it…" Lizardos grunted. "…I need… need to kill you now." He slammed his massive hand where Seth was but he avoided it fast.

Seth appeared below the massive creature and targeted his belly. "**Lightning Dragon's Talon!**" He kicked his belly and that attack lifted Lizardos a little into the air. When Lizardos landed it created an even bigger dust storm. Seth coughed a few times from it.

"NOW!" Lizardos screamed. He whipped his tail at Seth and took him from behind. Seth was thrown into a nearby rock formation that looked almost like a mountain. It completely shattered when he hit it and he was buried in the ruble of rocks. Lizardos sighed thinking that he had finished the job. Suddenly a few rock started moving. Slowly one got up and was pushed back by a bloody arm. A few more where lifted away and out came out Seth, almost drenched in blood and sweat and with his shirt and jacket mostly torn off, enough that you can see his lightning blue crest. He was panting heavily as he got rid of the last rock.

"It take…. It takes more than that… if you want to kill me!" Seth shouted at the giant creature. He was almost depleted of any magic energy.

"No… NOOOO…" Lizardos started screaming as he grabbed his head. "…I can't… control it anymore!" His eyes lost color, they turned completely white, and his muscles contracted letting him know how strong he looked. He let out and almost ear shattering and thundering roar.

"You made your last mistake…" Seth said panting. "…because I'm a dragon slayer for a reason." The creature roared back in disgust and Seth shouted back as loud as he could. Lizardos threw one of his massive hands at Seth, but he avoided it and landed on it. "**Lightning Dragon's Roar!**" He used the roar on the creatures head. It had a direct hit and he knocked it back. Seth jumped as high as he could until he was higher than the falling beast.

"Time to use something new I came up with…" Seth said. "…**Lightning Dragons' Thunder Hammer!**" He united both his fist and raised them above his head. As he fell he knew was going somewhere over the beast's back. He landed and with it he hammered both his fists into the dragon's back. It pushed the dragon down and it created a small crater the size of its belly. Seth came down and sat down for a moment. "If that didn't do it I might as well call it quits." The dragon slowly stood up after what he said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Seth said.

"Seth!" Danny shouted.

"Danny!" Seth shouted.

"What the hell is that?" Danny asked astonished after stopping. "Is that a-"

"Yes and no." Seth answered as he got up quickly. "I'll need your help." The beast roared. It's preparing to attack again.

"What do you want?" Danny asked.

"You're water and I'm lightning…" Seth said. "…I think I can make my attacks stronger if he were wet."

"That's not a bad idea." Danny said. "I'm going for it." Danny ran towards the beast. The beast twirled and attacked Danny with its tail. Danny managed to avoid it by jumping as high as he could and using his water body move. He continued running and went below the dragon beast and exited on the other side to his tail. He grabbed on the tail. The beast baffled but he didn't care and tried to shake Danny off.

"Hey, Scales, remember who your real opponent is." Seth shouted. The beast looked at his direction with his head low. There appeared Seth already reaching its jaw. "**Lighting Dragon's Fist!**" He punched in a downwards fashion making the beast shift directions and launching Danny into the air.

"Now it's my turn." Danny said. His arms turned to water. "**Water Bazooka!**" He started spraying the beast in water as much as he could hold it. Since he had just finished his battle against the rubber man he's already tired. He managed to cover most of the dragon in water. "Take it away, Sparky!"

"You got it Water Bucket!" Seth replied. "**Lightning Dragon's Roar!**" He attacked a single spot in the middle of the creature's chest. The Lightning spread quickly throughout the dragon's body, paralyzing it with a lot of electricity running through it's wet body. It snapped out and let out an immense roar. "There's just no end to this is there."

Danny reunited with Seth. "That thing still isn't down?" Danny asked.

"It's as tough as a dragon." Seth said. "I didn't think it be this tough."

"Well, well, well…" A man's voice said. "…look who's still walking pretty."

"I thought I was done with you." Danny said looking at the man. "Kyros."

"I don't die so easily." Kyros said. "Now where were w-… You've got to be shitting me." He looked up to see the dragon beast that Lizardos had turned into. "You guys really pissed him off." Kyros added. "Once he goes into that mode there's no stopping him."

"You're wrong." Seth said. "I'm gonna kick his ass."

"You?" Kyros asked jokingly. He then laugh a little. "I don't think a dragon slayer can beat this thing."

"I'll show you who I can be-" Seth said before being interrupted. Danny had his arm in front of him.

"I told you…" Danny said. "…he's mine. Take care of that lizard guy."

"Fine I take down the big g-" Seth said. The hand of the beast hit him hard and sent him flying. As Seth was landing on his back he could see that the beast sprung up and opened his wings to glide a moment. The beast's hand closed on him on what would be a death giving stomp. It stomped Seth into the ground as hard as it could. The beast roared as another great loud roar signaling victory.

Suddenly his hand started to move, and it wasn't it that was moving it. it slowly started going up, inch by inch until you could see from beneath Seth carrying the giant beast's hand from the ground. He was grunting as he pushed with his knees.

"Get… off… of…" Seth said. He charged up with electricity sending another electric shock to the beast. "…MEEEEEE!" He escaped the beast's hand.

Meanwhile back with Danny they were both fighting fiercely. There were a few rubber shots and water pumps shot at each other, each one landing accordingly on the opponent. They both stopped for a moment and looked at each other. They could barely take another movement in this hot desert sun, but only one could come out. "**Rubber Shot!**" Kyros said. He hit Danny square in the jaw. Danny fell facing up to the sky. He could barely stand up. "Come on boy. Don't you want to live?"

"If you were really out to kill me…" Danny said. "…you would've done it now."

"I like to torture my victims before I kill them…" Kyros said. "…slowly." Danny stood up and decided that he would use the underwater river again.

"**Tidal Stream!**" Danny shouted. A shot of water came from below the ground and headed for Kyros. He avoided it.

"You can't fool me with the same trick twice." Kyros said. "You have to try better than that." He grinned cruelly.

'Dammit I don't have much energy left.' Danny thought. 'Maybe for one last shot. But he might avoid it.'

"Well…" Kyros said. "…I'm waiting."

Danny crumbled to the floor and put both his hands on the ground. He closed his eyes and concentrated, thinking of the river underneath him. Kyros took out a poisoned knife from his belt. "Mystique you wonderful woman…" Kyros said. "…I'll make sure to use this quite nicely." Danny continued concentrating on the river underneath him. "**Rubber Shot!**" Kyros said. The hand with the knife went straight to him. The earth started shaking slowly until it almost seemed like an earthquake. The knife approached Danny quickly.

"**Tidal Surf!**" The ground broke and out came out a giant wave about 30 ft. tall and almost 20 ft. wide. The knife passed through the surf and struck Danny. Most of the poison washed away but there was a small amount of it still left. The knife stayed on Danny's right shoulder. Kyros grinned knowing that it hit him but that grin soon washed away once he saw the massive surf heading towards him. He started running away to its opposite direction as fast as he could.

Back to Seth where he managed to get away from the beast. It started chasing him. Seth saw the massive wave heading towards his direction and knew what he could do with it. He began running at full speed at that same direction, the beast followed trying to keep up in all fours. Kyros saw them running towards him.

"Guess I'll take two-" Kyros said before being uppercut by Seth.

"Out of my way!" Seth said running. Kyros was launched enough to land on the chest of the beast. He stuck there as it ran.

The surf approached and Seth decided it was time to dodge it. Seth dove into the lowest part of the wave and passed through completely wet. He landed back up and waited for the wave to hit the beast. It hit the beast and the massive force the wave brought managed to knock it down. They were drenched in water. Danny looked over at Seth and saw that he used the wave he created. Danny lied there in the floor. "Finish them."

"**Lightning Dragon's…**" Seth said. He proceeded by sucking as much air as he could. "**…ROAR!**" He send a thundering roar towards the drenched foes and shocked them both. It lit up the desert sky with flashing sky even though it was still plainly another afternoon.

The massive shocked managed to defeat both of them and during the shock Lizardos, defeated, recovered back to his normal form. They both lay there facing up at the sky with their mouths opened and electricity still running through them. Seth smiled and turned to Danny. "Hey we be-" Seth saw that Danny was on the ground face down. "Danny? Danny!" He went over to him and turned him face up.

"C'mon man talk to me." Seth said. Danny didn't respond. He noticed that his skin was extremely dry. "I need to get him a shade and some water." He managed to stand him up and put one arm over his own shoulder. "C'mon, the others got to be worried about us."

* * *

**The assassins fall and Seth and Danny survive the ordeal with a big shock. Now it's time to turn to Liza and Aura who face their own assassin. **


	27. Special Chapter: Past Knight

**Alright guys here is another Special Chapter, this time from visceraEffect. (Sorry that I was quite late to getting to it.) It's another OC special so if you don't recognize the OC, or have doubts that he/she is even in the guild, please use Chapter 2 as refference.**

* * *

There was a time when Tia Arclesse was not a knight.

There was a time when she was eight, the time when she was just the daughter of a rich businessman, surrounded by a loving family and under the loving roof of a loving house.

Tia was all smiles, when she was eight. She had a younger sister, a fantastic one to boot, named Lachesis. Her mother was pregnant with another child and to say the least, she was excited. Tia was the happiest with her family back then.

Until the dark figure stole into her room at night and grabbed her tiny body and muffled her screams.

"I'll kill the rest of your family if you don't shut up!" Were the masked man's ruthless words. The night air was bitterly cold and stung the young girl's fingers and toes into frozen submission, her mouth tightly shut with duct tape.

The moon stared coldly down at her, the stars winking their serious eyes down at her. The straw underneath her was hard and uncomfortable, her hands tied behind her back. It hurt. It was cold. Tia scrunched her eyes tightly to stop the tears bubbling up behind her eyelids. The eight-year old was scared. Her fists clenched together, grubby nails digging into her palms.

_Someone, please, save me!_

The second the tear fell past her eyelids and her thoughts swerved to a savior that would burst through the door, someone did. The door to the barn was thrown off its hinges, the glorious moonlight seeping into the straw-laden floor. A tousled mess of hair and a man with glinting armor stood in the doorway, his sword disappearing in a mess of sparks into his belt.

A Requipper. Tia's eyes sparkled and widened as he came closer. His eyes were kind, and he slipped off his gauntlets to untie the ropes binding her body. But he also ripped off the tape on her mouth.

"Aah!" she panted, her lips numb and the area around her mouth red.

"Sorry about that," the man's voice was deep and rich, matching his rugged appearance. "I wish I could have taken the tape off less painfully."

"I-it's okay," she hid her face, cheeks flushing. Maybe it was her young age and the jarring events, but she was sure that this man would be her idol for years to come. When he pulled away, she saw four rings glittering on his fingers. "My name is-"

"Do not worry, I know what your name is," he interjected. "Not to be rude, but we must hurry. Reinforcements should be coming soon and I do not want to fight any more barbarians." The man put back his gauntlets on and lifted her up, setting her over his shoulder like a sack of delicate grain.

She couldn't see a thing he was doing, but there was a white glow emanating from him, bright and white. Surely, it was magic. He wielded magic and she was absolutely amazed. Tia had heard of magic before, but she had never seen it with her own two eyes. And yet, here was a man, soft and strong, that wielded it. In a flash, it was gone and so was the barn.

The whip of the wind blew her hair into her eyes and although it would end up getting into her eyes again, she tucked it behind her ears, hoping to catch another glimpse of magic.

However, no enemies pursued them and she was far, far away from the kidnappers' hiding spot.

In fact, they were in the garden of her families' estate.

The man set her down and brushed off the straw that clung onto her nightgown fiercely. Kneeling to her height, his face was illuminated by the moonlight and Tia rocked back and forth on her heels. Striking eyebrows, dark eyes, strong jaw, the rings glinting on his gloved hands, she couldn't help but blurt out, "You never told me your name?"

He smiled, one that made his eyebrows look less demanding and his sharp features soften.

"My name is Lance, Tia. Never forget it," With the smile still on his face, he straightened up and ruffled her hair comfortingly. It felt so natural, and she had only met this man once. "After all, you will be seeing more of me, now."

She turned her wide green eyes to look at him astonishingly. He tapped his rings and the belt around him with a knowing grin.

"I will be teaching you so you can protect yourself next time, my lady."

And just like that, he seemingly disappeared in a burst of white light. Tia Arclesse, the fanciful heir of a rich businessman's family, was left, awestruck and adoring, in her mansion's back garden. And that same girl, pampered all of her life and rudely awakened by a harsh act the world threw at her, met her idol.

It was then she was sure she would follow in his footsteps, a knight, saving others.

Her fist clenched tightly and her eyes were determined.

She'd be like Lance. She'd be Tia Arclesse, the fearless female knight.

* * *

**Remember that you can submit any special chapters through amigofanfiction at gmail and now through PM as well. Remember there are no longer deadlines for these babies so send them in whenever you feel like it. **


	28. Golden Blade Arc: Flawless Wind

Barto Sam lowered his hands and the winds calmed down. The small sandstorm he had created had lowered and Liza's view was now clear. Barto was still starring at the sky and he closed his eyes. His face turned to Liza and he opened his eyes once more.

"If I haven't introduced myself already…" He said. "…I'm Barto Sam, the flawless executioner. You are from that magic guild Gryffin Stone, are you not?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Liza said defiantly.

"Ah, I have to deal with a lady this time." Barto replied with a soft voice. "He only makes it easier for me."

"If you think this will be an easy job then you're dead wrong." Liza said. She took out her staff and wielded it with both hands with the head facing towards Barto.

"I'm always right. I'll show you." Barto said. He disappeared and reappeared behind Liza facing the same direction he did before with a small blade on his right hand. Some pieces of her hair fall off from the cut. "I know where I aim. This was only to prove to you how deadly I am."

"H-how did you…?" Liza said starting to shake.

"Are you afraid already?" Barto said sheathing his small blade back. "We've only begun."

"Well if you want power…" Liza said regaining some consciousness. "…have my **Fire Staff!**" She charged her staff with fire magic and released a fireball towards Barto. Barto lifted his right hand and a blow of wind struck the fireball and put it out.

"Although I belong to a thieves' guild, I'm blessed with magic so beautiful." Barto said. "It's my wind magic. A beautiful ability that can create a light summer breeze or a devastating hurricane."

"So, you use wind magic." Liza said. "That doesn't scare me. I'M A WIZARD FROM GRYFFIN STONE!"

"Very well…" He responded while closing his eyes. The winds picked up and the sandstorm appeared again. "…be ready, for I take no prisoners in this war." He disappeared slowly inside the sandstorm. Liza prepared for any attack grasping the staff with both hands and charging it with Ice.

Meanwhile back at the cave entrance Aura was waiting for Liza to return. It's been a while since she left to check on that breeze in the middle of a desert. Yori was worried as well, as he clenched the box that held the sword with a strong hug. He was somewhat trembling. "This can't be happening." Yori said. "Is someone really going to try to take us?"

"Don't worry sir." Aura said. "She'll come back in no time."

"I'm not worried about her, alone…" Yori said clenching the box even more. "…I'm worried about everybody I've involved here." Aura stood up and started walking towards the entrance of the cave. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to bring her back just stay put." Aura reassured the worried man. She continued walking and exited the cave. The hot sun hit her strongly as he had her eyes almost completely closed from the brightness. The wind hit her to and her clothes started fluttering in the wind. She looked closely and saw a body lying on the ground. It was Liza. "LIZA!" She shouted. She ran towards her.

Liza was lying on the ground with a few bruises and some small cuts around her whole body. Aura used her healing aura to let her gain health once more. She woke up from her unconsciousness. She looked defeated. "A-aura?" Liza asked her. "Run. He's strong."

"Who are you talking about?" Aura asked.

"I believe she speaks of me." Barto answered. Aura turned to see him hovering on two rocks while the wind went on. "Although strong is such a small word for what I did."

"What did you do you bastard?" Aura asked.

"Are you a wizard from Gryffin Stone as well?" Barto asked.

"What of it?!" Aura said.

"Then you will share her fate." Barto said. "I'm Barto Sam, the flawless executioner."

"I won't let you hurt her." Liza shouted. She slowly got up using her staff as support. She stood using her own staff for support. "We will fight you."

"Oh, that seems as little unfair." Barto said. "But considering it's to women, then I'll accept it."

"**Aura Boost!**" Aura said. She had her hand on Liza. "**Stamina Aura, Strength Aura, Magic Aura!**" Liza felt her own body rejuvenate. Her stamina increased drastically as well as her magic power. Her strength increased only a little.

"Why are you doing this?" Liza asked.

"I can't defeat him." Aura said. "But with my help you can defeat him."

"Right." She faced Barto as Aura fell to the ground to recover. "**Fire Staff!**" She pointed the staff at Barto and it released three giant fireballs. She could notice her increase in magic strength. The fireballs approached Barto rapidly but he only lifted both his hands and the fireballs disappeared. He slicked his green hair back put it instantly popped back to its original position.

"Hey, you think the same trick works twice on me." Barto said. "Come to think of it, it never worked to begin with."

"**Lightning Staff!**" Liza shouted. She charged the staff with lightning magic and released it all in one beam heading towards Barto. Barto didn't blink and simply clenched his fists and put them in front of his head as if to protect himself.

"**Aire Shield!**" Barto said. The winds changed and created a barrier in front of him. "This is my Aire Shield. I shift my winds that I already created and form a strong barrier."

"I guess you're not all dodging." Liza said. "And simple attacks like these don't work."

"You're correct." Barto said. "But allow me to be offensive." He put his right hand on his sheathed blade. "**Aire Slash!**" He drew out his blade and slashed at the wind. It created a compressed attack that was as sharp as his own blade. It slashed through the mid-part of Liza's shirt and tore open a horizontal tare in the shirt and a horizontal cut on her skin. She grunted in pain as she held her wound. "Relax, I'm only playing."

"I'll help you Liz." Aura said standing up.

"You recovered already?!" Liza said surprised.

"I used a small amount of magic…" Aura said. "…don't worry."

"Ah, now the odds even." Barto said. "What other magic can affect me. Nothing. On every mission I've carried out, not even a scratch on me when I finished the same."

"I know who you are…" Aura said. "…we may be about the same age, but I saw you when I was little…" She clenched her fists. "…Y-you… you killed my uncle… like he was nothing."

"Hey, hey, hey…" Barto said. "…don't lash on me for doing my job. I don't tend to remember who I killed before."

"You may not remember but I do…" Aura said. "…I remember that green hair from before." Her hands were suddenly covered in a mystical veil. It was a red color. It glowed and moved almost like a soft solid ball but it was clear enough that you could see her hands.

"A-aura…" Liza said. "…what are those?"

"It's part of my magic…" Aura answered. "…when I get angry I tend to release red aura. The fighting spirit."

"Ah, but who cares?" Barto said. "It won't matter since it can't hit m-" Aura hit him with her fists covered in the red aura. The power of the red aura is that it triples the pain receptions of a victim. Barto was thrown to the floor with a red marking in the shape of a fist on his left cheek. He continued with the same face though. He opened his eyes and stood up slowly.

"What… what was that?" Barto said shocked.

"That's pain…" Aura said. "…the thing about the red aura is that it triples your pain receptor on contact."

"B-blood…" Barto said twitching his eyes like a madman. "…nobody has ever spilled my blood. I… I… I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BROWN HAIRED BITCH!" His intensity increased. "I'LL KILL YOU LIKE THE ROTTEN BITCH YOU ARE!"

"I won't let you get to her." Liza said standing in front of Aura with a hand in front of her.

"I won't let you get her." Aura said. "We're not too easy to beat."

"Don't you dare talk back to me you BITCH…" Barto said snapping out. "…I'LL DESTROY YOU LIKE I DID YOUR SO CALLED UNCLE!"

* * *

**Barto Sam the perfect executioner has his reputation soiled with a single hit and snapps like a madman also Aura's uncle. More fighting later. **


	29. Golden Blade Arc: Aura's Offense

**I'm warning right now, Barto has a pretty bad mouth in this chapter and the word "BITCH!" is quite key here**

* * *

We now go back to the distant past although not too distant, around 10 to 13 years ago. There in the outskirts of Rios, the city that holds Gryffin Stone, and were most of the population's houses are there was a house that was celebrating a party. There weren't many people there but those who were there were delighted and entertained with each other's company. They acted like family. There we see a young little Aura playing with her little toy train, which was a somewhat inaccurate replica of the train here in Rios. She had on a pink blouse dress for children with matching pink slippers. Her hair was much shorter back then. At the time she wasn't called Aura but rather by her name.

"Julie, come on, it's time to sing Happy Birthday to Uncle Kada." A woman's voice called out.

"Coming." Aura replied, she left her toy on the floor. She entered the small dining room which was already crowded but that woman waited for her at the entrance of the room.

"Did you remember to clean up your toys?" She asked.

"Uhm…" Aura replied thinking. "No, mom."

"Well you'll pick them up later…" She said with a smile. "…right now it's your uncle's special day." Her mother picked Aura up and carried her over to her uncle. She sat her on top of his lap. Uncle Kada was not a very old man but neither was he young. Already he had wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. He was bald to the touch with a completely shaven face as well. He wore a white button shirt with only the last button undone where you can see his great Adam's apple and black pants with black shoes. They both sat in front of a birthday cake already lit up with 50 candles. The family sang happy birthday but all they both could do was smile.

Suddenly something was thrown through the window that went with a rushing wind. The singing stopped as soon as it happened and they looked at a small boy around Aura's same age with green spiky hair. He got up and looked around holding a picture of Uncle Kada's face. He spotted Kada and pulled out a loaded gun. He cocked it and pointed it at Kada. "Die fast." He said. Kada picked up Aura and threw her aside, she was thrown facing Kada and she saw him die. Blood splattered the birthday cake and the young boy left without a trace or an identity.

What could've have make him such a target, well, Uncle Kada is one of Rios top engineers and he himself design a train for Rios and other important buildings. He doesn't cooperate well with those who are corrupt. The family shrieked and checked on the dead Kada while others called the local police. Aura only cried and filled her eyes with salty tears. That was her favorite uncle that always made her feel happy when he was around, no matter what happened.

* * *

Back to the present Barto prepared for a strong attack. "**Wind Bullet!**" He shouted as he moved his hands forwards like a push. Two shots of wind can be seen coming straight for Aura, but she couldn't react to them, she was trembling remembering her past. Suddenly she was tackled and pushed of the wind attack's course. It was Liza.

"Aura, snap out of this." She said. Aura snapped out and continued to live in the present.

"What… What happened?" She asked.

"You almost died." Liza said. "Come on let's get up." They both stood but close to them Barto was already seeking his target.

"Little, little BITCH WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Barto snapped. "You are in much trouble. WHEN I'M ANGRY I CAN'T CONTROL THE VOLUME OF MY VOICE."

"Aura, you know any way of attacking." Liza asked charging her staff with ice.

"I-I don't have offensive attacks." Aura said. Liza was shocked.

"What do you mean you have no offense?!" Liza asked shocked. "Every magic has something to attack with."

"Not mine…" Aura said looking at her hands. "…at least as far as I know the best I can do is draw out my aura to my hands."

"Then do it." Liza said.

"I can't really control it." Aura said. "My magic reacts quite well with my feelings."

"Then get angry." Liza suggested. Aura closed her eyes and tried to make an angry face but her aura could not be drawn, Aura sighed. "Don't worry, magic works like that some times. You'll get it soon enough, in the meantime I'll deal with this guy." She nodded in agreement.

"Are you done chatting?" Barto said. "SO I CAN RIP YOU APART LIKE THE TRASH YOU ARE!"

Liza attacked. "**Ice Staff!**" The staff made a few hail shots at Barto but it barely work as he blew them away with his magic.

"I keep telling you that these tricks don't work twice." Barto said. "WILL YOU OPEN YOUR EARS AND LISTEN?!"

'I have to do something better than this.' Liza thought. 'Maybe it'll work this time.'

"Will you move out of my way." Barto said. "OR I'LL KILL YOU MUCH SLOWER!"

"Alright, Liz, concentrate." Liza said. Her staff started charging with two magic powers at the same time. Lightning and Ice. "Time to give these a name. **Staff Combo Lightning Hail!**" Her staff started creating ice hail attacks much like the ice staff attack except there were more and came much faster at lightning speed. Barto could not react and was hit many times by the attack. Barto fell again, he got up quickly with an even angrier and pissed off look on his face.

"Y-Y-You…" Barto said looking at his own wounded body. "…BITCH!"

"Call me what you want…" Liza said spinning her staff. "…I'm kicking you're a-" She was interrupted and she fell on her knees and grabbed her arm. There was knife stuck there, with half its blade showing. She shouted in pain. Aura heard that shout and it reminded her again of that past, that horrible screaming past but she didn't let that make her lose concentration and kept going. She has holding both hands separate but making the shape of a ball. Suddenly her aura started appearing, a white aura, in the shape of a sphere. She opened her eyes and knew she had found it.

Barto started walking to Liza, slowly and grinning, letting out a small giggle. Liza grunted in pain until Barto arrived. He had another knife on his hand. "You're lucky you know…" Barto said. "…that one wasn't coated in poison… but this one is." He showed his knife, coated in a small very clear coat of purple and green. "Mystique's beautiful poison death is a quick one." Suddenly he stopped and he felt something hit him in his stomach, but he could hold it, but no, it continued going much like a wheel. He looked down and saw nothing more than a white sphere.

"I found it, Liz…" Aura said. "…I call it **Aura Sphere!**"

"You… bitch…" Barto said. He was thrown far along with the sphere attack. The sphere disappeared and Barto landed. He stayed down.

"Aura, you…" Liza said.

"Yeah I found it." Aura said with a smile. "Liza, is that a…?"

"Don't worry…" Liza said. "…I think I can hold it."

Barto remained on the floor almost defeated but he grinned and started giggling until it evolved slowly into a psycho laugh. "You think those shitty things will defeat me…" Barto said with a grin. "…you're dead wrong if you think I'll be defeated by two bitches."

* * *

**Aura finds her strength and can fight again and Liza learns a new move with her staff powers. Barto still with that perfect attitude. **


	30. Golden Blade Arc: Hurricane

Barto stood up quicker than an injured man would. He was bloody and most of his clothing has torn off now from the devastating attacks. He had a big smile on him, a very psycho smile, and his eyes were vicious. He had turned from a calm confident man to something desperate, like a cornered animal, except it wasn't afraid; it was angry. The speed of the winds picked up again, this time to hurricane status. The winds made every piece of cloth, hair and sand, flutter in the wind. Barto only smiled as he created a terrible sandstorm.

"**Hurricane level: 1.**" Barto said. "Winds as strong as a hurricane, but not very destructive ones." All they could do was hear them because they had their eyes shut from all of the sand. "If you don't hurry you'll be buried in sand." Liza buried her staff on the ground so she could keep balance and not fall like Aura.

"**Ice Staff Attribute…**" Liza said with her eyes closed. "**…Tundra!**" The sand froze to ice as well as the flying sand. it all stopped but the winds continued to blow strongly. Barto already approached them.

"Would you like another stab, my sweet." Barto said with a smile. He had another knife on his hand. Liza couldn't move out of fear. Aura noticed and knew how to fix it.

"**Aura draw: Courage!**" Aura said. Her hands glowed a green color and she put them to Liza. Liza snapped out immeadietely and jumped away from Barto before he could swing the knife at her.

"Why you little bitch!" Barto said. "I think I'll kill you first." He took out a knife covered in Mystique's poison. "Have a beautiful death." Suddenly his hand was stopped. It was frozen and the knife could not penetrate. He looked the other way and saw Liza using her staff. "I see, in order for me not to bring a sandstorm, you froze the sand, so it can't move. I'll kill the clever girl first." He lifted his hands and made a sort of punch towards her direction. A strong gust of wind attacked her but it didn't hit her. She had her fist in front of her.

"I forgot about my rings, so I'll use this." Liza said. "**Storage Ring!**" It was a silver ring with a purple lacrima embedded into it. It absorbed the gust of wind that he threw at her.

"What's the meaning of this!" He shouted. "What happened?"

"It's a storage ring…" Aura said. "…this one specifically can store magic attacks used against her and she can shoot them right back."

"That BITCH!" Barto said.

"Why don't you have a taste of your own medicine?" Liza said pointing the ring at him. "**Release!**" The gust of wind shot back, but with greater power. Barto couldn't move out of shock. He was struck but he remained standing.

"Oh, I see." Barto said. "You are truly clever. All I need to do is destroy that ring." Barto put his right hand on the left side of his head and his left hand on the right side of his head both clenching like a fist. "**X-Cutter Ultra!**" He let both his hands fly down and another wind shot was released. You could see that it was formed like an X. Liza tried to do it again.

"**Storage Ring!**" She shouted. The ring only absorbed part of it and the rest of it attacked her. She fell and tumbled down through the ice. "W-what happened?"

"I know how those pesky rings work." Barto said. "They take a direct shot and absorb it, but when that shot is a shot that extends more than a line the ring can handle it will be useless." Barto slowly walked towards her. "You still think you are returning alive?" He got to her and stepped on both her hands destroying the rings, except for the Storage ring. Liza grabbed her staff.

"**Lightning Staff…**" Liza said. "**…Thundershock!**" Barto was electrocuted and he fell to the ground. Liza scattered and ran towards Aura who was still on the floor. She helped her up and they positioned themselves back to back but facing Barto. Barto stood up like doing a push up slowly and carefully. He grabbed the ashes of the rings and let them fall like sand.

"You're not getting out of here alive." Barto said. The speed of the winds kicked up again, this time it was twice as fast. "**Hurricane Level: 3!**" The wind already removed what was left of Barto's torn long sleeved jacket and his pants covered in many holes. "The speed of the wind, plus the temperature in this area I can make… **Wind Slash!**" He threw his hand down like a karate chop and send a devastating gust of air towards them. It hit them gut bits of their skin.

"The air is too cold." Liza said getting up. "It's making his attacks sharper."

"Correct, clever one." Barto said. "But not fast enough. It's either this or the blinding sand. Your choice."

"We're gonna have to fight him like this, Liz." Aura said. "We can't see with the sand and the wind is already quite strong."

"We have to do this fast and get back to Yori." Liza said. They both agreed. Liza took her staff by the bottom part and swung it. "**Fire Staff Wave!**" It created a linear wave that attacked Barto. The winds shifted it and the attack turned to them. They quickly avoided it by getting down.

"You are less clever than I thought." Barto said. "In these winds NOTHING can hit me."

"We'll see about that." Aura said. She put her hand like holding an invisible ball to her right side. It created the aura sphere. "**Aura Sphere!**" The sphere did not make it to him. It drifted off and remained scattered with the flow of the wind until it landed on the ground creating a very small crater hole.

"If you want to defeat me." Barto said. He took out another poisoned knife and broke the ice off from the other hand. "You have to come to me." He started playing with the knives like flipping them and throwing them from one hand to the other.

"No. I don't have to get close to you." Liza said. She charged her staff with lightning magic. "**Lightning Staff Thunder Pledge!**" She sticked the staff to the ground and suddenly the ice broke. A sudden attack flowing through the ice broke it and attacked Barto. He received an extreme shock as he screamed in intense pain. The attack finished and Barto fell to the ground with a crisp black color covering him. The wind stopped and the ice started to melt. Liza and Aura survived this and defeated the Perfect Executioner. Barto just lay on the ground with one eye closed, twitching, and his mouth open like he received the worst news possible.

Liza collapsed but Aura grabbed her. "It's alright, I got you."

"We… we have to go back." Liza said pointing at the cave. "…we can't leave him."

"It's alright, we'll get there." Aura said. "You sure know how to fight."

"My brother taught me how to be strong." Liza said. "And I read a lot of books on staff attacks."

"Well they sure paid off." Aura said. "Let me heal you."

Meanwhile back inside the cave Yori still clenched his precious box suitcase that contain that masterful sword when a shadow appeared from within the cavern. He was a tall man at about 6' ft. tall. That's all Yori could see. "So you are the one transporting the Golden Blade." The shadow said. "I'll take possession of that now."

"No, you can't have it." Yori said. Suddenly smoke started crippling out from inside the cavern.

"I'm sure you value your life over some object." The man said. "If you don't give it to me, then I'll take it by force."

"No, it's meant for the king." Yori said even scared.

"No…" The man said. "…it's meant for me."

* * *

**Barto defeated and his perfect record spoiled. A man appears claiming the Golden Blade for himself. Next week we start fresh with the fight you've all been waiting for: Jen vs. Mystique. **


	31. Golden Blade Arc: Guns and Roses

**Alright here it is, the long awaited fight of Jen and Mystique, It'll be quite long and filled with quick turns so make sure to have a few extra tissues on the side.**

* * *

A strong explosion blew off one of the rock formations there and Jen jumped back to avoid it. She requipped two guns to her hand and pointed them a dust bowl that formed from the rocks falling down. Mystique appeared and Jen shot her guns. The bullets arrived quickly at Mystique but all she needed to do was put her hands in front of them. The poison melted the bullets until they became nothing but poison itself. "My dear, you've tried that three times already." Mystique said with a smile. "When will you learn."

"I'm not done with you." Jen said. "**Explosive Bullets!**" Jen shot two single bullets from her guns. Mystique could not stop these so she avoided them easily by slipping to the right. The bullets exploded behind her destroying a few more rock formations that were behind.

"My, my…" Mystique said. "…you don't need to be destroying everything, Hawkeye, don't you know anything about preserving nature."

"Right now you're my target." Jen said. "That's all I need to know."

"You're no fun at all are you?" Mystique said. "Well, I guess it would be time to end this." She covered her fingers in dripping purple poison. A few drops fell and the ground around her dissolved. "**Poison Touch.**" Mystique rushed over to Jen and began trying to simply touch her. Jen avoided by moving backwards every time she tried. Jen tripped with the ground and began falling backwards. Mystique saw this as an opportunity and went for a poisonous touch. It was blocked by a shield that appeared as soon as Jen hit the ground.

"**Shield Rifle!**" Jen said. "Not even your poison will tear through it."

"What is this?!" Mystique said baffled and angry.

"It's a magic shield I tuned to do other stuff." Jen said. With her strength she threw Mystique away and stood up. "Like shoot you." The riffle barrel popped out and it pointed at Mystique. She ran before it began shooting and took cover nearby a rock formation. Jen's shooting stopped. "You can come out now… I'm out of bullets."

She came out of the rock formation and stared at Jen. She was already angry at her but Jen remained calm with a serious face. "So that's how you work." Mystique said. "You don't like getting close with the enemy, so you use long range weapons like those guns."

"That's not true." Jen replied. "I'm simply testing the waters. But in your case it is true, your magic is based on getting close, so it's an advantage for me."

"I can do more things." Mystique said. "This is poison magic, mine is a beautiful but deadly magic, like a rose with poison thorns."

"I don't need to hear more blathering from you." Jen said. She requipped a great bazooka and pointed it at Mystique. "Shut up and give up." She shot the missle at her but she didn't move. She stayed there with her eyes closed and her palms opened. As the missle approached she united her hands and then separating them creating a giant shield of poison. The missle dissolved right through it. Jen was stunned at this.

"**Poison Shield!**" Mystique said. "Even I can deal with pests like you."

"You're more worthy than I thought." Jen said.

"Why thank you for the compliment." Mystique replied. "I don't disappoint."

"That won't stop me defeating you." Jen said. She requipped her own clothes and armor, and her weapon. "**Requip: Agile Maiden!**" She changed her clothes to something lighter. She wore a back tank top with tan shorts revealing her entire legs with black boots. She requipped as well two magnum guns.

"My, my…" Mystique said. "…you're just begging me to kill you already."

"This is my light armor which I renamed Agile Maiden." Jen said. "These boots are magic boots that increase my speed and agility, and the clothes are very lightweight."

"Let's test them then." Mystique said. Two orbs made of poison appeared in her hands. "**Poison Bombs!**" She threw them at two spots close to Jen. Jen thought they were heading for her but realized that they were really time ticking bombs. They exploded lifting up a giant dust cloud bowl. Mystique giggled at her success.

"Declaring yourself victor already!?" Jen said. She appeared behind her.

"B-but, h-how did you?" Mystique said baffled.

"I told you I'm faster now." Jen said. She pointed the guns at her back. "**Explosive Bullets!**" She shot them and they exploded on contact. Jen managed to run away from the explosion. Mystique exploded with them and she was thrown a small distance. She was partially covered in some of her own blood. Her long purple dress ruined and her long purple gloves destroyed and dissolved. She slowly stood up and faced the unscathed Jen and smiled evilly.

"My, my, you really are a hassle." Mystique said. "I think I'll have to use my full force against you."

"Never take me like a joke." Jen said. Mystique covered her hands and feet in poison that dripped down dissolving the ground.

"No matter how fast you are you won't avoid me." Mystique said. "Make your last amends, today you're meeting your maker."

"That's such a big statement for someone who hasn't touched me." Jen said as she prepared herself for another attack.

"**Poison Floor!**" Mystique shouted. She put her hands to the ground and everything that was on the ground was covered in poison slowly. It covered the whole ground area of the rock formations. Jen avoided it by jumping onto a rock formation. "**Venom Shot!**" She shot a line of yellow liquid towards Jen and it hit one of her guns. The gun quickly dissolved and Jen dropped it. The gun dissolved the rock below it and continued down. "It's my extremely poisonous Venom Shot!"

"You'll need better than that to touch me." Jen said.

"Of course I know…" Mystique said with a cocky face. "…I was only testing the waters." She created to blobs of poison in her hands and threw them at Jen. Jen avoided them and jumped to another rock formation. Mystique kept throwing her poison blobs at her, but kept missing. One rock after the other until she returned in a circular way back to the rock in which she begun. Mystique stopped.

"**Poison Trap!**" Mystique said softly. The blobs shot poison around like water at a waterpark and sprayed alover. Jen saw this and requipped.

"**Requip: Iron Tank!**" Jen said. She equped her heaviest iron suit that covered the whole body like a knight along with a great bazooka to go along with that. The poison dissolved the bazooka and most of the armor. When the attack finished what was left of Jen was her stuck inside an iron suit filled with holes. Mystique started producing green orbs from her hands.

"**Stick Poison!**" Mystique shouted as she threw the two things. It caught both of Jen's hands and threw her to another rock formation with her hands stuck above her head in a 90 degree angle. She struggled to get out as she requipped back to her agile maiden uniform. The things stuck to her hands better than superglue to anything and she could not get out. Mystique slowly approached her. Her fingers started to drip with poison and it formed a nail-like object on her fingers that are around 2 ft. long. She giggled devilishly as she approached the trapped hawk. "Look who's stuck now, eh."

"What is this?" Jen said with fury. "Explain yourself."

"Well if you want to know you should have asked nicely." Mystique said. "But this is enough torture already. Those green things are my Stick poison. Unlike my other poisons this doesn't dissolve you, but it's still poisonous. It sticks to its victim and passes a poison through your skin. if it stays there long enough you die."

"You think you've won this already?!" Jen said. "I won't give in so easily!"

"I'm sure you don't…" Mystique said. "…but until then, ta-ta." She waived goodbye and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Jen said getting even more frustrated. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING? FIGHT ME!" Mystique looks back.

"There's no need for that." Mystique said. "You could have chosen a beautiful death but now you receive a slow painful death." Mystique continue walking away and entered the cave. Her image disappeared with the darkness of the cave as Jen shouted to make her return.

* * *

**yep That's it. Psych (like that really exists anymore). You guys know it's not over yet. **


	32. Golden Blade Arc: A Last Dance

**I'm announcing this now: Next week i'll be to busy to post any chapters (due to finals) so I'm giving everybody a chance to submit a special chapter. Yeah, I'll be out all next week so feel free to send in some Special Chapters.**

* * *

Inside the cave Mystique continued walking with a smug look on her face and the feeling of victory. It was extremely dark and she could barely see herself if it wasn't for the light outside. "Well done Mystique." A man's voice said.

"Is that you?" Mystique asked in the darkness. "So, you were watching."

"Of course I was…" The man said. "…you know she's quite dangerous."

"Well putting that aside I completed my mission." Mystique said.

"Not quite, your mission was that of killing Hawkeye." The man said.

"Well, she's practically dead with the stick poison." Mystique said. "I'm sure you can overl-"

"No I can't overlook it." The man answered. "You and I both know she won't give in so easily."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Mystique asked. "Go back and finish her?"

"If you don't it'll come back to haunt you." The man said. "But if you're deadest on letting her die like that then I'll permit it."

"Where's my pay?" Mystique said. "You forgot this isn't free."

"When she dies you are paid..." The man said. "…that was the agreement."

"Then I can wait." Mystique said. She sat down on a nearby rock and crossed her legs.

Meanwhile back outside to the area of many rock formations, Jen struggled to free herself. She pulled and pushed as many times as she could but nothing work. She panted tirelessly from her struggle. "I need to get out of here." Jen said to herself. "But how?" The poison was starting to weak her and she needed to get out fast. "There's only one way then." Jen said. "**Reequip: Iron Tank!**" She managed to requip and the suit protected her, although it was still damaged and the poison slowly drank away her suit.

"Alright now all I need is to crawl out of the suit." Jen said. She pulled her arms back to her body and over her breasts to cover them, since she was practically naked inside. She pulled her legs up and escaped through a hole big enough for her to get out. She was free from that stick poison hell but was half naked outside. "Alright time to reequip back to my own armor." Jen said. "**Reequip!**" She reequipped back to her own regular clothes and armor: Her elbow long black shirt underneath a silver chest piece and metal pauldrons and her black gloves. She also wore her green pants with kneepads tucked into her black boots. She looked at her hands and saw a green spot. It was the poison from that sticky thing. "Now to pay my dues to that woman." She ran inside the cave reequipping two magnum guns.

She arrived inside the cave panting and feeling tired. "Where are you?" Jen said. "We're not done yet!"

"My, my, my…" Mystique said in the darkness, she was still sitting on a flat rock with her legs crossed. "…you are a pesky one, aren't you."

"Shut up, we're not done with our fight." Jen said. She grunted in pain.

"Well I guess the poison is making its way around your body." Mystique said with a grin. Jen held the pain and retained her composure.

"Nonsense." Jen said. "I don't give up, I'm a mage of Gryffin Stone!"

"And you'll die saying such things." Mystique added. She covered her hands and feet in poison. "This time I won't be playing."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Jen said. She pointed both magnums at her. "**Shock Bullets!**" When she fired two bullets came out coated with much electricity. They headed for Mystique, she shot her own poison at the bullets. The poison hit but the two bullets came out on the other side of the poson shot, unscathed. Mystique was surprised and she was hit by the bullets. They electrified and shocked her, and she screamed in pain. "Unlike my other bullets, the Shock Bullets are the hardest covered and can go through any substance." The shocking stopped and Mystique fell on her knees. She started giggling and stood up.

"That's a nice trick you have there." Mystique said with a grin. "But it won't last for long." She created a long stick-like thing from her fingers out of poison and prepared it like a sword. "Battling long ranged won't be great with you."

"I agree." Jen said. "But I'm deadlier in close quarters." She reequipped her Caliber Blade.

"So am I." Mystique added. "I only need to touch you." Mystique started rushing towards Jen and Jen to her. They both made a slashing movement and clashed blades. Mystique's poison stick thing broke with the impact and Jen managed to cut in between her breasts opening a part of the dress a little. Mystique staggered back.

"Looks like I found a worthy foe for this." Mystique said. Poison started covering her both her arms and rushing down towards the hands. As they got there they started to resemble a blade. "**Double Poison Blades!**"

"Then it's a blade battle…" Jen said while she grinned. "…shall we go?"

"Yes." Mystique answered and rushed to her once more. She made a slashing motion with both her blades towards Jen. She blocked her attack with Caliber Blade using both hands. They both struggled to keep holding each other so they separated and attacked themselves. They both swiftly dodged each other's attacks and they managed to get a few attacks in as well. Again Mystique went for another kill shot with both her blades and Jen blocked it with both hands.

"We're quite even." Mystique said.

"No, you're fast and I'm skilled." Jen said trying to correct her. "We're not equal we both have different skills."

"Well there's nothing you can do now." Mystique said with a big grin. "Not with my poison spit." She prepared to spit on Jen's face. Jen grinned as well.

"You're more wrong than you think." Jen said. She broke the block and Mystique shattered. Jen flipped the blade to its gun side and pointed it at Mystique as she fell back. "**Caliber Shot!**" She shot a bullet with the strength of a canon and it hit Mystique directly. She was thrown backwards to the ground. As she tumbled down Jen put her Caliber Blade back to where it was. Mystique rose with her elbows.

"You…" Mystique was going to say but she looked up and grinned. "…won't make it back alive." She fell to the ground again unconscious. Jen began walking back towards where she left Liza and Aura as she started feeling the pain of the poison that began running through her body.

"I need to get Aura." Jen said. She grunted in pain again. "Fast." She left the main chamber of the cave and went towards the same tunnel that she came from. Above her that man stared her off, but Jen didn't notice. "it seems that you have grown Jen." The man said to himself. "But no matter I have what I came for, but I don't want any witnesses around."

Jen arrived at the entrance where she left them and saw all of them injured, including Yori. "What the hell happened?!"

"Some assassin guy came…" Liza answered. "…don't worry we beat him."

"That's good to hear." Jen said. She fell to the ground as she let out a small scream of pain. Both Aura and Liza rushed to her side. Aura put the back of her palm on Jen's forehead.

"She's burning up." Aura said. She then noticed her arms and how they had a green sickly color. "Don't worry I'll take care of this."

"Alright." Liza said. Aura started healing Jen with what strength she had.

* * *

**The fights are done and they all got out alive, at least. Now the only one whose left is this man. **


	33. Golden Blade Arc: Find the Blade

**A small update regarding submitting specials: Specials can now be submitted through PM or through DocX. If you want to submit through DocX then PM so I can add you to the list and send in your special chapter. No need to send them by e-mail (I'll be correcting that in previous chapters for new readers). **

* * *

"Okay, it's all done." Aura said to Jen. "It'll take some time to recover though."

"We don't have the time." Jen said as she pushed herself trying to stand. "We need to go."

"Uhm, yes, excuse me." Yori said. "I never mentioned the reason I'm like this. Someone took the blade."

"WHAT?!" All three girls exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes, it happen before these two young ladies came back." Yori said pointing at Liza and Aura. "It wasn't one of your friends I know that."

"I thought I said one had to stay and protect our client." Jen said in all seriousness.

"We're sorry, please don't kill us." Both Aura and Liza apologized simultaneously.

"Then we can't keep moving." Jen said. "Did you manage to see how the man looked, Yori?"

"Ah, yes, I'm Yori." Yori said. "No, but he did use magic on me. Some sort of smoke magic."

"Then it's him." Jen said.

"It's who?" Liza asked Jen.

"Cole Arellano." Jen said. "He's here and he has possession of the blade… We have to hurry."

At that time somebody came walking from the darkness of the cave, carrying somebody else. The two were quite injured and exhausted. "Who's there?!" Jen asked the darkness.

"Hey, calm down, it's us." Seth replied from the darkness. "Come, help Danny back up." Aura and Liza went to the assist. They came back with an exhausted Seth and a gravely injured and pale Danny. Aura carried Danny and sat him next to Yori, Seth managed to walk the last few feet and sit down.

"Did you guys run into trouble too?" Jen asked.

"Yeah…" Seth replied. "…they worn us out pretty good, but there gone."

"What's wrong with you, Danny?" Aura tried to ask Danny but he could only respond in grunted sounds of displeasure and pain.

"I think he's poisoned." Seth replied for him. "You think you can fix him up, Aura?"

"It's only a little poison." Aura said while looking at the wound. "It'll take all the power I have left to heal him, but he won't be able to fight."

"Here, Seth." Liza said to her brother. She had charged her staff with the strength she had to make a big electric ball. "That should fix you up right."

"It'll do." Seth replied. He grabbed the electric ball and began to eat it. He finished and with that he regained his energy. "Now I can stand." Liza fell back and sat down next to Yori.

"I don't have much energy left, so I'll leave it you Seth." Liza said.

"I don't have any either." Aura said just as she finished with Danny. "Danny won't be able to do anything until he recovers."

"Then it's just you and me, dragon slayer." Jen said. "Let's go." They both began running back inside the cave. They entered the darkness of the cave and it was pitch black until Seth light up a way with his fingers. They continued onwards inside the cave.

"You want to find me?" A man's voice said. "Then my voice will lead the way." They followed the source of the voice through some more cave tunnels and continued going. Through another cave tunnel they saw light and it wasn't the sun's own lights but another source. That area of the cave was well lit with candles and lights placed all around the walls and ceilings.

They walked in and saw a man sitting a throne made of rocks. He sat as if he was waiting for them. He had black and grey medium hair, but he wasn't old, he was around 21 years old. He wore a green trench coat that reached down to his calves with a white striped t-shirt underneath. Over that shirt and around his neck he wore a necklace with a golden medallion. He wore dark blue pants and black boots. His eyes were not like ordinary eyes; the left one was blue and the right one was green. "It seems you found me."

"Cut the crap Cole." Jen said. "Where is the Golden Blade?"

"And a hello to you too, Jenny." Cole answered. "And that Golden Blade you're talking about, I have the slightest idea."

"You were never a good liar Cole." Jen said.

"Fine, I'll admit, I have it under my possession." Cole said. He grabbed a box that was sitting beside that rocky throne and showed it to Jen. "It's here although I have yet to open it."

"Give it back, Cole." Jen said with her hands opened to him.

"Not even a please?" Cole said with a little grin. "Right, you were never really the polite one, were you?"

"Hey buddy, it's best if you give it back." Seth said charging his fists with electricity.

"And you are Seth Zagorac if I'm not wrong." Cole said as he turned his attention from Jen to him. "I didn't know what magic you use until know."

"That doesn't matter right now." Seth answered. "Give back the blade!"

"No." Cole answered. "I worked hard enough to find it, let alone obtain it. I'm not giving it away on an empty threat."

"Why you…" Seth said before he was stopped by Jen.

"Don't lose your cool now." Jen said. "This guy is strong, at least how I remembered him."

"Wise as always, Jenny." Coles said. "But if you came here to fight, then you really came here to lose."

"I came here to complete my job." Jen said. She reequipped her Caliber Blade. "Like I always do."

"I'm very sorry Jenny but today you might just not leave this cave." Cole said. Suddenly smoke started coming from his sleeves and from the ends of his pants as well from his shirt. "You are in my territory now, which puts me in an advantage." Smoke started to engulf the area of the cavern and it remained on the ground with a greyish color that didn't even allow you to see your own feet.

"Then there's no easy way to do this then." Jen said as she held the blade with two hands. "You ready Seth?"

"I'm all charged up for this!" Seth answered back. "Let's finish our job!"

* * *

**The Fight begins for the Golden Blade. Who will win? Jen and Seth? or this Cole Arellano. **


	34. Special Chapter: BHF DWF

**Alright, here's another chapter by GoldenOwls focusing on Summer Snow (consult chapter 2). **

* * *

~Song Lyrics start with this squiggle

Disclaimer: The song used in this chapter is Light 'em Up by Fall Out Boys and is owned by Fall Out Boys not Golden Owls or AmigoDeLaCruz

* * *

Blazing Hearts Freeze: Dancing with Fire

A tree stood, a tall oak, in the center of a clearing. Though it was summer, the leaves had fallen from its branches, and the bark was gray with what look like death. In the middle of the tree sat a large hole housing the nest of innocent family of birds, but, due to the state of the tree, the family had migrated somewhere less barren.

Summer stood balancing herself, mentally and physically, taking deep breathes. Slowly she moved one foot out and leaned into a crouch. She circled her foot around her in a circle creating dust. The dance was slow and the power coursing through her body aimed at the old tree. Soon the roots began to freeze over.

With a simple clap everything froze, but something else also happened. Inside herself Summer could feel something else. Before there was a slow song playing inside her, a soft melody to control her ice with, but now and new song began.

On the other side of the tree, a new girl appeared. Instead of blue hair this one had a rich red. With another look at Summer, you could see the blunette was looking different. Blue eyes replaced brown, and tan skin was suddenly pasty. The two stared at each other.

Neither moved.

Everything stopped for just a moment … a small moment … if you blinked you would have missed it, but the new girl smiled. A new dance began around the tree. The new girl was spinning and clapping, small sparks coming from her hand; Summer was trying to freeze the tree and keep up with the other girl's pace.

~Be careful making wishes in the dark,

A pause in the dance.

~Can't be sure if they hit their mark,

The new girl grinned and blew a ray of sparks at the tree …

~And besides in the meantime, I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart.

Summer's ice began to melt.

~I'm in the details with the devil,

An icy glare caught and fiery smirk and the dance continued. The song was faster than Summer's normal ice dancing, but she could manage, right?

~So now the world can never get me on my level just got to get you out of the cage,

The new girl's sparks began to flash into flames melting the ice faster, but also skipping their mark more often.

~I'm a young lovers rage, gonna need a spark to ignite. My songs know what you did in the dark.

Summer's ice was efficient and cool blocking out the fire on the old tree, but only the old tree. The other's fire was blazing behind the two creating a dramatic background for the dance and burning the forest around them.

~So light 'em up!

The other shrieked and light her fists.

~light 'em up, light 'em up, we're on fire!

There was a mad gleam in her eyes, a glint Summer had seen, one she knew well.

~So light 'em up, light 'em up, light 'em up, we're on fire!

The girl's fire was growing in strength and recklessness.

~In the dark, dark.

Summer had to save her, but she could risk the tree and her ice?

~In the dark, dark.

With light, quick steps and deep, even breaths, Summer touched the tree and removed emotion for her body completely.

~All writers keep writing what they write.

A thick layer of ice rose from her hand to shield the tree. Determination set in her blue eyes before it melted into an emotionless void.

~Somewhere another pretty vein just died,

In all her experience with dancing with magic, Summer had never danced with fire. She had heard it was dangerous and powerful and ruled by passion, something she may never feel again.

~I've got scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see that you're the antidote to everything except for me.

What was Summer about to do: dance with fire. This new girl was ablaze with the phenomenon; the only way Summer could see to stop it was to absorb it.

~A constellation of tears on your lashes,

Slowly Summer approached, mindful the girl never saw her.

~Burn everything you love then burn the ashes.

Finally Summer reached the brunette. A quick look at the tree told her half the ice was left, and in some places bark was showing. A tentative hand touched the girl's shoulder. Colder than ice it was burned by the fire, but Summer held on.

~In the end everything collides,

The girl's brown eyes looked maddened by the power they possessed; Summer's looked so dull not even the fire flashing around them gave them any sparkle. Watching each other, Summer saw herself the other's eyes.

~My childhood spat back out the monster that you,

So many times she had seen that look and tried to control it. That maddened need to burn; that numbness.

~My songs know what you did in the dark,

And there was only one Summer, blue hair, brown eyes, tan skin, but the fire didn't leave because she tamed her other side. No, the fire grew strong and the ice melted ...

~So light 'em up, light 'em up, light 'em up, we're on fire!

For the second time in her life, Summer couldn't control her fire.

~So light 'em up, light 'em up, light 'em up, we're on fire!

Summer could only watch it burn.

~In the dark, dark … in the dark, dark.

In that moment she realized her ice was gone. Her carefully built wall was gone.

~My songs know what you did in the dark,

Summer's frozen skin began to melt …Her knees hit the ground before the tree.

~So light 'em up,

Her eyes saw something shining …

~light 'em up,

was it the sun …?

~light 'em up,

or the heavens opening to accept her blazing soul …?

~I'm on fire!

Summer took in a sharp intake of breath; her heart, the last frozen piece of her, was swallowed.

~So light 'em up …

~light 'em up …

~light 'em up …

~I'm on fire …

In the dark, dark …

"Summer!"

Voices called out bringing Summer out of her unconsciousness.

"Summer!" someone slapped her face.

"Yes my queen," came her instant response.

"Thank Earthland you're awake. I was about to get some medic-y person to come and poke at you to make sure you weren't dead," Riri lifted Summer up and set her on the tree roots.

Riri assessed the damaged: her favorite hunting forest burned to a crisp, expect an old tree that Summer was sitting on at the moment; and … a light shiny thing. "What's this?" Riri tried to touch it. "OW!" she screamed and pulled back.

"What?" Summer managed to hobbled over.

"It's so …" Riri couldn't describe it. Was it cold or hot?

Summer took a closer look at the object. An icy globe, but inside something was shining through.

"Don't pick it up!" Riri shouted. Summer just ignored her.

"It beats like a heart," Summer murmured. She held the globe and watched as light flickered across its surface in a mesmerizing pattern almost like fire.

"Oh my gosh! Fire!" Riri exclaimed quietly as she could, but still she managed to damage Summer's ear. The blue haired mage didn't care at that moment.

"A heart of ice beating with fire?" Summer murmured.

"Kinda like you," Riri noted, "you know, how you always say you have a skin of ice, but a soul of fire," she explained after Summer questioned her.

~In the dark, dark …

"So you're saying this is my heart?"

"What better explanation do you have?"

Summer shrugged. "I don't know," she answered, "but I do know the ice won't last forever, what am I going to do once the fire takes over?"

"It won't, every couple of days you'll freeze it back again," Riri turned to walk back to the guild which could now be seen because the tree were no longer there. "Hurry up, slow poke!" the requiper shouted at her friend.

"Yes, my queen," Summer rolled her eyes and followed Riri.

"So how was your practice, other than the burning and entire forest, expect one tree - did you know I really liked that forest? Well, I did! - and almost burning down Rios."

"It was … productive, your majesty," Summer choose her words carefully.

The two walked off, their banter fading into little voices in the wind.

Behind them, a tree stood, a tall oak, in the center of a large charred field. Though it was summer, ice covered its roots, and its bark was black in some places. In the middle of the tree sat a large hole filled with flickering light, on closer inspection, one can see an icy heart beating with a strange little flame. Seconds later the tree swallowed the heart whole, closing the gap between it and the rest of the world. This heart would be guarded with its life.

~By GoldenOwls


	35. Golden Blade Arc: The Smoke Dragon

**Woo, nearly a week since I posted. Don't worry this won't happen again in a long time. Anyway got some news now. As of this chapter we should reach 2000 views. In two months 2000 views. Thanks for reading, oh and the best part is, this is only the beginning.**

* * *

Seth and Jen rushed Cole. Seth had his fist charged with lightning and Jen had her Caliber Blade ready for a swing as they both ran. Cole remained in the same place, plotting his attack. Both Seth and Jen attacked Cole but he stopped them with his hands. He grabbed Seth's fist and held Jen's sword. Both Jen and Seth were shocked. Cole grinned. "You're right Jen, I am strong." Cole said. "But that was a long time ago, now I'm stronger." He threw away Seth and roundhouse kicked Jen on her chest. They both fell back and hit the ground hard.

They both got up. After some gruesome fights they're magic is depleting and they become even more tired since they didn't get much rest. "How did you managed to grab my sword?!" Jen asked.

"I use my own smoke to block your sword and his fist." Cole answered. "**Solid Smoke.**"

"Oh yeah? Let's see you block this." Seth said. "**Lightning Dragon's Fist!**" He delivered a crazy strong punch towards Cole. He blocked the fist with his hand again. The punch itself was strong enough to move Cole back a few feet from his original position.

"Now that is a strong move." Cole said. "But I think I can top that." He kicked Seth in the gut and as he flew back Cole attacked. "**Smoke Dragon's Roar!**" He released a cyclone like smoke roar from his mouth. It went directly towards Seth and the smoke engulfed him for at least 5 unbreathable seconds. Seth was thrown down below the smoke that covered the cave but he quickly got up.

"No way you're dragon slayer!?" Seth was stunned.

"This is where my hate of dragon slayers comes from." Jen answered. She closed her eyes but open them again, adding a serious look. "He was implanted a dragon lacrima that they created for an experiment."

"That would make me a 2nd generation Dragon Slayer." Cole said. "And the big advantage of being a 2nd generation is I'm able to use my full force whenever I want too."

"So he's a smoking Dragon, big deal." Seth said. "I was trained by a dragon over 14 years ago. I'm a dragon slayer."

"I haven't mentioned why exactly they picked him for the experiment." Jen said. Seth calmed down and listened. "Normally people who use smoke magic can't produce smoke from their bodies, but he could. That's what made him special."

"Why thank you for bringing back such nostalgic memories, Jenny." Cole said with his eyes closed remembering the 'good times'. "But don't you think we should resume our little fight."

"I already did." Seth said appearing behind Cole. "**Lightning Dragon's Talon!**" He spined forward and hit Cole's head with his right heel. Cole was put down, below the smoke. They both kept waiting for him to come up, but he never did.

"I'm over here you fools." Cole said. He appeared in another place not too far from the original place he landed. "You think that would make much effect? Although, I applaud you for getting a hit on me, it'll be the last."

"Don't get cocky now." Seth said. "I was just getting warmed up."

Cole rushed them both. Seth was going to attack but Jen threw herself in front and attacked with her Caliber Blade. She was blocking what was going to be a strong attack from Cole. She let go and that threw Cole in front. Jen switched to the gun side of the blade and pointed it to Cole. Seth puffed his cheeks to release a strong roar as well.

"**Lightning Dragon's Roar!**" Seth roared. "**Caliber Shot!**" Jen shouted. Both attacks made a direct hit on Cole and he was violently thrown to the ground and he ricocheted to the cave wall where he left a carving of his body the moment he fell down. It was a sure win shot; two against one was going to be much easier. Cole rose, his clothing was mostly torn out from both those attacks. He took off his jacket and threw it off to a random place.

"It seems that I truly am at a disadvantage here, two against one." Cole said. "But not too worry; I can always even the odds." He raised both his arms above his head with his palms open. "**Smoke Room!**" Smoke started to engulf his hands, feet and body as it was released all over the room. It was lighter smoke compared to the one that continue to stay on the ground. The room started to slowly fill with smoke.

"**Reequip: Fire-Fighter Set!**" Jen said. She reequipped to her fire-fighter set which gave her a mask she could use to breathe through the smoke. She stayed with the Caliber Blade. "Can you handle the smoke Seth?"

"Yeah…" Seth said. He coughed once. "…dragon slayers have special lungs."

"Indeed we do." Cole said through the smoke. Neither Jen nor Seth could see him. "But mine are better because I can actually breathe the smoke without any bad effects."

"Why don't you come out of that smoke and we'll make sure to give you a strong beating again." Seth said raising his fists and charging them with lightning. "Or do we have to clear the smoke."

"Even if you do manage to move the smoke away, it won't go." Cole said. "And I can keep producing more smoke until it swallows up this whole cave system." Seth couldn't trust his eyes now, so he trusted his nose. He started sniffing trying to get the scent he caught off him as they fought. Even with the smoke in the way he managed to track him.

"Now I got you." Seth said. He started running towards the spot with Jen following behind. He stopped and put both his hands together aiming towards the scent. "**Lightning Beam!**" It released a beam of lightning heading towards a single spot. The scent changed places however and Seth missed. "Damn, he got away *cough cough*"

"Seth, are you still okay?" Jen asked a little worried.

"I'm fine…" Seth answered. "…like I said, dragon slayers have special lungs."

"Not for long." Cole's voice said. "You may have special lungs but they can't take impure air for much longer." Seth continued coughing this time a bit more violently, almost like he was going to throw up.

"Seth you need to leave." Jen said. "I don't want you to die now. Besides…. This is my fight, not yours." Seth was kneeling on the ground coughing his brains out. He stood up and started walking.

"Fine…" Seth said as he walked out of the smoke room coughing. He stopped and looked back. "…you better not lose this. The pride of our guild is at stake here." Jen could only reply with a smile and then she turns the smoke room. Seth left and decided to make his way towards the others.

"Now is one on one, Cole." Jen said. "And I'm going to beat you just like when we were kids."

"See back then, I couldn't control my magic and you had better eyes." Cole said. "But here you can't see and I have good control over my own magic."

"Not necessarily." Jen openened her eyes wide. Her eyes turned from their normal black brown color to a golden orange color. "**Hawkeyes!**" She could see clearly through the smoke and she saw Cole's fist heading towards her. She dodged narrowly but was then kicked in the back as she fell backwards. She fell to the ground.

"Right, I forgot about those eyes." Cole said. "You may be able to see, but in a room covered in smoke I have the full advantage and the odds are against you." Jen started to stand back up. "Times change Jenny, get with the program." Cole continued saying.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Cole managed to drag Seth away and now it's a good old fashion one on one with Jen and Cole. Next chapter we won't be continuing the fight, instead we'll be looking at the "good times" of the past. Can you just feel the nostalgia?!**


End file.
